For Business or pleasure?
by bloodbaby1
Summary: 5 years ago a new Diva joined the WWE named, Payne Taylor and now she represents many of the WWE superstars. While dealing with crazy AJ lee, Roman Reigns fights for her attention. But Payne doesn't know if she can trust Roman or Cody Rhodes who's also fighting for her attenton.Which makes her question if they're after her for Business or for pleasure?
1. Ch 1: What's withRoman and Payne?

**Honestly I've always wanted to do a WWE fanfiction but I didn't know if there was a category for it on nor did I know if anybody wrote about WWE so I was excited when I started reading a lot of these fabulous fan fictions on the WWE universe and I knew I should at least try because I love the WWE. So anyway, Payne is a Diva and what she does is she represents a lot of the WWE stars such as John Cena, Randy Orton and Sheamus along with a lot more but what she does it that if one or more of the men want a chance to compete in a title match she makes it a lot easier for them the get that title match or if it's a specific person their targeting even if it's someone she's represent as well (like Orton want's to fight Cena) then she'll manipulate anybody she has to, to make it happen. This starts right after a commercial on Monday night Raw and Michael Cole introduces Payne just before he takes you back through the events between Roman Reigns and Payne that happened on Friday night Smackdown. I tried writing this the way you'd see it on TV so I feel like I have to tell you when the camera jumps to a different view or not if you don't like that I'd love to know and I'd love some advice on how to write it differently.**

"Alright we're back on Monday night Raw with Jerry "the King" Lawler and our guest, the most influential Diva in WWE history, Payne. Payne, how are you doing tonight?" Michael Cole started out.

The camera moved over slightly to show Payne sitting next to Jerry with a smile on her face slightly facing Michael while still being able to view the center of the ring even though the match hadn't started nor were the men who were supposed to fight in the ring.

"Thank you, I'm doing well Michael, as you guys saw earlier I made it out here fine my ankle healed nicely." She answered.

"Yes we saw that you were cleared by the doctors last Friday night on Smackdown. We'll take you back to the events that happened on Smackdown right now."

A clip of what happened on Smackdown shows up on the screen with Payne using her submission technique, the Cradle, where Natalya's chest are pressed against the mat Payne's foot is on her back and Payne is pulling Natalya's legs over her head in a very uncomfortable fashion. Natalya taps out and the match is over with Payne pumping her fist in the air with her intro song, Riot by Three Days Grace, playing in the background. The ring announcer says,

"The winner of this match is Payne Taylor!"

Payne turns her back to the camera where we see Aj Lee attacking Payne from behind. Aj has Payne on the ground and she is crazily punching the hell out of Payne in her face. Payne is able to jump on top of Aj and punch her a few times before she gets up to walk away. Aj jumps on Payne's back and Payne trips taking another barrage of punches to the head. The shield's intro song plays in the background and the camera is close up on Aj's face, which looks very worried, and Aj gets off of Payne very quickly. The new camera angels shows a scared Aj Lee getting out of the ring cautiously as Roman Reigns stands behind the ropes and watches her walk off. After Aj is long gone and Roman has already entered the ring the camera shows Payne still on the ground holding onto her ankle and looking up at Roman scared herself. Roman leans down and picks up Payne while Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose move the ropes so that Roman can get Payne out of the ring safely. Then there is another clip of the doctor looking at Payne's foot.

"Is it going to be okay?" she asked

"Yes, it looks alright to me. I would keep some ice on it for the time being just to be safe." The doctor answered

"Will I be okay to fight on Raw Monday night?"

"Well, try to keep off your feet and keep that ice on there and you should be fine it's a minor sprain."

"Thank you."

The doctor stands up and shakes Payne's hand and walks away Payne looks up and sees Roman who's just stepping into camera frame. Payne and Roman just look at each other for a little bit in an awkward silence until Roman moves closer to Payne, who looks at Roman suspiciously.

"Why did you help me?"

"Because I felt like it." Roman said.

There was no kindness in his voice it was more like a mean tone as if he was upset that he had to help her. He stood up straight with his same face, mean and unfazed, and walked off. Payne's head followed the direction he walked off in and then looked up, confused, she said to herself,

"Well thank you. "Sarcastically.

The camera goes back to showing Michael looking at Payne, Payne is looking at the big screen across from them slightly irritated and Jerry is laughing to himself. Then the camera shows the whole stadium including the giant screen and the ring. Randy Orton's intro song starts playing and the audience starts to cheer loudly with some slight boo's heard. The camera shows Payne looking at Orton proudly and the announcer begins to introduce Randy Orton.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, weighing 245lbs, the number one apex predator, Randy! Orton!"

"You must be really proud of this man right here Payne." Jerry said

"Well like I told Cole on Smackdown, Orton made a successful career for himself since he debuted in 2000 just 18 years ago; I've been a fan of his since then. I will always first and foremost be a RKO fan, I'm very proud of him." Payne answered.

Randy Orton was jumping up on the ropes doing his famous pose and getting the crowd hyped up for him. The cheers became louder and you can hear Michael laughing on the microphone.

"I like how you never really take credit for the success of these men. I mean with all the people that I've seen in the WWE like Paul Hayman, always so quick to say I did this and I did that.' I made Cm Punk the best in the world'.' I helped Curtis Axel get this far'. I mean, while some of his statement are true, I just think that people are so quick to claim the success of someone they represent when they were doing just fine before came along." Cole said.

The camera started showing the entrance and the screen in the front of the stadium. The intro music was for the Miz came on, opening up with his "I'm awesome!" catch phrase. The Miz was also somebody Payne represented and Randy Orton had been waiting a few weeks to sink his teeth into The Miz.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, weighing 221lbs, The Miz!" The announcer spoke.

The Miz now held the Intercontinental Championship title and Orton wanted it so bad he could almost taste it. Miz arrogantly entered the ring with a smile on. He took off his belt and held it in the air, there was a loud roar of cheers for Miz. There were so many in favor for the Miz it was hard to hear the few boo's. Miz jumped on the ropes making faces at the crowd and getting them hyped up for him just like Orton did.

"I don't like taking credit for something I didn't do, like I said these men were very successful before I even entered the WWE and over these past five years the only thing I've really done is opened up the opportunity for them the get whatever they want. The Miz wanted the Intercontinental title and I was able to get him the chance to get. Orton wanted a piece of the Miz and now he's getting it. I had nothing to do with their success; I just helped them get fair matches and different opportunities. I'm like their advisor and servant at the same time." Payne said finally being able to address Michaels comment.

The match began and the Miz began to attack Randy with a series of punches to the head and a few to the chest. Randy was able to put up a guard and block a few of the punches, Randy kicked at The Miz's leg and the Miz backed up in pain trying to shield it.

"Orton is going for that leg again, The Miz suffered and injury on that leg at Payback and Orton's taking advantage of that." Michael said.

"So what is going on with you and Roman Reigns, Payne?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah why do you think he helped out when you were attacked by- the Miz goes for a quick cover and Randy kicks out! Why do you think Roman helped you out when Aj Lee attacked you?" Michael said.

"Nothing is going on between me and Roman, and to answer your question Michael I don't know why he helped me. I don't understand why any of the shield members would show up at one of my matches and when I tried to ask you guys saw the answer he gave me. I don't believe it was because he simply wanted to help me. I honestly don't know what to think."

"Randy going for a cover on the Miz and the Miz kicks out on two! Do you think that it has something to do with your never ending influence on the WWE superstars and the General Managers Vickie Guerrero and Booker T?" Michael asked

Randy goes for a punch to The Miz's ribs and then delivers a kick to his left leg again. Randy tries to get The Miz up on the top rope but the Miz punches Randy in the head and Randy falls back. The Miz climbs to the top rope and jumps but Randy catches him and slams him down. Randy tries to go for a cover and the Miz kicks out at two. Randy looked tired and frustrated almost like he can't figure out what to do to defeat the Miz.

"I have thought about that Cole and honestly I think there maybe something to that. I feel it was a kind of like _'you scratch my back I scratch your back'_ kind of situation where he saved me from Aj's crazy attack and I do something for him later but I don't know what it is or when he'll want to take advantage of it." Payne answered.

"Why can't he have just done something to be nice, why does he need a motive for saving you?" Jerry asked kind of laughing.

"Because he's apart of Shield, all they ever do is attack people to prove that they're the top dogs of the WWE universe and they've done that for about five or six years." Payne answered.

"She's got a point there Jerry. Randy asking the crowd if they want an RKO and the crowd is cheering for it."

Randy turned around to hit the mat three times but the second time he hit the mat the Miz got up and kicked Orton. You can hear Michael yelling "and the Miz kicks Randy Orton before he can execute the RKO!" Payne says "Aye way that's gotta hurt." And Jerry comments with, "You're not kidding." Miz goes for a submission but Randy was close enough to grab onto the rope and the referee pulled the Miz off of Orton. Randy stood up again catching his balance and moved Miz into the left corner of the ring closest to the commentary table. Randy delivered a barrage of punches to The Miz's ribs and when the Miz looked tired Randy started moving back so that he could kick the Miz in his leg again. As Randy's leg headed for Miz he moved out of the way and Randy's leg got caught in the ropes. Miz came back to kick Randy in the ribs then he pulled a tired Orton to the mat to pin him down. Randy kicked out but before anything else could happen the Shield's intro started playing.

"Uh-oh we know that is, Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose are coming to leave their mark." Michael said.

"This does not look good." Jerry said.

The camera turns to Payne who looks worried and a little pissed off, she stands up and walks over to where Roman is about to climb over the black wall surrounding the ring. Payne stood in front of Roman not knowing what he was going to do or if he was going to say anything. Roman just looked back at her with that mean face but he didn't move. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose made their way into the ring and started attacking both Orton and the Miz. Payne turned around to look at what was going on.

"It looks like Rollins and Ambrose were able to get past Payne and now they're stomping on the Miz and Randy Orton." Michael said.

"It's sad that the Shield is getting away with this, they just come in and interrupt a good match between two capable wresters and they beat the hell out of them." Jerry responded

"I agree; it's really a coward move if you ask me because they wait for these guys to get exhausted from the fight and then they come in to fight them. - What is she doing? Payne just entered the ring and- Whoa! She's actually trying to pull Seth Rollins off of Randy Orton and here comes Roman entering the ring!" Michael commented excitedly.

Dean Ambrose was still kicking Miz and Payne turned to Ambrose jumping on his back and trying to pull him off. Ambrose shook Payne off and she landed on her butt pretty hard. She stood up and tried to go after them again until Roman stood in front of her. She wasn't about to let him intimidate her especially when two of her best friends were being unfairly beaten up by two douchebags. Payne made an attempt to pass by Roman but Roman grabbed her by her waist and walked her back against the ropes.

"What's happening here between Payne and Roman?" Michael said almost happy at the fact that Payne was being distracted.

"I have no idea." Jerry said laughing in disbelief.

Payne's face looked confused but also pissed off, Roman held a finger up to her like he was telling her to stay and he turned around and walked to his team members and pulled them away from Orton and The Miz. It didn't seem like it really matted because the two were beaten up badly enough, they both were lying on the mat in pain Randy was cradling ribs and The Miz was on his side holding onto his arm. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose walked out of the ring and climbed back over the black wall into the audience as their intro song played. Roman was still in the ring when he looked back at Payne, she was breathing heavy as she walked over to him. Their eyes met but Roman's face didn't change neither did Payne's, Payne had no idea what to think, Roman just stopped two of his men from beating up two of hers. Roman got into her face a little more and the audience could see how much shorter she was compared to him. Payne didn't back down or move away she just looked back at him angry; Roman was so close to her face he could've kissed her but he didn't. Roman simply stood up straight and turned around and left the ring. Payne walked over to the Miz and Randy to check on them, the medics were now entering the ring to see if they had sustained any severe injuries.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of this match is, The Miz!"

"Well talk about a crazy night, I wonder what's up with Roman and Payne." Jerry said.

"I don't know but it looks like Roman's trying to send Payne a message. That's it for Monday night Raw everyone. Goodnight."

**So that was my Chapter one, chapter two is coming from Friday night Smackdown and Cody Rhodes will be in that one. Payne is going to be put in a tag team match with Roman Reigns and they're going up against AJ lee and Sheamus. You'll find out about AJ and Payne's beef either in chapter 2 or later.**


	2. Ch2: Tag team match on Smackdown!

**I know I said it was AJ and Sheamus but that was a typo Sheamus is mentioned but he's not in the tag team match it's AJ and Cody Rhodes fighting Roman Reigns and Payne Taylor. I was happy to see a lot of people viewed my story I didn't get any reviews so I don't know whether the story was a piece of crap or if it was good but I'm going to try and keep writing and see what happens.**

The big screen just before the ring shows Payne standing up pacing the floor thinking. Sheamus walks up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder while calling her name.

"Hey, Payne thanks for the match with Big E."

"Oh, you're welcome."

"Hey can I talk to you for a second though?" Sheamus asked.

He put his hand on her upper back and pushed her along with him as he walked a little to the right so they could speak in privacy,

"Hey look I don't know what's going on with you and the Shield but a lot of the guys are getting worried." He said quietly (well sort of)

"Nothing is going on between me and Reigns, and what are the guys getting worried about?"

"Well they think you're considering representing the Shield and honestly I gotta tell you Payne that's not a good idea."

Payne looked irritated but she also looked insulted. Payne knew very well what a good idea was but there was nothing that happened in the past few days that made her even consider working with the Shield.

"Look Sheamus, I appreciate the warning but I know what I'm doing, the Shield is practically already running the WWE I wouldn't think of trying to give them any more power than they've got." She answered.

Sheamus patted her back and said, "That's a good girl." With smile on, Payne wanted to hate him for doing that but she couldn't help smiling back every time Sheamus smiled at her. She couldn't resist when any good looking guy with a pretty smile smiled back at her. Sheamus' face dropped when he saw Cody Rhodes step up to Payne. He grabbed her hand but Payne pulled it back and crossed her arms.

"What do you want Rhodes?" she said irritated.

"I want to know your answer." He responded.

After the cameras went off on Monday night Raw Cody Rhodes asked Payne out on a date out of the blue. It caught her by such surprise she told him she'd need to think about it a little more. The fact that Rhodes asked her out right after Reigns started acting all strange made her wonder if he knew what Roman was trying to get from her. She didn't believe in coincidences so she wasn't going to just jump on board of Cody's train before she knew what his motive was, if there was a motive at all.

"I still need time to think-"

Payne was cut off by the Miz who came rushing past Rhodes ranting about how pissed he was about what the Shield had done to him during his match. Cody turned to The Miz and said,

"Excuse me we were having a conversation here."

The Miz and Cody started arguing until Randy Orton came up behind Payne and started complaining about the same thing. Sheamus started laughing and made the smart move to bail before he got sucked into the argument as well. He lightly tapped Payne's shoulder and told her he'd see her later then walked off. Randy somehow got into the argument with The Miz and Rhodes with Payne standing in the middle trying to get them quiet.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed.

The arguing stopped and you could hear the audience start laughing,

"Now look, I don't know what's going on with the Shield. I think they're just pulling their same old tricks as for you Rhodes I don't have an answer for you I'll get back to you on that."

"Okay." Cody said calmly.

The Miz spoke up and said,

"Well what about us?"

Payne sighed trying to reframe from wanting to punch the hell out of her dear friend.

"Miz honey seriously calm down. I saw what happened on Raw okay I was there. Now you two know Money in the bank is coming up I'll try to convince Vikki to allow you two to have another match but this time it'll be more entertaining." She answered.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked.

Payne smiled and was about to answer until Booker T walked up behind Cody.

"Hey Payne, look I don't know what's going on with the Shield and frankly I don't care but I've got Roman on my back demanding to have a match with Cody Rhodes and I've got AJ lee begging for a match against you. So I decided to kill two birds with one stone, Payne you will be in a tag team match with Roman Reigns and you will be going up against AJ and Cody Rhodes. Get ready because your match is next." He said.

Booker T didn't wait for a response he just walked away like the boss he was, Payne put her hand to her head with a sigh. She couldn't believe all of this was happening, Cody didn't leave but The Miz and Randy Orton couldn't stand looking at each other anymore and they walked away. There was a quick commercial break and then Smackdown came back on showing Michael Cole and John "Bradshaw" Layfield at the commentary desk.

"We're back on Friday night Smackdown, opening with a tag team match between AJ Lee and Cody Rhodes going up against Roman Reigns and Payne Taylor just set up by Smackdown's General Manger Booker T. Look I gotta tell you John I think this is going to be a very interesting match, I mean Cody Rhodes apparently asked Payne out on a date after the camera went off on Raw last Monday night and now she's not only in match against Cody Rhodes but she's also teamed up with Roman Reigns, who during the commercial break wished her luck but also told her to stay out of his way. " Michael said.

Riot from Three Days Grace started playing to introduce Payne out into the Stadium she was holding her heavy weight Champion Diva's belt.

"I hate to be Payne right now, from what we saw back stage and during the break she is stressed out." John added.

"I would be too; I think this is the first time in her career as a Diva in the WWE where she doesn't have control over the events playing out with her friends and with her matches. I mean just think about it three years ago she convinced Vince McMahon to come up with a new Diva's title and she even got Stephanie on board with it and now she's holding that title for the Diva's world heavy weight champion. But she has no idea what to do because everything she's been able to control is out of her hands right now." Michael said.

The Shield's intro song began to play and Roman Reigns accompanied with Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins walked down the stairs from the audience. Payne looked absolutely worried and confused; it was supposed to be a tag team match two on two not a handicap match. She put her belt down as Roman entered the ring. He walked up and stood next to her, she could feel her heart beat fast there was something about Roman she was starting to find interest in just like she found interest in Rhodes but she couldn't allow that interest to affect her job or mess up her concentration during her match. AJ's intro began to play and she came out skipping down the ramp with Big E following behind her. Payne's face look irritated but she was starting to like the idea that Rollins and Ambrose were close by for some reason. AJ got into the ring looking ever so crazy while staring Payne down. Payne rolled her eyes and turned around to lean against the rope. Cody Rhodes' intro began to play, he walked out of the entrance and pulled off his hood, Payne looked back and kind of chuckled she hated that he kept that mustache she thought it was ugly on him. Roman saw her laugh and looked the other way with the same mean mug face as Cody Rhodes walked down the ramp to enter the ring.

"We know the tension going on between Cody Rhodes and Roman Reigns." Michael said

The screen split to show what was going on currently and in the bottom right it showed a clip from Payback where Cody attacked Roman Reigns from behind and the Shield came into defend Roman.

"Rhodes attacked Roman at Payback even though he wasn't medically cleared to compete that night for his title match for the WWE champion title."

"Cody sustained his injury from the Shield in match on Smackdown just before Payback and he was not happy about that." John said laughing.

The bell rang and AJ and Payne moved back to the outside of the ring to watch the fight and wait to be tagged. Rhodes kicked Roman in the leg and Roman knelt down in pain, Cody tried to kick him again but Roman caught his leg and tripped him up and began punching Cody in the face. Payne watched closely with interest and for a moment her smile began to resemble the crazy smile of AJ lee.

"Now everyone is saying that since Dolf Ziggler and AJ broke up that she's had it out for Payne because now Payne represents Ziggler but AJ claims the she's after that world heavy weight champion belt." Michael said.

"Hell she a Crazy chick-"John said

"Cody Rhodes going for a quick cover and Roman kicks out." Michael cut off to announce what was going on.

"AJ is a Looney toon and Ziggler knew that when they got involved I wouldn't be surprised if AJ pulled the same trick she pulled on former Diva's champion Katlyin in order to get Payne's belt."

Cody ran towards the rope and turned his back to them so he could launch himself off. He came after Roman and Roman grabbed him by the neck and started punching him in the face. AJ was screaming at Rhodes to get up and Big E tried to interfere but Ambrose and Rollins made sure he couldn't do anything. Payne just watched as Roman picked up Rhodes and slammed him on the ground. Roman stood up and looked at her, she just smiled but it looked like a sarcastic smile. Roman didn't change his face he just pulled his hair back and turned to Cody who was crawling over to AJ. Roman grabbed him by the leg and pulled him back, Cody kicked his hand off of his leg and he stood up and kicked Roman in the face.

"What do you think is going on through Payne's mind right now; I mean she doesn't even seem to be reacting to what's going on." Michael questioned.

"I have no idea but AJ is going crazy over there every time Rhode's takes a hit to the face. Oh and there he goes back to AJ." John responded.

"A tap was made AJ's in!"

Roman walked over to Payne and tapped her in, Payne made her way into the ring and AJ didn't waste any time trying to attack her. AJ ran after Payne and Payne stepped out of the way so that she ran into the ropes. Payne grabbed AJ by the hair and kneed her a few times in the stomach. She punched AJ in the head, AJ caught a punch and began to fight back; she was going crazy screaming while she punched Payne in the head rapidly. Payne pushed AJ off of her and pinned her against the ropes as she began to kick AJ in her leg and stomach. The Referee started counting and when he said five Payne backed up, she pulled her brown hair behind her ear and teased AJ to come after her. AJ ran back for her and Payne caught her just as she got close she slammed her down on the ground and Payne went for a cover.

"AJ kicks out a two!" Michael screamed.

"You know these two very capable Diva's, both are very good fighters and both are fighting to walk out of the ring a winner." John said

"Payne seems to have a style with her wrestling she's able to pick up on what throws a person off the most like how AJ just goes bananas and starts delivering all those punches. I think Payne sees a weak spot in that. If you notice Payne has stayed calm for a while she even looks like she's having fun teasing AJ." Michael said.

AJ pulled her submission move on Payne and screamed at her to tap out, Payne risked an arm injury and went limp falling back on top of AJ. Payne sat up messaging her arm which was obviously in pain. AJ tried to rub her back as she turned over on her belly. Payne took advantage and put her in her submission, the Cradle.

"AJ better tap out! She could risk some serious injury if she can't get out of this." John said.

AJ was in too much pain and she tapped on the mat, the match was called to an end and Payne held her hands in the air. The crowd cheered for her as the announcer said,

"The winners of this tag-team Match is Payne Taylor and Roman Reigns!"

Big E pulled AJ out of the ring and carried her away; Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose were now focused on Cody Rhodes who was trying to go after Roman. Payne grabbed her title belt and held it up; she grabbed onto Romans hand and held it up as the crowd cheered for them. She jumped up on the ropes giving the crowd some love and smiling hard. She blew a kiss to AJ and Big E to tease her and AJ started to kick and scream to try and get back to her, Payne just smiled. She turned around and Roman was standing right in front of her it caught her off guard. Payne held out her hand for him to shake he grabbed it and returned to the shake but then he did the unexpected. Roman grabbed the back of her head and kissed her, it wasn't one of those sweet, soft, cute kisses where if you were watching you'd probably be watching in an awkward silence. No, it was one of those hard hitting, passionate, _I will see_ _you in my bed later_ type kisses and it was hot, not just hot it was SIZZLE, HOT, SPARK, ON FIRE! The crowd was in shock for a second and then they started screaming in cheers. Michael Cole was laughing back at the commentary desk with John Layfield.

"Can you believe this?! Roman Reigns of the Shield just kissed Payne Taylor." Michael said in amazement while laughing.

"I can't believe it but I'll tell you who's in more disbelief everybody Payne represents and Cody Rhodes who asked her out."

"Look at these two going at it!" Michael said instigating.

Cody Rhodes did not look happy at all; he looked more shocked than anything. He wasn't going to give up his pursuit to sway her on his side but he just couldn't process what was happening right before his eyes. Payne was probably the most shocked because even though she received the kiss and returned it a little (well a lot) she pushed away and looked a Roman shocked. She seemed paralyzed she didn't say anything and she didn't try to move any more than she already did. She was really just trying to breathe; it was a hot kiss though, one that she appreciated a lot. This wasn't going to look good with the other superstars she represented though. The thing that made it even more uncomfortable for her is that Roman didn't even smile like he was happy or like it was a joke; he kept that same hard ass look as he walked past Payne and got out of the ring. Payne didn't move though she was still trying to process what happened. The Shield's intro played and the Shield exited through the audience stairs and a commercial break began. After the commercial break Michael and John are seen at the commentary desk and they take us back to what happened during the break. Payne is pacing back stage trying to breathe and Rene comes up to her,

"Excuse me Payne, can we get a comment on what happened back out there with you and Roman?" she asked

Payne turned around to her; she didn't look upset she still looked like she was trying to calm down.

"Anything?" Rene asked.

Cody walked up to Payne,

"What the hell was that back there? If you didn't want to go out with me all you had to do was say so."

"Hey don't yell at her she's in shock." Sheamus said as he walked up to her.

The Miz and Ziggler showed up too and Randy Orton followed all of them fussing about that kiss that just happened on stage. Payne put her hands to her head trying to get a clear thought.

"Guys shut the hell up! I don't even know what happened out there, I'm still trying to process all of this. I don't know what the hell happened okay. I just… I just need time to think." Payne yelled and then she walked away.

After they watched Payne walk away they all started fussing at each other and then the camera goes back to Michael and John.

"Just think about it this guy doesn't look like somebody who'd show even a little affection for any one and he just kisses her in front of everyone." John said.

" Yeah, Booker T set up a great main event tonight on Smackdown. Wade Barret goes up against Ryback but now we've got Kane in a handicap match against Kofi Kingston, Daniel Bryan and Dolf Ziggler next."

**I'm not going to describe what's going on in the handicap match or the main event it's too much. I hope you liked this Chapter, I'm trying to get a little more Payne and Rhodes action in there but it's gonna take some time, besides I kind of like her with Roman. The next chapter will be during Monday night Raw and it's all leading up to the big "Randy Orton and The Miz showdown" at Money in the bank.**


	3. Ch 3 part I: Payne wants an explanation

**This is going to be in Three parts, you know how on Raw they sometimes have wrestlers comment on an event or they make a challenge and then the GM spontaneously sets up an opening match, this is where Payne makes a comment about Roman and their kiss. The second part is where Payne is a guest commentator (still on Raw) with Seth Rollins and CM Punk going into a match and she talks about some of her concern about the people she represent and her worries about the main event. The third part is the main event and who wins and who she chooses but that doesn't mean that Part III is the end of the fan fiction.**

"A lot happened on Smackdown last Friday night and we'll take you back to the intense fight between Wade Barret and Ryback later on in the show." Michael opened up with.

"To tell you the truth I watched Smackdown and it was a wild night, especially with Roman Reigns and Payne Taylor's passionate kiss." Jerry said.

"Wow that was some kiss and it just came out of nowhere, I didn't think Roman had it in him."

"Roman? I was expecting Payne to pull away from him the minute his lips touched hers. Ever since that little fling with Kane last summer, Payne hasn't bothered with looking for a relationship." Jerry retorted with a chuckle.

Payne's intro music started playing and Payne walked down the ramp with a microphone in her hand. She didn't look happy, quite frankly she looked pissed. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a tight white shirt that could've passed for a sports bra if it didn't have sleeves. Her hair was wavy and it hung down her back, she didn't look like she was planning to wrestle today and if she was she didn't get the chance to get dressed yet. As she got in the ring everyone was still cheering and chattering; she stood by the ropes and sighed, she pulled the microphone up to her mouth and then pulled the hair that spilled over her shoulder behind her.

"I came out here to address something but first I want to say something to all the WWE superstars I represent. I have no intention of representing the Shield, my mind has not changed about that and I don't reckon it will, I just want all of you to know that because I know there's been some talk in the locker room." Payne said.

She walked to the left of the ring and then turned around going back to the middle and looked at the other side of the stadium.

"Payne mentioned that last Friday night on Smackdown that she wasn't going to have anything to do with them." Michael said.

"Yeah but with a kiss like that you can't help but wonder afterwards." Jerry said.

The camera moved back to Payne standing in the middle of the ring looking a little off, like a cross of her feeling nauseous and sad. Payne put the microphone up to her mouth again and then she smiled when one of the guys in the crowd screamed, "I love you Payne" over everyone else.

"I love you too, whoever said that." Payne said laughing. She turned and said,

"Now, there's been a lot of talk about that kiss that happened on Smackdown and even more talk about what the hell is going on between me and Roman Reigns. I don't have an answer or an explanation for the way the Reigns has been acting or why he kissed me all I know is that he did it. There is however one person I know who can give me those answers. So…" Payne leaned against the ropes facing the stairs where Shield usually enters into the ring and she continued,

"Roman, why don't you come down here and give all these good people including me an explanation." she said.

She put the microphone down and waited to her the music playing, she even looked around a little bit and then said,

"I'm not leaving this ring until I get an answer so somebody better send him out here!"

Cody Rhodes' intro started playing and he walked out on the ramp looking very upset but Payne smiled when she saw his mustache was gone and nowhere in sight. He grabbed a microphone and before he even started to climb into the ring he started talking

"Why are you waiting around for a man who kisses you and then walks away without any emotion at all? He has no respect for you, all he's doing is trying to mess up your game so that he can come in and take that intercontinental Champion belt for himself. Payne, open your eyes, those beautiful… brown eyes and look at what he's doing to you. Roman Reigns is just a distraction to you and to me." Rhodes said.

Cody Rhodes was in the middle of the ring standing in front of Payne and he had his hand on her shoulder so he could hold her cheek when she leaned her head to the right. She lifted up her head and said,

"Yeah well I'd prefer if he'd come here and say it to my face. And how is he a distraction to you exactly?"

"He's getting in the way of you being able to answer my question; I want you to go out with me."

"You don't give up do you?" Payne said

"Let's see."

Rhodes wrapped his arm around Payne's waist and pulled her close to him and he kissed her. His kiss was nothing like Roman's hot, passionate, spark and sizzle. Rhodes' kiss was kind and sweet but it wasn't a boring kiss it was the kind of kiss that you might say 'hot damn' too and you were just waiting for them to take each other's clothes off (In Rhodes' case he was already half way there.) The crowd kind of got silent trying to anticipate what the two would do next. Payne placed her other hand on Rhodes' face then she pulled away as quickly as she could. She smiled for a second and then it disappeared she swallowed it down,

"Rhodes, I very much like that you don't have that caterpillar on your lip anymore and I accept your invitation to take me out," she leaned closer to him and looked him in the eye.

"But I still want to hear it from Roman; if this is a game I want him to tell me form now on every things fair game."

Payne dropped the microphone and went to the ropes to get down until the Shield's intro song started playing.

"Uh oh this isn't going to be good for Cody Rhodes." Michael said.

"Especially, after that kiss on Smackdown." Jerry added.

"Would you get off that? Go take a cold shower."

"Believe me I wish I could." Jerry said laughing.

"I think you're too old for her."

"Wasn't it her that said two years ago she digs older men."

Michael tsked him and said,

"You should be ashamed of yourself, you're terrible."

Roman was in the ring with Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose surrounding Payne and Cody Rhodes. Payne looked stressed out, she was breathing heavy and she kept looking back at Ambrose and the side where Rollins was standing. There was nothing good that was about to happen in that ring.

"Now you come down to explain?" Payne said

Roman just looked at her, there was tension in the ring, the kind you'd love to avoid if you knew you could. He stepped forward and Rhodes stood in front of Payne, Payne held onto Rhodes' arm so that he wouldn't hit Roman. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose stepped forward to make sure they could catch Rhodes if he hit their friend. Payne looked at them and then to Roman,

"How 'bout that explanation Hun?" She said

Roman looked at her then to Cody and said in his microphone,

"Move."

You could see Cody trying to swallow any fear he had down so that it didn't show but he did tell Roman no, he wasn't moving from in front of her at least not willingly. Roman stepped up to him so Payne stood in front of Rhodes and Reigns.

"Don't, please." She said.

Roman took his eyes from Rhodes to Payne, he put the microphone up to him and opened his mouth almost about to speak until he kissed her. It wasn't a long lasting kiss in fact you could count three one thousands and it would've been over. That kiss however was hot and spicy; it had that spark and flame to it that literally made Payne lose her breath and got her hot and bothered. She tried to refocus; she closed her eyes, took in a breath and then exhaled lightly looking back up at Roman. Roman had the microphone by him again and this time he spoke,

"I like you Payne, that's why I kissed you. There is no motive like this clown is claiming except for the fact that I want you. I don't care what I have to do to prove it but I like you…" he was looking her dead in the eyes and she didn't know whether to look back or look at the ground.

"There's your explanation." He said and he handed her the microphone back.

She put her hand to her head and scratched her eyebrow,

"You're making my job very difficult Reigns." She said.

Payne dropped the microphone and backed up a little so that she could walk past Roman to get out of the ring. She still didn't believe him but she really wanted too, she was more on Roman's wagon then she was on Rhodes' but she couldn't handle the stress at the moment. She slid down to the edge of the ring so she could slip down until there was the terrible screech from the banshee known as Vikki Guerrero coming out to say,

"Excuse me! ... Excuse me!"

"What is it Vikki?" Rhodes said.

"Since you and Roman have such an interest in Payne I making it a main event tonight, Roman Reigns versus Cody Rhodes with special guest referee… Payne Taylor." Vikki said

She gave a smile of great pride and then turned around and walked back behind the entrance. Payne looked very annoyed, for the first time since she started representing people in the WWE she had no control over the match and what it would be for. Two people she didn't want to see win or lose were about to fight each other and she had no choice but to watch. She wasn't just pissed off, she was nervous. Payne shook her head and sighed and she climbed down the ring and walked away. Roman, the rest of Shield and Cody Rhodes watched her walk away.

**So that's it for chapter 3 part I the next part is supposed to imply that three other matches have already happened and that they haven't shared what happened between Wade Barret and Ryback just yet. I hope you enjoyed, much thanks for the review and I don't know if anyone ever noticed the style of how Payne talks, she's got a little country in her speech but there's also a suburb twang and a little of a formal tone to her. It gets mixed up a lot but it's supposed to be like that. Any way thanks for reading and stay tuned for Chapter 3 part II. P.S I like her a lot more when she's with Roman because Roman is just on hunk of man you can't resist. O.o chill bumps **


	4. Ch3 part II: Cm Punk vs Seth Rollins

**As promised this is Chapter 3 part II, so Cm Punk and Seth Rollins are already in the ring when this starts. Here's some history on the Punk and Rollins situation. Cm Punk is fighting Seth Rollins because he now holds the WWE champion title and Punk wants it back. All the members of Shield are holding a WWE title except for Roman. Dean Ambrose is holding the US champion title. So Payne is at the desk but before the match starts Michael shows a clip of what happened during the break. I showed my mom a picture of Roman Reigns and we both agreed he's gorgeous! **

Payne was sitting down in Vikki's office biting her nails when Vikki walked in to see Payne.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked

"Look Vikki, I know you're very busy but I am begging you, call off the match tonight?"

"Why would I do that? Everyone in the WWE wants to see a good match for the main event tonight."

"But why not any of the others who want a match tonight, like Orton and Miz they're both ready to fight. Just leave Rhodes and Reigns to me." Payne tried to negotiate.

Vikki shook her head no and then she smiled,

"You're the one who told me to take charge even if nobody else liked it, and I have. But since you asked I think I'll make this a little more interesting. Whoever wins tonight… will compete against… the Miz for the intercontinental Champion title at Money in the Bank."

"What! No, no, no Vikki-"Payne said panicked

Vikki just walked off laughing; Payne looked sick she put her hand on her stomach and sat back down.

"We're back on Monday night Raw with our guest commentator Payne." Michael said.

The camera was focused on the ring and the bell rang. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns were standing in Seth Rollins corner as the match began. Cm Punk punched Seth Rollins in the face then kicked him in the leg. Seth fell to the mat and Cm punk went to go kick him again Seth caught him by the leg and stood up slamming him to the mat.

"Oh! Seth Rollins slams Cm Punk to the mat! Rollins goes for a quick cover-"

"Come on Punk!" Payne interrupted.

Punk kicked out and put Seth in a head lock,

"I though you never cheered for anyone during a match." Jerry asked

"I don't when I represent both of the wrestlers and I represent so many that it's been a while since I've been able to cheer." Payne said

"Cm Punk, going for the suplex." Michael said.

Seth Rollins was on the mat in pain with his hand on his back.

"Cm Punk usually has you in his corner but he apparently asked you to stay back this time." Michael said.

"Yeah, with everything that's been happening with The Shield he felt that it would be better for me to keep out of his match. I agree with him though I just screwed up Randy Orton and The Miz's match and Punk doesn't want that to happen to him too." Payne answered.

Punk was leaning against the ropes recovering and Seth was just standing up, he ran towards Punk and Punk moved out of the way just in time. Seth went through the ropes and hit the commentary desk. Punk got out of the ring and came after Seth grabbing his head and preparing to throw him over the commentary desk. Jerry, Michael and Payne all moved out of the way just when Seth got the upper hand and threw Punk over the desk. Punk punched Seth in the stomach while Seth tried to punch Punk in the head. Punk pushed Seth into the black wall; he tried to catch his breath while Seth struggled to stand up. Michael and Jerry returned to the commentator desk but Payne stayed where she was watching. Seth grabbed Punk and threw him into the stairs Punk looked like he was exhausted. Seth forced him into the ring again and then he pulled a chair from under the ring. Punk got up and ran towards Seth going through the ropes and knocking him down again. Punk kicked him into the commentary desk where Seth hit his head. Roman and Dean couldn't take any more of watching Punk beat up Seth; they ran over to join in on the fight. Punk punched Dean but Roman grabbed a hold of Punk and started punching him. Payne was told by Punk to stay out of it and even though it was killing her she was going to stay out of it. All she could do at the moment was watch as her friend was being attacked unfairly by the Shield. Something the WWE wasn't new too, they all started cheering for Punk and there was another half cheering for Shield. The bell rang to stop the match but that didn't stop the fight. Payne sat down back at the commentary desk with Michael and Jerry.

"Payne, tell me what's going on through your mind right now." Michael asked.

"Honesty I want to jump in there and help Punk but he asked me not to and I promised I wouldn't get involved. I am dying in my seat watching this." Payne said frustrated.

Roman was stomping on Punk's arm while Dean and Seth kicked Punk in the stomach, Payne was gripping the arms of her chair, it was clear she was pissed off.

"The Shield is just dominating over Punk, and there is no one stopping this." Michael said.

"This is insane, the match is over and they're still just attacking him." Jerry added.

Rollins and Ambrose picked up Punk and Reigns slammed him down, The Shield's signature final move. Payne stood up and Roman turned to her looking her in the eyes. Payne walked up to the ring and started to climb in it while Dean and Seth left the ring. They walked up the ramp turning back to see what Roman was doing. Payne climbed into the ring making eye contact with Roman, he stepped forward and she stepped to the side. She held her hand up and asked the Referee for a microphone. When he handed her the microphone she said,

"Let me tell you something Roman, I can take losing control, I can handle it when Punk asks me to stay out of his fight and I can even handle this crazy ride you and Rhodes are taking me on but what I can't stand is watching my friends being beaten up in front of me and me not being able to do a damn thing about it."

Roman stepped forward and she held her hand up to keep the space between them, she was mad, mad at him and mad at herself but she didn't blame him for doing what he did. The Shield has been attacking people since they showed up about six years ago.

"Now wait, just let me finish okay… Look I know The Shield's game; I know what you're all about. Strike fear in the hearts of all the WWE superstars. Show the world that you are the strongest! That you dominate the ring and that no one… No one can defeat you! I couldn't get the main event canceled tonight but as the guest referee I will stand up there with the winner and I will raise his hand to the audience as the number one contender for the intercontinental champion title match… I like you Roman, I really do and I can't say whether I want you or Rhodes to win but I can say this… Next time you do that to my friend have the decency not to do it right in front of my face. That being said, good luck on your match tonight." Payne said

She kissed him on the cheek and walked over to Punk to help him up. The medics rushed over; Roman passed by them to climb down out of the ring. He turned around to look back at Payne and Payne looked up at him and gave him a slight smile then went back to tend to Punk.

"Did Payne just put Roman in his place?" Jerry said laughing.

"No, she just wished him luck on his match and she asked him not to beat up her friends in front of her. It had nothing to do with putting him in his place." Michael responded.

"I'm just saying that it sounded like Payne is getting a little more frustrated about the events about to take place on tonight's main event." Jerry said.

"Of course she's frustrated, the man she represents asked her not to be in his corner and then she had to watch him get beaten up right in front of her."

"She didn't have too; she could've gotten up and distracted them if she wanted too."

"Yeah, but she does what her clients ask her to do so that they trust her, that's exactly what she did. If there's anyone to blame it's Punk for making Payne back off. I mean look what he did to Heyman. Anyway coming up, Kofi Kingston takes on Christian in a no disqualification match, that's next on Raw!"

**That's all for part II, part III is going to be the main event between Roman and Cody. I hope I can make it a little more exciting than these other chapters I've been writing. I'm going to start it off from their introductions into the ring and go from there. At the end of part III, you'll find out which guy Payne choses to be with and then Chapter 4 will be like the '**_**daily lives of WWE superstars'.**_** You see Payne and the man she chose on their date instead of in the ring on Raw or Smackdown.**


	5. Ch3 part III:Roman Reigns vs Cody Rhodes

**Okay this is the last part, honesty I want to get this over with because I can't wait to write Chapter 4 that's where the real fun happens. I don't want to say any more because I don't want to spoil it. So without further ado here is Chapter 3 part III: Roman Reigns vs Cody Rhodes.**

"We're back on Raw and here's the main event, Roman Reigns versus Cody Rhodes. Whoever wins this match up will compete against the Miz for the Intercontinental Champion title." Michael said.

"This is going to be a pretty interesting fight especially since Payne will be the special guest referee for this match." Jerry added

"What do you think is going on in her mind right now Jerry?"

"I can't imagine, I mean two guys whom she claims to have interest in are about to fight and she has to watch. I don't know if she's happy about it or if she's absolutely terrified."

"Well, she already told all the WWE superstars she works with that she's not representing Shield but everyone is still worried that if something start goings on with her and Roman that'll all change."

"I don't think so, Payne is a smart girl and she knows what she wants. I think even if she and Roman were to hook up she wouldn't let that interfere with her decision. Her being with Roman doesn't mean that she's representing Shield she's just in a relationship with one of the members."Jerry retorted.

Payne's Intro music played as she walked out on the ramp with her black and white stripe shirt on with her black shorts.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome your World Heavy Weight Diva's Champion, Payne! Taylor!" the announcer said.

Payne entered in the ring and waved to the crowd of people cheering for her and screaming happily. She then leaned against the ropes as Cody Rhodes' intro music played. He came out with his hood on and stopped to take it off. Payne smiled at him and laughed a little as he walked down the ramp watching her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, weighing 215lbs Cody! Rhodes!"

He climbed into the ring and grabbed onto Payne and went straight for a kiss, you could tell she was caught off guard. She pulled her hands up quickly from the surprise then she wrapped her hands around his shoulders. Her heart could've stopped from the pure heat rising up between them. This kiss wasn't anything like their first kiss or Romans kiss. It wasn't sweet, it was rough but the good kind of rough the kind that made her want even more. She couldn't jump him in the ring but that didn't mean she didn't want too. Cody gripped her side and held onto her tight he had his hand in her hair and though the audience couldn't see it Payne could defiantly feel him pulling on it lightly. Rhodes let her go slowly and she leaned against the ropes pulling her hair back and catching her breath while also trying to remember what she was doing in the ring in the first place. Reality set in when the Shield's intro played and Cody Rhodes' face turned into a look of dislike. Payne turned around and looked at the audience and saw Roman walking down the steps but Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose didn't come with him. After Rhodes' kiss she was hoping Reigns wouldn't do the same for the sake of her still being able to breathe. There was something about Rhodes that wasn't adding up though, something that he said earlier that she'd been thinking about all night_. All he's doing is trying to mess up your game so that he can come in and take that intercontinental Champion belt for himself. _That kept running in her head, when did Roman ever mention the Intercontinental Champion title ever? It didn't even come up as topic in all the conversations they had; moreover, Roman was the only one of the two that stated exactly what he wanted clearly. Cody Rhodes just mentioned what Roman wanted to support his argument but his comment didn't seem like it even applied to anything. That's when Payne's interest turned to suspicion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, weighing 265lbs Roman! Reigns!"

Roman entered the ring with his vest on, he had that same mean expression like he always did; there was something about that expression that Payne really found alluring. She liked it for some reason. Cody and Roman walked up on each other, both in the others face so Payne stepped between them, lightly pushing Roman away from Cody. Payne looked at Roman and gave him a slight smile; she placed a hand on his cheek and kissed the other open cheek. He turned his head a little and her kiss landed on the edge of his lips and on his cheek. She pulled back and got closer to the ropes, Rhodes looked at her then to Roman. The bell rang and the match began with Cody charging at Roman immediately with a punch. Roman moved out of the way and Cody turned his back so he could catch himself on the ropes. He bounced back off and Roman held out his arm for Rhodes to run straight into it. Payne looked at Roman who looked as if he was sizing her up as he walked around Rhodes and he started stomping on his arm. Cody curled up in pain and rolled to the other side of the ropes and grabbed a hold of them to get himself up. When Cody stood up, he ran after Roman again and kicked him in the leg. He fell against the ropes and Cody started to kick at him against the ropes. Payne started counting with every hit he made, by the fifth time he stopped.

"Now this has got to be tough on Payne she looks like she's struggling trying to be a fair referee in this match." Michael commented

"Cody Rhodes is doing fine on the offensive side; Roman doesn't seem to be focused though."

"This is the first time I've seen Roman- Roman's going for a cover- and Cody kicks out at two. This is the first time I've ever seen Roman distracted by a woman." Michael responded.

"Well you know what they say, there's a first time for everything." Jerry laughed.

Cody picked up the pace punching Roman in the face against the ropes, he moved back a little and ran after Roman again. Roman moved out of the way and Cody crashed against the ropes where Roman was. Roman pulled Cody back by his hair and lifted him up slamming him into the mat. Cody just laid there in pain and Roman went for a cover. Payne counted,

"One! Two!-"

Cody kicked out just in time; Roman stood up and started stomping on Rhodes arm. Payne looked away, Roman picked up Cody again so that he could slam him but Cody fought back. Rhodes punched Roman in the stomach continuously. Roman let go of him and Rhodes turned around to launch himself off of the ropes again and kicked Roman in the face. Payne didn't look too happy about that either. Roman hit the mat on his back and Cody started stomping on his arm too, Roman inched over to the ropes and grabbed a hold of them, pulling himself up. Rhodes wasn't done with him though, when Roman stood up Cody ran and jumped high enough off the ground to kick Roman in the face. Roman fell to the mat and Cody went for a cover,

"One! Two! Three!" Payne counted.

Cody stood up shouting 'yes' and holding his hands up to the crowd.

"I can't believe what just happened here. Cody Rhodes just beat Roman Reigns, a member of the Shield!" Michael said in shock.

"I don't believe it either; I think something's going on here." Jerry added suspicious.

Payne gave him a smile and grabbed his hand holding it up as the announcer said,

"Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of this match is Cody Rhodes."

Roman sat up and was leaning against the ropes looking very annoyed. Cody turned to Payne and picked her up while kissing her. He turned her around and then set her down and placed his hands on each side of her face. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and Payne smiled back at him with a little chuckle. Payne held up a finger and asked for a microphone. She stood in between both Rhodes and Reigns.

"Congrats Rhodes you got exactly what you wanted." She opened up, looking happy.

Cody was smiling but something about the way she said it caught him off guard, he turned his head in confusion.

"You did it Rhodes, you beat Roman Reigns and now you're the number one contender for the Intercontinental Champion title against The Miz at money in the bank...You know there's something very funny though, you were supposed to have that match against the Miz first after beating Orton but then the Shield attacked you and you got injured so you couldn't compete." Payne said

She tapped her cheek with her forefinger walking towards Roman a little bit and then turning around to Rhodes she walked up to him a little bit and then stopped. She left a lot of space between them.

"What is she getting at?" Jerry said

"I don't know." Michael responded.

"Cody I find you to be just about the most interesting person I have ever had the pleasure of being tricked by. A little birdie informed me that you when back and talked to Vikki about your match tonight and convinced her into making it a number one contender match. Now I don't know how you knew doing all of this would work or that Guerrero would make this match but I assume you just went with it. You know where you messed up though Cody, I mean if you had really thought all this through you would've actually gotten me to fall for you game. Here are a few things you did wrong, for one you got impatient and you moved way too quickly with your scheme. There was no planning you just did sloppy work. Then, you said all Roman was trying to do was mess up my game and get the Intercontinental Champion title for himself. That's funny because he never mentioned the title ever; he never once hinted towards it, he didn't mention it, in fact, the one thing Reigns did do that you failed at was… he told me he wanted me." She said getting in his face.

Roman stood up and crossed his arms with a smirk on his face.

"He told me he liked me; he never once stopped acting like who he was and that's why I asked Roman to lose this match against you. The first thing you said to me when you won, even though nobody else heard you, you said 'that title is mine'...You proved you could manipulate people Rhodes the only difference is I do it honestly, that and I'm actually good at it. I wouldn't try to cross me again Rhodes, justice has its way of biting back." She finished.

Payne dropped the microphone and moved back behind Roman,

"Oh! Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose; came out of nowhere and started attacking Cody Rhodes!" Michael said excited.

"And Roman is joining in on the action." Jerry said amazed.

Rollins and Ambrose picked up Rhodes and Reigns slammed him down demonstrating their signature move. Payne was leaning against the ropes smirking quiet evilly and Roman walked around Cody Rhodes keeping his eye on pain.

"What just happened here, did Payne just let The Shield attack Cody Rhodes?" Michael said confused.

"Ha-ha, well hell hath no fury like a Diva scorned." Jerry said laughing.

Roman looked at Payne with a sort of smirk and grabbed a hold of her pressing her body close to his so quickly she almost lost her breath. She placed a hand on Romans cheek and he kissed her and damn was it a kiss. He lifted her up higher than Rhodes ever did, it wasn't just a rough kiss it wasn't just a hot passionate kiss. It was the 'I finally got you' kiss, where you can imagine the guy slamming the girl down on the bed and taking her clothes off as fast as he could while outlining her body with his fingertips. If it wasn't a PG rated show she would've had no problem giving the world a show worth seeing. His fingers were entangled in her hair and she was squeezing on his big broad shoulders making him want so much more of her. It was that kind of kiss where if you wanted Roman or if you had a man you were ready to try the same thing in the bathroom at the stadium because you couldn't wait to get home (there wouldn't be enough time) .

"Well what does this mean for the other WWE superstars she represents, I mean she's obviously not working with Cody Rhodes but is she working with Shield now?"

"I don't think so, I think Roman arranged his buddies to come out here and beat the hell out of Rhodes all on his own. Revenge isn't Payne's style."

"Then what was with her statement 'justice has a way of biting back' isn't that a little suspicious." Michael asked.

"Well think about it this way she just figured out that Cody Rhodes was playing her-"

"She does that every day in the WWE."

"Yeah but like she said she's actually good at it and she does it honestly, everyone knows she's a manipulator, they know when they're being manipulated by her. She's entitled to be upset."

"Yeah well it looks like she's having fun with Reigns right now." Michael said.

**Well there you go, Payne chose Roman. Maybe you already guessed it or maybe it came as a surprise to you either way that's the way I wrote it. Now, chapter 4 will be outside of the WWE universe and it's what Roman and Payne do when Payne pays him a visit at home. I honestly don't know how to make these fights better, between the commentary and describing the fight at the same time it's a little difficult. Any way I'd love you to Review on this chapter at least about the fight so I know how to write them better. And thanks for reading ****. Oh yes and when you read Chapter 4 don't expect it to be as if they're no longer acting, the way I'm writing the fan fiction is everything that happens in the WWE is a part of their lives in reality.**


	6. Ch4: Roman and Payne day off 1st

**Okay so this Chapter starts out with Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose talking to Roman after the show in Romans hotel room. Warning; only for mature eyes if you don't wanna know what happens don't read. I hope you enjoy this one, I know I will. :P**

There were beer bottles on the table in front of the TV when Roman came out with a bag of chips completely forgetting the bowl and not really caring that he did. He sat down in front of Seth and Dean holding the open side of the bag out to them, they both dug their hands in taking a handful of chips to eat.

"What's up with you and that chick Roman? I don't think I can take too much of her attitude?" Seth said

"I thought it was bold, she certainly knows how to stand up for herself, besides, no one's ever spoken to the Shield like that before let alone Roman." Dean responded.

"That's exactly my point, if this chick starts standing up to Roman and the rest of us she'll ruin our image at the WWE, the other Superstars will start challenging Shield. We should stay focused on getting you a title; forget about the Intercontinental Champion title, you should go for the World Heavy Weight Champion title. She doesn't represent Curtis Axel yet." Seth said to Roman.

"One, superstars at the WWE are already stepping up to us she had nothing to do with that. Two, she represents Cm Punk and both him and Axel were Heyman guys what makes you think she doesn't have her eye set on him next. Three, why shouldn't Roman have a little action? The chick is hot; you deserve a little R&R with a good looking girl. You've already touched down on first base." Dean said.

Seth started arguing with him about not being allowed to use a football reference with a baseball reference. Roman shook his head and interrupted,

"Look, I like her okay. She's different, not just a pretty face there's more."

"She's also a master at manipulating people, she could try and manipulate you and turn the Shield soft." Seth said.

"What about her makes you think that she's one of those girls that like to keep the peace? She's aware of what goes on in the WWE; she let us beat up Cm Punk. Plus she already said she will have nothing to do with the Shield, leave him alone Seth."

"Guys, you don't get a say in this. Besides, I don't know if I'll ask her out." Roman said.

"Why not?!" Dean began to protest.

"Well she just found out Rhodes was playing her; what makes you think that she'll be so eager to jump on my wagon?"

"You do know that she kissed you back right, and I mean she KISSED you back. She wants you man, you better get her before someone else does." Dean said raising his beer to him.

Roman just laughed and shook his head, to be honest there were a few things he didn't mind talking to her about or doing to her. He shook his head trying to let the images leave his mind; he didn't think it was proper to think that, especially around friends. They all started drinking their beers and Roman couldn't help but think that maybe Seth had a point, if he and Payne were to get involved it could affect the team but he couldn't help but like her. She was a strong chick, she said what she wanted and she didn't bow down to anyone but at the same time she did whatever she could to please her friends. Roman was brought out of his deep thought when his phone started ringing,

_Float down like autumn leaves hush now close your eyes before the sleep and you're miles away and yesterday you were here with me._

The ringer on the phone played but Roman never heard that song before, he answered it a little confused when he noticed the number on the phone was his cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Oh, thank God someone picked up." A female voice said relieved.

"Who is this?"

"Well who is this? You're the one with my phone." She said

"This is Roman, now who are you?"

"Jesus, someone up the must have it out for me. This is Payne Taylor." She said upset

You could tell she was tired and moody but he wondered how they got their phones mixed up. It must've been when he set his phone down on Vikki's couch for a second, Payne must've picked up the wrong Phone.

"Do you want me to stop by and give it back?" Roman asked

"Uh- no I'm way to tired I just wanted to know where it was I'll come get it from you tomorrow afternoon okay." She said.

"Okay."

"Roman." She sounded a little sentimental now.

"Yeah?"

Payne slightly smiled to herself and there was a silence on the phone,

"Thank you."

"For?"

She sighed and said,

"Everything."

"You're welcome." Roman said a little thrown off.

Payne hung up the phone and when Roman heard the click he looked at the phone and put it back down on the table. Seth and Dean questioned him about it and he explained that their phones were switched up and that she was coming over to retrieve it the next day. Dean tried to convince him to ignore what Seth was saying and just go out with Payne and Seth told him to just be cautious if he wasn't going to listen to him. Roman laid in the bed thinking about what he would do or say when Payne came for her phone. He liked the idea of hanging out with her though, and getting to know her a little more. He wouldn't mind having her lay next to him in bed either or someone to sit on the couch with other than the guys. Roman dozed off and woke up earlier than he meant to but he figured since he was up he might as well go ahead and take a shower. He had the water on forever, when he got out of the shower an hour and a half had passed. He wrapped a towel around him and got dressed from the waist down; he heard a knock on the door and walked out to see who it was. He opened the door without even checking and saw Payne standing there looking very pretty. She had a white shirt on that showed her mid-drift and a little cleavage with fitted blue jeans that complimented her hips and the curve of her legs. There were two loose strands of hair in front of her face and the rest of her hair was pulled behind her ears it was wavy and it hung down her back with some loose hair over her shoulders. When she saw him standing in front of him with those black pants, his hair still wet from the shower and his exposed upper body she wanted to die. She gave him a smile and looked down so she could pull his phone out of her pocket. She held it up to him and said,

"I think this belongs to you."

"Yeah," he grabbed his phone.

"Thanks." He looked down at himself and then said,

"Sorry I just got out of the shower."

"Oh I figured, don't worry about it. I'm used to being around half naked men I kissed one last night remember." She said trying to joke around.

He gave her a slight smile and invited her in while he went back into his room to grab her phone. He came back out with a black t shirt on and she couldn't help but blush when she noticed how big his muscles were. She grabbed her phone and thanked him and she walked to the door.

"Um, Payne." He called after her.

She turned around and said,

"Yeah?"

"Are you busy today?" he asked.

"Nope, not really." She responded so casually you would've thought she knew what he was about to ask already.

"Would you like to have a drink with me?"

Payne turned around and she gave him a smile.

"Sure, I know this club down the street." She said.

"Okay, let me just my keys and we can go."

"Okay."

Payne walked out of the room and waited by the elevators for Roman. Roman was pretty excited to be going out with her; he couldn't wait which is why he was getting frustrated that he couldn't find his keys. Payne was humming to herself when she heard a door open up, she thought it was Roman coming out of his room but it was actually Cody Rhodes. _Jesus! He's on this floor too?! God will you ever give me a break? _She thought to herself, she turned around slowly trying not to cause attention to herself but Cody already saw her. He walked over to the elevator and the awkward moment began. He just looked at her for a little bit and for some reason Payne started feeling like a tiny ant in a very, very big world.

"I've got to say. I deserved what happened to me on Raw last night."

"Oh really?" Payne said trying to recover some of her boldness.

"Look I know you're mad at me but I really do like you Payne." He said.

"Liking someone doesn't mean using them for your own personal gain Rhodes, if it makes you feel any better you're a good kisser. You could make a girl happy with those lips but that girl isn't going to be me."

"Is that because of Roman?"

"At least he didn't lie to me, I like you both I can't help it but I like Roman more." Payne said.

Rhodes moved closer to her trapping her against the wall, she put her hands up trying to push him away but he was stronger than he let anyone know.

"Rhodes stop."

"What is it about him?"

"Well for one he respects my space unlike you."

"Oh really?"

"Rhodes please, move." Payne said

"I'd do what she asks," Roman said standing right behind Rhodes.

Rhodes turned his head to see Roman looking very territorial, he held out his hand to Payne and she grabbed a hold of it and Roman lead her into the elevator. Payne felt a little bad for him, she felt like she just humiliated him but then she figured he'd get over it just as quickly as she would get over him lying to her. She looked up at Roman and couldn't help but smile at him; despite his 'I'm always pissed off' look she could tell he was a big softy underneath and she just couldn't resist that. She tried to keep distance between them because she could feel the heat of his body touching hers and she was already doing all she could to keep her hands off of him, the elevator ride down wouldn't be long enough for what she wanted to do with him. They arrived at the club and sat at the bar, Payne wasn't surprised to see some of the other Divas having a little fun at the club. She couldn't help but laugh, Roman had a beer and she had a margarita. Payne wasn't the type of girl to drink and so when she did just one sip got her tipsy and it didn't take Roman long to figure that out.

"Another drink?" he asked after she finished hers.

"One is my limit I swear." She said a little overly happy.

"You're not a drinker."

"Nope, my mom was an alcoholic for the better part of twenty years and my dad was abusive to me and my brothers. Most kids say they want to grow up to be like their parents, I always wanted to grow up to be the exact opposite." Payne said looking at little sad.

"I'm sorry for about that."

"Me too." She said with a little laugh.

She titled her head giving him a very childish smile and he looked back wondering what she was thinking. She grabbed his free hand and looked at it,

"I like you Roman." She said

It caught him off guard still he couldn't help but smile at her. A slow song started playing and Payne looked out at the dance floor with a smile. She got up and pulled lightly on his arm,

"Come dance with me."

"I don't know how to dance."

"Neither does anybody else in a club, come on I'll show you."

Payne pulled him along and he sat his beer on the counter; Payne lead him to the middle of the dance floor and put her hands on his shoulders. He was much taller than him so she couldn't wrap her arms around his neck completely even with her boots on. Roman had his arms on her waist and looked up at the other people which made Payne laugh,

"Everyone's watching us." He said.

"Duh, you're a WWE superstar, you are the Roman Reigns there's no one else out there like you and you're in a club dancing with me. People are entitled to stare a little just look at me." She said.

He looked down at her and she gave him a reassuring smile and they danced just like that for a moment, it was a gentle moment one that she didn't want to end. When Payne started realizing that she was giving into her childish fairytale dreams, she looked away from him and tried to regroup her thoughts. She didn't mind feeling affection for him but she didn't want to think that everything was just peachy, she liked him but that didn't mean she could trust him yet. For all she knew, Roman could be just as sneaky as Rhodes. The DJ started playing a really old song that Payne loved; it was by Rihanna the song was "Who's that chick?" Payne got excited and started dancing to it, the other Divas that were there joined in with her. They were putting on a show for everyone in the club, Roman couldn't help but watch. The Divas were tearing it up on the dance floor each one of them looking sexy in their own way.

_Too cold for you to keep her; too hot for you to leave her._

The music played. When the beat slowed down the other Divas walked away leaving Payne on the dance floor. She was telling Roman to come forward.

_Ultra-sexual the night has got me love sprung (I won't stop until the sun up oh yeah) my heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum._ _Ultra-sexual the night has got me love sprung (I won't stop until the sun up oh yeah) my heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum, beating like a disco drum, beating like a disco drum, beating like a disco drum(heart beat)_

When the music picked up, Roman had Payne in his arms lifted up then lowering her down to kiss her; it was a quick soft kiss. If it had been any more than that security would've had to come to separate the two. They stayed there until about five o'clock and then he drove her to the nearest beach in California. She had to take off her shoes in order to walk on the sand; the beach just wasn't a good place for boots. She did enjoy splashing Roman with water though, she didn't even mind it when she fell into the little tide that came on shore and got her clothes all wet. It was hot enough outside that in just twenty minutes of walking around she was dried off however she was cold for a little bit. When the sun set, Roman drove her back to his hotel so that she could pick up her car; Payne got out of the car and met Roman at the front of truck.

"I had a nice time today Roman, better than any day I've ever had."

"I'm happy to hear that." He said

"Really? Can I see a smile on that face then, maybe you can prove it too me."

Roman gave her a smile, it was a big smile showing his brilliant white teeth and she smiled back. He had that smile, the kind of smile that, no matter what mood Payne was in, she couldn't help but smile back. She stepped forward and placed a hand on his cheek and said,

"There it is; I like that smile. You'd do a girl good with that smile."

Roman leaned down, lowering his lips to Payne's. It became a rough passionate kiss very quickly. He picked her up and sat her on the hood of his car and gripped onto her sides tight. His thumbs were pressed into her abs but she wasn't going to let go of him. He moved his hand up to her head and pulled on her hair; if there was one thing that made her hot for a man it was when he pulled her hair. He brought his body as close to hers as possible. Payne broke the kiss to breathe she looked a little dazed and she started fanning herself,

"Is it me or did it just get really hot out here?" she said

"I have chocolate ice cream inside."

"Ice cream sounds good. Let's go." Payne said

Roman moved back and helped her off the hood of his truck and they walked into the hotel. Roman and Payne tried to calm down their attraction towards one another, though neither one knew exactly why she wanted him just as bad as he wanted her and vice versa. Roman was done with his bowl and Payne had almost finished hers. They were talking about some of his happier child hood stories, Payne couldn't stop laughing at him; she had her spoon up so she could eat the ice cream but she was laughing too hard. She wasn't paying attention when she turned the spoon and the ice cream fell on her and the floor.

"Oh shit!" Payne said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah; your floor's not though."

"It's okay; room service will take care of it."

"Ha, I never had you pegged as the kind of guy to let room service spoil you." Payne said

"I don't but I'm too tired to really think about cleaning it up."

Payne rolled her eyes at him; Roman grabbed a hold of her arm and told her not to move. She looked at him confused but she didn't move. He dipped his head down to just above her chest and licked the ice cream that fell there that Payne failed to wipe off. Payne was surprised by the action but she didn't stop him. He looked up at her and gave her a kiss,

"You're going to need more ice cream." Payne joked.

Roman picked up Payne and walked into his bedroom; he kissed her and he closed the door and proceeded to remove his shirt and then hers. He picked her up again and laid her on the bed kissing her with every ounce of energy he had in his body. He let his hands slowly move up the side of her body tracing her outline with his fingertips and kissing her neck. Payne laughed light and said,

"We're gonna need a safe word."

Roman smiled and kissed her on her lips again; he played with the hair that was laid out on the pillow as he kissed her. She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and tightened her grip when they were completely undressed and he lowered his body to hers. She felt his breath on her shoulders and on the nape of her neck; it sent shivers down her spine and made her inhale quickly for air. She wanted to catch her breath but being that close to him was driving her crazy, his body was heated and feeling that heat made her want more of him then she knew she could have. She rolled over on top of him and gave him a little chuckle then she jumped off of the bed and told him not to move, she walked out of the room for a second and Roman took a deep breath finally taking in what he was doing. It was way too late to back out now; he wanted her beyond belief. Payne came back in with a bowl but he didn't look up.

"I thought you needed to cool off." She said

The bowl was full ice cubes; she reached in and grabbed one making a trail of water down Roman's body with the ice from his neck to his belly button. She could see a slight shake come from Roman; she smiled and sat back on top of him, moving her hips while rubbing another ice cube on his chest. She bent over to kiss him; Roman wanted the kiss she could see it in his eyes, he was begging for her kiss which is why when he leaned up to catch her lips she pulled back to tease him. Roman shook his head, and she smiled bigger; she leaned down again and then moved back when he tried to kiss her back. Roman rolled on top of Payne and she laughed at his impatience's. Roman leaned down for a kiss and Payne had her hands on his chest but that didn't stop him. He pulled her head up and kissed her with as much heat, passion, fire and energy as he could. He licked the side of her neck which caused her to inhale quickly and shiver as she exhaled. She tightened her grip on his back as he began to move inside her; she kissed him harder and the kisses between them became more rough throughout the night. She bit his lip twice which only seemed to get him going more. He wasn't going to let her go and her grip on him was just as strong as his was on her. She left love bites on his chest and his neck just like he did for her. They were up just about all night until they finally fell asleep next to each other at 2 o'clock in the morning.

**Ha-ha I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it, to keep you reading I'll give you a little hint of what's in chapter five: there's a shower scene! Lol it takes me forever to just write one chapter and proof read it I don't know why but it does so if I'm not posting fast enough for you I apologize. I hope I included everything you guys wanted to see and if there's something you want to see let me know I'll try and work it out. P.S I got a little cautious with the last scene so if you didn't like it just know it's the first time I've written a scene like that where I know people are actually gonna read it. Have a nice day! And thanks for reading! **


	7. Ch5: Roman and Payne's day off 2nd

**Okay so as promised I'm giving you your shower scene, after this chapter I have to go back to Smackdown to show the tension between Randy Orton, The Miz and Cody Rhodes while also addressing Payne's distaste for AJ Lee. This chapter shouldn't be as long as the last one, I'm going to try and post the next chapter a little bit quicker.**

A ray of sun light hit Payne in her eyes waking her up; she slowly opened them getting up while holding the cover over her to look at her surroundings. She sat down on the bed with her legs brought up to her chest and sighed. She pulled her hair back and looked to the side noticing Roman's face, she almost died where she was. She turned her heard mouthing the words 'no, I didn't'. She lifted the cover and looked on both sides and then put it down and put her hand to her head_, Yeah_ _I did _she thought embarrassed. She slipped off the bed quietly and she grabbed some of her clothes putting them back on. It wasn't that sleeping with Roman was bad but she completely let her guard down around him, she didn't like that one bit. When she got her pants on, she heard a rustle on the bed and looked back. Roman wiped his eyes and sat up slowly looking in her direction.

"Where are you going?" he asked tiredly

She gave him an 'opps I got caught' smile and said,

"I need some coffee."

He sat up and pulled his hair out of his face; she liked seeing his face, it was a good looking face.

"I'll make some coffee; you can take a shower if you want."

He sat up and Payne took in a breath and said,

"Right, shower. I'll go do that."

Roman got up and put his pants back on but Payne didn't move from where she was standing. She couldn't help but keep watching him even though she didn't want too. Staying over was crossing the line, she didn't know if she could trust him yet. Roman walked over to her and grabbed her by the shoulders squeezing them lightly and then he kissed her forehead.

"Are you going to take a shower?" he asked.

She came back into reality and smiled at him while saying,

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go and do that now."

Payne walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Roman looked at the door for a little bit wondering what was wrong with her then walked out of the room to make some coffee. Payne turned the cold water on and started to shiver a little. She let her body make its own heat; she stood there for a few minutes and began to wash herself. She started singing to herself as she washed up. Roman came back into the room and saw that she wasn't out of the shower yet so he decided to join her. He snuck into the bathroom removed his pants and got into the tub.

"Another day, another life, passes by just like mine it's not complicated. Another mind, another soul, another body to grow old it's not complicated. Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you? Float down like autumn leaves and hush now close your eyes before the sleep and you're miles away and yesterday you were here with me." She sang

Roman climbed into the shower and turned the knob to make the water hot,

"Why were you taking a cold shower?" he asked.

"It's good for the body, it speeds up the metabolism," she said

Her sarcasm was so casual Roman actually thought that was the real reason. She turned around to face him and wrapped her hands around his neck. She gave him a smile and said,

"That and I wanted cool the jets before I considered jumping you again…Anyway what are you doing in here? I thought I was taking the shower?"

"Yeah but I have to take a shower sometime too, I figured why not now."

"I wasn't in here that long."

"Do you still want to shower alone?" He said then bent down and pecked her lips.

She looked at him and shook her head, with lips like that she wouldn't dare say she wanted to shower alone. He grabbed a cloth and let the water run over it, Payne stepped under the nozzle where the water couldn't reach her anymore and watched him. He looked up at her while he was rubbing his arms with his now soapy wash cloth.

"What was that song you were singing a little while ago?"

"Hm? Oh, it's an old song I heard by Ed Sheeran about five years ago when I was exploring some music."

"Do you think you can sing it for me?"

"Sure…Another tear, another cry; another place for us to die it's not complicated. Another love that's gone to waste, another light lost from your face it's complicated. Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you? Float down like autumn leaves and hush now, close your eye before the sleep and your miles away and yesterday you were here with me." She sang.

She walked up to him; she took his wash cloth and washed his chest for him. Roman looked down and watched her as she sang to him,

"Oh how I miss you my symphony played the song that carried you out and oh how I miss you, I miss you and I wish you would stay… Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you? Float down like autumn leaves, and hush now, close your eyes before the sleep and your miles away and yesterday you were here with me."

She began to hum the instrumental and she gave him a smile as she did,

"Touch down, like a 747 now; we'll stay out and we'll live forever now." She finished

"I think I've heard that song before, somewhere."

"It's the ringer to my phone you must've heard it when I called you after Raw."

He shook his head realizing that's probably where it came from, he appreciated that she sang to him though. He complimented her voice and she couldn't help but blush, any of the walls that she had up to avoid relationships had completely crashed down. She just wanted to have a little fun with Rhodes and Roman and it lead to taking a sizzling, hot, sauna shower with Reigns. He grabbed his cloth back and turned her around lightly rubbing the cloth on her light tan skin and moving it down her back making her shiver, it felt like a tickle. He pressed his body against hers and wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly,

"There's no room to move in here Roman." She said

"That's okay." He whispered in her ear.

Roman turned her around and moved the wet hair that was stuck to her cheek behind her ear. He bent down and pretended he was about to kiss her, her heart fluttered wanting him to kiss her.

"Pay back from last night?" she said

"Thought you might like to know how it feels."

She smiled and grabbed him from the back of his head and kissed him. The sound of their own kisses made them want each other even more. He pinned her against the wall and moved his body against hers, he turned up the water heat and continued. Payne scratched his back and Roman kissed her neck sending more sensations through her body than she ever thought was possible. He grabbed her hand and entangled their fingers together making his kisses deeper and harder, with ten times as much passion. He let out a grunt every now and again that made her laugh and in return she would bite his neck. He grabbed her by the wrist and forced it against the wall while he pressed his body closer to hers; they were so close they could feel the other's stomach sink down when they exhaled. Payne had to break their kisses a couple of times in order to catch her breath but once she did she reconnected her lips to his with so much hunger Roman didn't know if he'd be able to leave the shower. She bit his bottom lip on accident so he held her under the shower as he continued moving inside her. The water spilled on her hair and came down like a water fall in her face. She put her hands in his hair and gave it a light pull when she kissed him for the last time. Roman turned off the water and they climbed out of the shower. Roman went to brush his teeth and he gave her the spare tooth brush he had with him.

"So you just carry spare tooth brushes with you? For no reason? Do you have a lot of sleep overs Reigns?" she said half joking but with a bit of cruelty in her tone.

"It's always good to be prepared and no I don't have a lot of sleep overs, it's just in case I miss place my tooth brush or it gets stolen again."

"Who steals a tooth brush?" she said laughing

"You'd be surprised."

Payne shook her head and walked out into the kitchen and looked at the coffee pot, she turned around to Roman and apologized that he made all that coffee and now it was too old to drink. He shrugged it off and said it was okay,

"It wasn't good anyway, I think I got the wrong brand."

She smiled at him and nodded her head not saying anything. She looked at him and remembered how she let her guard down again. She grabbed him by the hand and sat him down on the couch.

"Roman I think we need to talk about last night, and I don't mean how was it or what position was best I mean we have to talk about the fact that it happened."

"Okay." He said confused.

"Look, I have the reputation of being able to manipulate people into getting whatever I want which usually means I don't have a lot of people so eager to get involved with me. Given my past with men, abusive father, cheating boyfriends and much worse I don't trust very easily but somehow yesterday you, in one day, got me to obliterate every wall I put up to keep people out."

"Well that's a good thing isn't it?" he said not understanding what she was getting at.

"Well it is and it isn't. Roman I told you I liked you but you're a part of Shield you know. How do I know that you're not just catching my attention to better the Shield? I'm not saying you are and I'm not saying you aren't using me but if I am to do anything else with you I have to know… Tell me the truth Reigns, I'm a big girl I can handle it and I won't even get upset just tell me, are you entertaining me to better the Shields career?" she asked.

Payne was sitting on her leg trying to get some height, and she let her elbow rest on the edge of the couch. Roman sat with his arms resting on his legs and his head turned looking at her. He looked at her like he couldn't believe she was asking him the question but he himself did believe at one point that she was going to try to manipulate him too. He grabbed her hand and said,

"Do you know what made me interested in you Payne?"

She shook her head no.

"I've noticed the way you work with your friends for five years but I paid a lot of attention to you on Payback when you called out Brock Lesnar when he came back, you looked him in the eyes and called him a fake me out Godzilla. I thought that was hilarious. It made me realize something about you though, you're willing to speak your mind no matter who you hurt or who you offend you tell the truth. Then you impressed me when you stood up to me and told me all that stuff on Raw after we attacked Punk. So to answer your question, the Shield and my career has nothing to do with why I perused you. I like you, I like your attitude I like how smart you are and I think you're very beautiful. "

Roman placed a hand on her cheek and she gave him a smile, she did believe him. Her other hand was in his and he was rubbing the back of it with his thumb. She was satisfied with the answer he gave her but Roman had a question of his own.

"I want to hear it from you now…You can manipulate any one just by batting your eye lashes so tell me… Are you taking the chance of opportunity and trying to use me to break down the Shield?"

She looked him in the eye and said,

"No, you've had my interest for a long time and like I said I will have nothing to do with the Shield even if it means dismantling it. The Shield holds a purpose in the WWE and I'm not going to get in the way of that. I don't have to like what you do but I'm not going to get involved. It's like Sheamus said, it's just not a good idea… Roman if we're going to continue this any further what happens at work stays at work. When we're on camera you can like me as much as you want but you are a part of Shield and if you go to attack one of my guys, unless they ask me to stay out of it like Punk did, I will try to stop it. Whatever you do after that is on you, you can chose to stop or you can keep beating the hell out of them but do understand I will fight back or I will have someone fight back."

He looked at her and smiled and said,

"I can't wait for Smackdown."

She laughed and he pulled her over to him, sitting her on his lap so that she could kiss him. They kissed each other slowly this time, enjoying the feel of the others skin. It started a fire in her every time she kissed him. The door opened up while they were kissing and Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose walked in. Payne and Roman turned their heads to the door but didn't move an inch when they noticed them. Dean smiled and nudged Rollins in the arms and said,

"You owe me fifty bucks."

Seth looked at Dean like he wanted to kill him; then turned to Roman shocked. Romans hands were cupping her bottom and her hands were on his shoulder and his cheek. Payne looked down to Roman and they sighed together.

"Don't men ever knock?" She said getting off of Roman and sitting right next to him.

"How did you get a key to my room anyway?" Roman asked.

"We lied to the desk clerk and said that we lost ours." Dean answered.

Dean sat next to Roman and Seth sat in front of all of them staring mainly at Payne which made Payne feel uncomfortable.

"So you guys hooked up? This is great! "Dean said.

"If it's so great why does you buddy here look like he's in a state of shock?" Payne asked

"Roman doesn't find many girls that actually peak his interest the way you did. I think he's just shocked it finally happened." Dean answered.

"I don't have a heart made of rock but I'd rather be with a smart girl rather than just a pretty face." Roman responded.

Payne smiled at him and Dean and then her phone started to ring, it was playing Randy Orton's intro song. Roman and Dean looked at each other but Seth kept his eyes on Payne still trying to figure out how that all happened so quickly.

"What time is it!" Payne screamed.

She looked at the clock,

"Shit! Okay look I have to go back to my room to get changed but I'll meet you down there in like ten minutes okay… Alright… Sorry Roman I have to go. Say good bye to your hypnotized friend over there for me. Nice seeing you again Ambrose." She said while walking out.

Roman watched her leave then sighed and picked up the remote to the TV. Dean and Seth looked at each other and then to Roman,

"I can't believe you did it, you actually slept with Payne." Seth said.

Roman looked at him and said,

"She's just a really good girl."

**Okay so the next chapter is featured on Smackdown where Payne tries to fix the damage she did to Randy Orton's chance of taking on the Miz at Money in the bank. Until then I hope you liked the Chapter I wasn't too excited about this one as much as I was with the last Chapter but who knows maybe you guys liked it more than me. I did like Seth's reaction though I thought it was kind of funny. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll try and update soon. My mom's birthday is today so I might not be able to do it.**


	8. Ch6: Miz TV part I

**Okay everybody; this is Chapter 6 I believe and I said that Payne would be trying to fix her mistake with Orton and The Miz's fight at money in the bank. Now I may have deceived you a little bit and you'll understand what I mean when you read this. Payne just kind of touches on the subject; this starts out with Miz TV. I hope you enjoy this chapter and this will be in two parts, Part one is on Miz TV and part two is Smackdown's main event. Enjoy! **

The Miz was out on the stage with a black-greyish suit on and a pink tie, standing in front of him was Payne Taylor wearing a blue buttoned up shirt with blue jeans and her long wavy brown hair laying down her back. Her shirt was tucked in and she was wearing brown boots that made her look like a regular Texan cowgirl.

"I'm here with my great friend and World heavy weight Diva's champion Payne Taylor, hi Payne how are you?" The Miz said.

"Hi, I'm feeling great." She said giving him a big smile.

"You look lovely by the way."

"Thank you." She said flattered.

"You're welcome, now everybody has been talking about how the Shield beat the hell out of Cody Rhodes Monday night on Raw. We just want to know, are you working with the Shield and if you are; is it because of your recent interest in Roman Reigns?" Miz said

Payne smiled with a laugh and said,

"No, as I said before I have no intention of representing the Shield and what happened to Cody Rhodes was pure luck I didn't plan it. If Roman did that was all his decision I just asked him to lose the match to see if Rhodes would slip up and he did."

"Well since he did a favor for you don't you think he'd ask you for a favor too?"

"Well I'd think so but it would have to be within reason. I always pay back my debts; that doesn't mean I'm working with Shield, I'm just paying back… a debt."

"Well then what about the comment you made about justice biting back?"

Payne giggled to herself and said,

"Well that was just me being observant, when I was talking to Rhodes I saw Rollins and Ambrose sneaking up to the ring." She said

"You didn't help out Rhodes and to top it off you gave Roman the biggest smooch I've ever seen."

Payne laughed at Miz looked at her with a smile as if he were saying 'you gotta tell me'. Payne's eyes trailed off to the side and then she looked back at him and said,

"Rhodes didn't need my help, and the kiss between me and Roman was strictly personal kind of like a victory present."

She gave him a little laugh, her own joke made her smile. Miz just shook his head with a smirk on and said,

"Well I've got to say this is the happiest I've seen you since you were with Kane, are you in love with Roman Reigns?"

Payne's smile went down as she looked at Miz sternly; she couldn't believe he just asked her a question like that. She looked around at the audience that was paying attention very closely and then looked back at Miz. Payne smiled after she scoffed to herself and said,

"I don't fall in love Miz; that would require me to have a heart. I'm just a business woman that doesn't mean I can't have a little fun every now and again."

"Well I've been your friend for almost five years and I've got to say, I know you've got a heart. Besides you're from Texas I thought everything from Texas was big."

Payne laughed and said,

"Love is for children who believe in fairytales and getting the guy at the end of the story Miz, I'm smarter than that. As for me coming from Texas, I work for a big business and I've got plenty of superstars I'm working with I'd say that's big enough. There is something I wanted to share with you though; actually there's something I wanted to tell everyone tonight on Smackdown. Do you mind?"

Miz held out his hand in front of him and stepped back, she put her hand on his shoulder and thanked him and stepped forward and said,

"Booker T and I were in the back talking just before I came out here and we came up with this wonderful main event tonight. The Shield will fight against, my very awesome friend… The Miz,"

She looked back to Miz who looked confused and she gave him a smile and held up a finger to him,

"Cm Punk… and of course our former United States Champion… John Cena!"

Miz looked at her in amazement and she smiled at him he shook his head no and Payne shook her head yes, she said sorry to him but the microphone wasn't up close enough to her mouth for the audience to hear. The audience was going crazy over the idea though, they were so happy about it.

"Don't worry Miz, I'll be in your corner; I represent all of you, nothing would give me more joy than to be by your side when this fight goes down."

"Wait a minute I thought that you were supposed to get me and Randy Orton a match up." Miz said a little upset.

"Oh and I've done that, at money in the bank you-"

Cm Punk's intro started playing and she turned around looking at him with a smirk.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but it was Cm Punk who asked Payne to back off on their business relationship because of the issue with Shield." Michael Cole said.

"You're right which is probably why he's coming out here to address the situation." John said

"It can't be all on her though I mean she did say her and Booker T were talking about this match up."

Cm Punk didn't look too happy as he stepped into the ring, Payne handed him her microphone and leaned against the ropes facing Miz and Cm Punk. There were people cheering and others booing at Punk. Payne raised an eyebrow and looked around, Miz and Punk weren't exactly the best of friends and that beef Cena and Punk had years ago may not help the tension between the group either. After a little bit of listening to the boos Cm Punk began to talk,

"Look I appreciate that you're trying to help me and everything and that's why we got this partnership started but I don't want a fight with the Shield I want a fight with Seth Rollins he's got my title. Furthermore, I did ask you to back off a little until you've got this whole ordeal with Roman Reigns settled." Punk said.

Payne kept smiling as he talked to her never once changing her expression even when he walked up closer to her to get in her face. Who would've thought that Punk would've tried to intimidate his friend let alone a female? She looked at the Miz, who came up to Punk and kind of pushed him away from Payne and said,

"Hey don't get on her for doing what you've always asked her to do Punk and anyway you're on my stage right now, I was interviewing her you don't get to interrupt me."

The Shield's intro began to play and Payne rolled her eyes, she looked down and then asked to borrow her microphone back from Cm Punk. The Miz and Cm Punk were focused on the Shield coming down and Payne said,

"Now hold on boys, hold on. There's no sense in jumping in right now, the Miz still needs to get dressed and John Cena still needs to show up. Save that anger for the main event. Shield you need to pump the breaks a little, I won't allow any of you to come after my guys until main event. You want a taste of them? Okay, I get it, you bring your fists and we'll bring the pain."

Shield stood on the steps looking at them in the ring very unhappily. Payne gave them a little evil smile and wrapped her arm around Punk's neck and said,

"As for you old buddy of mine, I didn't ask for you to be put in the match Booker T suggested it and he is the general manager, I wanted to know how it felt to walk on your playing field, without manipulation."

"Yeah well how do you like it so far?" Miz said

Payne turned around to him and said,

"It sucks but now you'll have to deal with it whether you like it or not."

Payne handed Punk her microphone again and fist bumped Miz, she winked at the Shield and she patted Cm Punk's shoulder before she slid off of the ring. She walked up the ramp and turned around and blew a kiss to Shield in which all the members looked very pissed off at Payne. She laughed and walked back stage while her intro music played.

"You heard it here folks, the main event tonight is The Shield versus John Cena, The Miz and Cm Punk." Michael Cole said.

**I'm sorry this was all dialogue but with Miz TV it's really an interview anyway, usually there's a fight that breaks out but they wouldn't really do that in front of Payne or too Payne. That's it for Part I don't worry Part II will be more exciting. Please review, maybe there's something you'd like me to add or get rid of in the story. Cody Rhodes will show up again just a little later I think. Anyway thanks for reading, again please review and I hope you at least enjoy the story if you don't like this chapter.**


	9. Ch 6: Main event part II

**This is part II of Chapter six the main event on Smackdown, The Shield versus Cm Punk, John Cena and The Miz. So enjoy! **

"I'm Awesome!" started off The Miz's intro as the Miz walked out with Payne walking next to him. The Miz climbed up the stairs and got into the ring with Payne following behind. He took off his Intercontinental belt and held it up to the crowd; he smirked at the audience and jumped up on the ropes to address the crowd.

"This is a great match up created by General Manager Booker T and Payne Taylor we've got here. The Miz, Cm Punk and John Cena taking on the Shield; each of these men already have their sights set on a member of the Shield because they're currently holding a title or they want the title." Michael said.

John Cena's music started playing and you could see the audience was going crazy screaming with loud cheers even the boos were drowned out. Payne looked back at Cena and clapped while moving to the corner with The Miz as Cena ran and slid into the ring and stood up. Cena took off his shirt and threw it out of the ring; he took off his hat and threw his hat out to the audience as John began to speak,

"We saw John Cena and The Miz wishing each other luck earlier today but Punk wasn't too happy about working with either of them."

"He even told The Miz and Cena to stay out his way. Payne actually told them to not listen to Punk and fight together if Punk looked like he needed help they were to help." Michael added.

"She even said, you know look Punk this isn't just about your victory it's their victory too. They have to work together in order to defeat Shield. The Shield is very united in what they do which is why they a great combination together."

Cm Punk's music started playing and he started walking out looking irritated, he looked to the audience as he headed down the ramp touching the hands that were out stretched to him. Cena and Miz looked at each other like they knew they were going to be in trouble during the match. Payne gave them a look that told them to think differently and even though they tried to make it look like they were Payne knew they still believed they were in trouble. She knew because she was thinking the same thing, Punk is the toughest client she's ever had since Ryback asked to fight Cena again. Cm Punk got into the ring and jumped on the ropes and looked out to the audience with a smile. When Punk was done the Shield's intro began playing, Payne looked back for a second to see if they were all together (they were) she could see Roman in the back walking right behind Seth. She smiled then turned around to the guys,

"Alright you guy's, you've got to work together, if you get tired or if you know you need to get out switch with someone do not leave you sides unless one of them is trying to distract who's ever in the ring or they're going to attack you do you understand me? Show the Shield who's the best in the world, who's awesome and whose time is now." Payne said.

She bumped fist with The Miz, gave Cena a hug and kissed Punk on his cheek. The Shield were in their corner with Rollins sitting on the top rope watching them, he had an evil look to him. Dean was leaned against the ropes to Rollins right and Roman was standing before them looking at the other team with his same mean look on. Before Payne went to get down from the ring she gave Roman a smile and said good luck to him in a manner that seemed quite sarcastic. Roman didn't make a motion or an expression to her comment and Payne went under the ropes and leaned against the bottom of it.

The bell rang and Dean Ambrose started off with John Cena, Ambrose had his hands locked around Cena's neck and Cena mirrored this same motion. They circled around on the matt until Ambrose began to kick at Cena's leg. Cena let go of Ambrose and grabbed a hold of his leg, Payne was yelling at Cena to get up. Cm Punk and The Miz were jumping where they stood telling Cena to stand up. Cena got himself up and was holding on to the rope closest to the ramp, Dean ran after him and Cena ran towards him tackling him to the mat. Cena started sending a barrage of punches to Dean's head. Cena Picked up Dean and slammed him to the ground he went for a cover but Dean kicked out. Cena stood up and Dean followed; Dean went after Cena and punched him in the ribs, Cena grabbed him by the arm and picked him up. Payne was cheering him on but Dean slipped down his back and kicked Cena in the back of the leg. When Cena went down to his knees, Dean kicked him in the chest and Cena fell over. Payne put her hands to her head looking stressed; she was hitting the mat with her palm when Dean went for a cover to her relief he kicked out at two.

"Payne looks very stressed, watching Cena taking a beating from Dean Ambrose." Michael said.

"Well she doesn't want to see her team lose which is understandable."

"Dean goes for another cover." Michael said

Cena kicked out, sweat was dripping down in his eyes he wiped them and stood up. Dean stood up and turned to Cena who was walking over to his team mates Payne pointed and told him to look behind him, Cena turned and kicked Dean just as he got close. Cena tagged in the Miz and Roman immediately wanted to get tagged in, he called Dean back and made the tag sending in Roman who held out his arm for The Miz to run right into when he came after him. Miz hit the mat and got back up, Payne was holding her hands up to her chest with them clasped like she was praying but she was watching closely instead and hoping Miz could pull it off. Roman grabbed The Miz and slammed him down which made Payne turn around shaking her head, she turned back to him and screamed at him to fight back. Roman turned to her and Payne looked at him with an evil grin. The Miz got up, jumped up and kicked Roman in his face just as he turned to face him. Miz got on top of Roman and began to punch him in the head afterwards he tried to put him in a submission but Roman broke out before he could. Miz was kicked in the face and Roman stood up circling around him to look back at Payne who looked upset but she couldn't help but smile so she rolled her eyes. Roman picked up The Miz and Roman prepared to punch him in the ribs but Miz beat him to the punch (if you'll excuse the pun). Roman let him go and Miz started attacking his right arm with a kick, Roman was curling up in pain and Miz went to get up on the top rope Payne sent Cm Punk over to the corner to stop Rollins from pushing him down. The Miz took a leap just as Cm Punk connected a punch to Rollins thigh, making him fall off of the ring. Roman got up and caught The Miz in mid-air and he twisted around slamming him to the mat again. Roman went for a cover and the referee counted.

"One, Two-"

"Miz!" Payne screamed while he counted.

The Miz kicked out at two luckily and Cena went to hold off Dean and Seth while Cm Punk took the tag from The Miz. Cm Punk jumped in and Seth was able to tag himself in to fight Punk. Payne cheered on Punk hoping he could take down Seth this time. Punk came after Seth kicking him in the face and then grabbing him by the arm and throwing him against the ropes, Seth bounced off the ropes and headed for him again but instead of Punk bending down to catch him he jumped up and kicked him with both legs. Seth went back hitting the mat in pain and rubbing his face. Payne looked excited now, she had a big smile on her face and she was clapping happily.

"Punk going for the suplex!" Michael said

"This is really impressive I mean Payne has organized these guys so well that they're actually putting up a decent fight against The Shield." John said

"I agree and look at her; she looks ecstatic about what's going on here in the ring. Punk is moving quickly and trying to take his opponent down."

Cm Punk jumped off the top rope and Seth moved out of the way in just enough time for Punk to hit the mat he curled up and Payne was screaming 'Come on Punk'. Seth went for a cover and Punk kicked out, Seth had a mini temper tantrum on the mat and Punk grabbed him by his hair and made him get up. Seth started punching Punk in the ribs and Punk moved back in pain. Seth kicked him in his arm, Punk was now in their corner and Seth was kicking Punk in the stomach. Seth tagged Dean in and he moved out of the way as Dean began to kick Punk in the leg. Payne started looking frustrated again. Dean picked up Punk and prepared to slam him but Punk elbowed him in the face. Punk slid down and Dean grabbed his neck just like Punk did. Dean kicked Punk in the leg and Punk let go of him and grabbed his leg moving back towards the rope. Dean ran towards him and Punk moved out of the way so that he could go through the ropes. Punk got down off the ring and grabbed onto Dean but Roman came out of nowhere and punched Punk. He went after Punk again and Payne stood between them, he tried to move past her and Payne stepped in front of him again. Roman raised an eye brow and Payne gave him a smirk, there was no way she was letting him pass her. Payne saw the Miz head for Roman and she moved out of the way while Punk and Cena forced Seth Rollins back into the ring. Dean attacked Cena outside of the ring and Miz and Roman were fighting outside the ring as well.

"This is insane! Payne distracted Roman long enough for Punk to go back to Seth and then Dean attacks Cena. This is the wildest match I have ever seen on Smackdown!" Michael said

Punk kicked Seth in the face one last time and pinned him down.

"One, Two, Three!" Referee said

The bell rang ending the match and Punk stood up screaming yeah! Payne jumped into the ring and gave Punk a hug; Punk hugged her back raising his fist in the air, Cena got into the ring and Miz followed as Roman and Dean pulled Seth out of the ring and carried him off. Miz and Cena hugged Payne and Cena gave Punk a hand shake. They held hands and raised them together with the Miz on the end Payne handed him his belt and he raised it to the audience. Payne looked at them happy that her team won and she looked back at Roman and with the same smile she blew him a kiss and curled her fingers to look like a phone and said call me. Dean pushed Roman and told him to keep moving. Seth walked with Dean as they began to argue with Roman about him letting Payne distract him.

"That's all for Friday night Smackdown everybody!"

**So The next chapter is between Roman and Payne, like I said Cody Rhodes will show up again at some point but not any time soon, I'd say he'll probably be in there after money in the bank which is coming up soon and you'll find out what happens with the Miz and Orton show down. Also Payne gets her match with miss AJ Lee at money in the bank. Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! **


	10. Ch7: Day off

**Okay here's chapter 7, for now this chapter is outside of Smack down and Raw; it's back to being like **_**the daily lives of the WWE superstars. **_**Anyway Enjoy!**

Payne had been waiting for Roman to come over to her suite for about half an hour so that they could talk about what happened on Smackdown. Payne didn't think there was anything to talk about though, she made it clear to Roman how she would act when she was with her clients. Still, she couldn't help but want to see him again she hated to admit it but she liked him a lot. Out of boredom, Payne put in her favorite CD, playing all of her favorite songs from the early 2000s. The first song that played was from Saving Abel "Moonshine Mississippi". Payne was moving around the kitchen dancing to the music and singing along with it. She grabbed a bottle of beer out of the refrigerator and popped it open, she heard a knock on the door and said,

"It's open!"

Roman opened the door and walked in saying,

"You know having the door cracked like that is dangerous."

"It's a hotel suite not my house; who cares? Beside I left the door cracked a little no one would've noticed." She answered back.

"Are you drinking?"

"It's just a beer and this is my first one, I told you I don't drink like that. Would you like one?" she said

"Sure."

Payne opened the refrigerator and grabbed another beer out of it and handed it too Roman. He popped it open and took a sip of it while he watched Payne continue dancing to the song. She saw him watching her and laughed at him, she rested her arms on his shoulders and he asked her if she was sure she only had one drink.

"Positive, I just get happy when I hear music that I love." She answered.

Roman shook his head and said,

"Why did you set up that fight on Smackdown? I thought you said you weren't trying to dismantle Shield."

She chuckled and said,

"Booker T wanted to set up a match tag team match with you and Rollins versus The Miz and Punk so I convinced him into allowing the whole team to fight and adding Cena who wants the United States title back. I didn't do it for you; I did it for my guys."

"You didn't tell me that you'd set up fights like that."

"I didn't set up the fight I just encouraged it, did you really think I'd stop doing my job just because we slept together? Roman that's not the way I work, I gave my clients a taste of what the Shield can do; you should look at it as a gift now you know what they can do."

Roman grabbed a hold of her waist and looked down at her and shook his head. He kissed her forehead and told her she was difficult to understand. Payne said,

"I know, isn't it marvelous?"

She winked at him as she went back to dancing with the music. Roman said,

"What was all that talk about love is for children?"

"Don't take that personally that was just for the WWE I was getting tired of them asking me the same question over and over again. Miz knew me better than I thought though he could see right through my rouse." She said.

"So you do believe in falling in love with someone?" he questioned

"I believe it happens but I don't know if I can. I've never fallen in love before. I've had my fun with a few guys in the past but every time I start feeling even a little bit of emotion for anyone I get burned. At some point in time you've just got to let that ship sail."

Payne took another sip of her beer and looked at Roman she couldn't help but smile at him. Roman gave her that mean kind of look, he was thinking about what she said,

"Well than what is this going on with us?" he asked.

"This is… I don't know what this is. We slept together twice that's all I can say, I said I like you, and you said you liked me. We've never gone out on a real date; you've never even so much as asked me to be your girlfriend. What do you think this is?"

Roman thought about it, she was right, though he thought when they went out to the club and the beach that it was a date. What exactly was a date to her anyway, he wondered. She was more complicated than he realized but it was a challenge he was willing to take.

"I don't know what this is, but I think that we should try and figure it out as soon as possible." He said walking up to her and taking her into his arms.

She laughed and kissed him before she said,

"I was thinking the same thing."

"Liar."

She giggled,

"How would you know?"

He raised an eyebrow then kissed her and said,

"I just do."

She laughed at him and she noticed that her favorite song from Three Days Grace was on.

"It's not too late, it's never too late." She sang along.

"What's with you and Three Days Grace?" he asked.

"You know Three Days Grace?"

"Yeah, your intro song is by them isn't it?"

Payne smiled 'duh' she thought,

"Three Days Grace saved me from believing I was the only person with a life like hell."

"What do you mean?"

"It's not important, it's the past and if there's anything I hate more it's going over the past probably why I always passed U.S history with a D."

Roman shook his head and kissed her; he lifted her up on the counter and continued to kiss her. His hands slowly trailed down her back and ended at her butt. She was gripping the collar of his T-shirt and pulling him deeper into the kiss.

_I'm so addicted to all the things you do when you're going down on me in between the sheets with all the sounds you make and every breath you take it's unlike anything when you're loving me._

The song Addicted from Saving Abel came on and it seemed like they were doing everything the first part of the song said. Roman picked her up off the counter and took her to her bed, kissing her everywhere she didn't have clothes covering her. He removed his shirt and lifted her head off the pillow pulling out the ponytail holder she currently had in. She was wearing another buttoned up shirt this one was white and it wasn't tucked in this time. She unbuttoned her shirt while he started kissing her again, this kiss became deeper as he pressed his lips against hers harder forcing her to lay back down. He let his hand trail down her side and he reached for her pants when a knock came from the door. Payne looked at Roman confused she was wondering if he heard what she heard too. The knock came again,

"Damn it! Just when it was getting good." She said pushing Roman over so she could get up.

Roman sat up on her bed and sighed Payne looked back at him like I know how you feel; Payne walked up to the door and opened it and cursed to herself. Roman came out while asking who it was. It was none other than her brother Michelangelo.

"What do you want Mickey?" she said irritated.

She turned around and sat down on the couch next to Roman, he whispered to her,

"Who is this?"

"Oh sorry, Roman, Mickey; Mickey, Roman. Mickey is my older brother the middle child."

"Nice to meet you." Roman said as he tried to cover up Payne's exposed bra.

Mickey said something insulting in Korean which made Payne sit up and say,

"Eun! That's rude and if you're going to talk like that you can get out right now."

"Joesonghabnida."

"I don't care if you're sorry, English are you can go." She said upset.

He sighed and Payne shook her head,

"You've got ten seconds to decide before I throw you out; I was in the middle of something before you came."

"I can see."

Payne looked down and rolled her eyes while buttoning up her shirt,

"Oh please it's not like it's anything you haven't seen before after all you were the one who always walked into my room and the bathroom without knocking."

"Look, I need your help."

"So you have finally come for my blood." She said sarcastically.

"Maybe I should go." Roman said.

"No you stay here; when he leaves, I want to finish what we started."

Roman gave her a look like 'really you just said that in front of your brother.' Payne smiled at him like she didn't really care, as far as she was concerned her brother wasn't in any position to judge. She turned back around to him and he was shaking his head,

"Look, I need a few bucks to hire a good divorce lawyer."

"Why would I do that, she probably deserves everything she wants to take from you, you're a cheater after all."

"No I was a cheater and she trying to take Molly I can't let that happen."

"Is Molly the dog?" she asked confused.

"Molly is my daughter, I may not be the best brother in the world but I do love my daughter more than dad ever loved one of us. I'm not going to turn out like him but I can't prove that if I only get to see her twice every week."

Payne was taken aback she didn't know that she had a niece and she very well didn't trust her brother. After all the money he owed her, she was just waiting to see him sweat, to show any sign of him lying. She looked at him closely though and she actually considered the fact that he was telling the truth. Mickey pulled out his wallet and showed her a picture of his daughter Molly and she knew there was no denying that she was his daughter, she looked just like him. She sighed and said,

"I'm not going to give you any money… I'll hire the lawyer for you and when he finishes your case I'll pay him."

Mickey reached over and hugged Payne and then thanked her. Payne felt weird in her brother's embrace, not once in her childhood or even in her adult life had her brother ever thanked her for doing something for him let alone hugged her. It was uncomfortable; she felt much better when he let her go.

"I'll text you all of my information okay."

"Sure." She said

Mickey went out the door and Payne just leaned against Roman spaced out,

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know I had a niece. I sure hope he's telling the truth because if he's not I'm going to kill him."

Roman chuckled,

"I'm not kidding." She said.

She turned to him and looked him in the eye; he said,

"You and your family aren't really close are you?"

"Family isn't real where I come from; family is just a word."

Roman felt sorry for her; he placed his hand on the back of her head and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and then smiled and said,

"I have strawberries and chocolate syrup; wanna see what we can do with that?"

"I'll meet you in the bedroom." Roman said.

Payne laughed and jumped over the couch as Roman ran into her bedroom and she pulled out the strawberries and chocolate syrup; she played S&M from Rihanna and walked into her bedroom laughing.

**Well that was a little taste of Payne's screwed up view of family, poor child. A little more of her back ground will open up the closer she gets to Roman and just in case you were confused, Eun is a Korean name (well part of it anyway) and that's what she called her brother. You'll find out how she knows Korean and all that stuff later. I hope you enjoy this one and let me know if you want to know what happened between Roman and Payne with the strawberries and chocolate syrup I can always give you a chapter on that. ;) ****. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Ch8: Shield attack Punk!

**This chapter is during Monday Night Raw, Cody Rhodes makes a guest appearance and this is during the week that leads up to Money in the bank. So this starts at the beginning of Raw with Cm Punk coming out to talk to the audience.**

Cm Punk's intro music began to play as he walked out and the lights started to flash, Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler were just talking about how Cm Punk was ecstatic about beating the Shield in a three on three tag team match.

"Just after Smackdown ended Cm Punk was attacked by Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose followed by Roman Reigns." Michael said.

"You'd think what's been going on with him and Payne he'd think twice before attacking one of her friends."

"I think that's exactly what has Punk pissed off, since Brock Lesnar attacked Punk five years ago and both of them were Heyman guys Punk has had trouble trusting people and then he became friends and a client of Payne Taylor and everything was great but then Roman starts this relationship with her and now the Shield is more aggressive than ever." Michael said.

"That doesn't mean anything, Payne is strictly professional and she is a loyal friend she wouldn't send the Shield to attack him; this is what the Shield does they attack people, they out number them three to one and they leave their mark of justice, that has nothing to do with Payne. Why would Payne even help set up a match and then coach her guys to victory only to send the Shield after Punk?" Jerry defended.

Michael laughed and said

"Well your guess is as good as mine."

Cm Punk was looking around while standing in the center of the ring and he brought his microphone up to him.

"I have worked my butt off in the WWE to get where I am today… I faced your disrespect… and now I have to deal with Payne's boyfriend attacking me along with Seth Rollins who has my WWE champion title."

The audience was booing; apparently this crowd didn't favor Cm Punk as much as the last. He told them to be quite and they started booing louder.

"I am out here to challenge Seth Rollins to a match on Raw tonight and if he loses the WWE Champion title goes to me. I'm not waiting for Money in the Bank; we all know that I'm going to climb up that later anyway and I'm going to grab that suit case and cash in-"

Riot came on while Punk was speaking; he stopped talking and looked back. Payne came down with her wrestling clothes on: black pants with flat boots and a black and blue sports bra on, she didn't have her Divas title with her but it was clear she had a match, in fact that match was up next.

"Look at Payne's face she's got this big smile on what is she so happy about?" Michael said.

"Who knows, Payne is psycho… in a good way." Jerry answered.

Payne jumped into the ring with the microphone in her hand; Cm Punk did the gentlemen thing and offered his hand to help her up. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up,

"Whoa, whoa Punk before you use that terrifying 'B' word again I've got to say something… You are the best in the world okay, you know this everyone knows this even if they don't want to admit it… but you cannot challenge a member of the Shield six days before Money in the Bank, if you suffer an injury, even if you do beat Rollins, you can't compete in Money in the bank. Think about what you're asking, you took down Rollins last Friday night on Smackdown you beat him you won, why not just wait six more days?"

"Because I want my title now; I appreciate that you're trying to look out for me but I did ask you to back off. Your relationship with Roman is interfering with your business relationship with me. I have to do this on my own without you."

Payne sighed and said,

"I understand that but I don't think you're thinking this whole thing through Punk. If you get injured you can lose your chance at taking down Rollins at Money in the Bank. The only thing that's keeping you in that match is me. The Shield travels in a pack so if they see Rollins about to lose you'll be attacked. As your friend I am telling you to-"

Payne looked up as she heard the Shields intro music start playing; she looked back at Punk who was giving her an irritated look. Payne said out of the microphone,

"What, I didn't call them?"

Seth headed the pack with Dean and Roman following behind; Seth was holding up his WWE Champion title while he walked up closer to the black wall before the audience. Payne was holding onto Punk's arm trying to pull him back but Punk wasn't going to back down. Payne knew the Shield though; she thought that Punk would've realized what they were up to after all these years too. Roman, Seth and Dean entered in the ring and Seth stepped up to Punk. They both were in each other's faces, and Payne took her gaze from Punk and Seth to Roman. She looked at him with a blank face and he gave her his mean face stare, she rolled her eyes and focused back on Seth and Punk.

"This is my belt Punk and it doesn't matter what you do or what you say because I am the WWE Champion and there's nothing you can do about it." Seth said getting into Punk's face.

Payne walked up to Seth and pushed him away, she turned to Punk and said,

"Punk, don't listen to him, you already beat him you can beat him again at Money in the Bank but right now there is nothing stopping all three of them from attacking you."

"How will that be any different from Money in the Bank?"

Payne looked to the side and sighed, he had a point but that didn't mean she wanted him to fight Seth yet.

"What's wrong Payne afraid I'll beat your Champion? Excuse me former Champion."

Payne turned around and walked up to him and Roman put his hand on her arm and she pushed it off giving him an evil smirk. She stepped up to Seth and took his microphone and said,

"You listen to me and listen good, it was you that Punk defeated on Smackdown and he's beaten you plenty of times before that. Punk is the best in the world and when Money in the bank comes this Sunday you can bet your ass that, that title won't be in your hands any more but in the hands of the true Champ and _the best in world…_ Cm Punk. You want to challenge me Rollins go ahead but when I bring down a rain of fire don't you dare run with your tail between your legs. Punk will see you at Money in the bank."

Payne turned around and glanced at Roman he still had that same blank on his face and said,

"The same thing goes for you." She winked at him even though she looked upset.

She demanded Punk to leave the ring with her and for the first time since he asked her to back off he turned around with her to walk out. Roman took the opportunity to grab a hold of Punk, pulling him back and slamming him to the mat. Roman, Seth and Dean began to stomp on Punk and Payne turned around before she got out of the ring to see it. She went back after them to push them off but Roman stood in front of her she tried to step past him and he stepped in front of her. She tried again he turned her around and wrapped his arms around her like an anaconda squeezing its pray. Payne squirmed and kicked so Roman picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. She punched him in his back and kicked her legs while Seth and Dean continued to kick Punk in the stomach and arm. The Miz's intro started playing and The Miz followed by John Cena ran out and jumped into the ring. The Miz kicked Roman in his stomach and Roman leaned forward to try and keep from dropping Payne. Payne slid down and out of his grasp and moved back as she watched Cena attacking both Dean and Seth and The Miz bounce off the ropes to deliver a kick to Romans face. Roman fell down to the mat and The Miz went over to help Cena while Payne helped Punk up. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose pulled Roman out of the ring and they retreated with Cena and the Miz challenging them. Seth and Dean held up their titles and Miz held up his and gave them a smirk. Payne looked at Cena and Miz and laughed at them but when she got to Roman her smile faded. Roman stood up rubbing his chin he looked at her and she waved at him with a smirk. Roman raised an eyebrow and turned around to walk with the rest of the retreating Shield.

Later backstage Payne confronted Vikki,

"Hey, Vikki what the hell was Shield doing out there earlier?"

"I'm handling it Payne."

"No you're not, Shield better not attack Cm Punk at Money in the bank do you understand me? Don't cross me Vikki, I'm not the one you want to do that too okay?" Payne said threateningly.

Vikki could hear it in her voice and see it in her face that she was pissed off, actually beyond pissed off she was livid so Vikki nodded silently. She couldn't really complain though because she did tell Roman that when he was with Shield he was with them and whatever he decided to do was his choice. To be honest though, Payne didn't really think that he'd ever go against her like that. Payne stood up with her arms crossed and turned to Cody Rhodes when he walked up to Vikki.

"Hey I'm sorry I interrupt and Payne sorry about what happened earlier but we still need to know what's going on for money in the bank."

"You, Randy Orton and The Miz are going to fight each other in the ring at the same time whoever covers someone with their shoulders to the mat for a three count wins the title or the Miz keeps it. Happy?" Payne explained pissed off.

She started to walk away and Rhodes called her to a halt she looked back saying what and Rhodes said,

"At least he didn't lie to you."

Payne smacked him in the face and said,

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut sweetie; you sound a lot better that way." Payne gave him a sarcastic smile and walked off.

Rhodes had his hand on his cheek and looked at Vikki, Vikki just shrugged and walked away.

**That's all! AJ and Payne get their fight in the tenth Chapter the next Chapter is behind the scenes what Payne really thought about Roman's rouge move. Stay tuned I shall try to update tomorrow. Thanks for reading 3. **


	12. Ch9: Roman Pops the quesiton!

**Chapter 9 everyone! I'm very excited this is the longest I've ever kept up with a fan fiction. I was actually supposed to start my Teen Titans one first but then I ran out of ideas and cut it. Anyway this is the moment I've been waiting for I don't know about you but this is where Roman finally asks Payne to be his girlfriend.**

Roman opened the door to his and Payne's suite; they figured if they were going to sleep with each other they might as well just share a room. Payne was in the kitchen on her phone looking at some comments on twitter. Roman came in and leaned against the counter looking at the back of her head and saying,

"We need to talk."

"About what?" Payne said not turning around.

"About what happened last night, look I know you're upset at me but you didn't have to take the car. We drove there together Payne." Roman said upset.

She turned around with her eyes still set on her phone she looked up for a second and said sorry then walked around the little island in the kitchen reading tweets again. Roman sighed, turned around and said,

"You can't be mad at me Payne you said that when I am with Shield; I'm with Shield I have to act like it."

"I also asked you to not do that in my face."

"That's not how Shield works."

"I know." She said still not looking up at him.

"Shield- wait you know? Then why were you so upset during Raw?"

"I wasn't upset." She said

Her tone was plain which made him confused, he knew she didn't like sharing her feelings all the time but this was just ridiculous. He walked over and stood behind the back of the couch and poked her in her shoulder she looked up at him with a plain expression.

"You know you have two personalities right?" he said

"How so?" she finally turned around and looked interested in what he was saying to her.

"Well you're this fiery person who threatens her enemy's when you're in the ring and then you're this calm happy person when you're at home or when you're listening to music."

"If that's the case then so are you, you're all mysterious and silent but when your with me your just a giant ball of emotion, and fun" she finished with a little seductive tone.

He laughed then shook his head that wasn't the point; he wanted to talk about why she was mad not their forever changing attitudes. So he asked her again why she was mad, she put down her phone and turned to him looking irritated.

"I was mad at you… but only for a second. After I thought about it I realized that I did tell you to do your job when you were with Shield. I was just concerned." She said

"About what?" Roman asked.

"Cm Punk, I'm afraid he's going to drop me and that whole fiasco will have all my guys questioning whether I'm working with you or not."

"What happened out there that could make them think that?" he asked.

"I'm the one that got Punk to let his guard down so I could walk him out of the ring and then you attacked him, given that you and me are involved with each other it looks like I could've staged the attack, the only thing that caught me by surprise was when Cena and Miz came out to help. That whole fight will leave me without one client just wait."

Roman shook his head; he put a hand on her shoulder and apologized she looked up at him with raised eyebrows. He moved over to sit next to her on the couch and wrapped his arm around the back of the couch he looked at her with a serious but gorgeous hard face and said,

"I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"I've been thinking that since we don't know what this is between us that we should define it."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm asking you if you'd like to officially be my girlfriend."

Payne smiled almost blushing and said,

"Sure, I mean yes; I yes I would like to be your girlfriend."

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Payne gave him a weird smile as she turned to look at him and said,

"You're asking me out?"

"I've done it before, you just said yes to being my girlfriend."

"Yeah but – Never mind, when? We have to be in Baltimore tomorrow for Main event." She said

"So we'll catch our flight, go out there and prepare for Main event and then we'll go out to eat… When we're not at work we don't talk about work from now on okay. It'll probably start more problems than we need."

"I think I can handle it but if that's what you want I'm cool." She said

He gave her a smile and kissed her forehead; he reached for the remote and turned on the television. Payne was sure she had everything to worry about but when she could relax with him it all seemed pointless to even give a second thought. She leaned against him getting closer without letting him get the idea that she was falling for him. She was though and falling hard and if she'd look down she'd realize just how close to the ground she was getting. A text message popped up on her phone; it was Rhodes, he was sending out a mass text with a funny little emoticon character shaking its hips and singing the song Fergalicious. She laughed about it a little and went back to watching TV with Roman and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder tighter. In this state, she was actually at peace no worries about her brother or work just peace and it only ever happened when she was around him. She looked down at her phone and saw a draw picture of Roman that looked very good, she showed it to him.

"Look at what this person did, they drew a picture of you." She said.

"Wow that looks amazing."

"Yeah it looks like a black and white photo whoever did this is awesome."

"Yeah they even managed to get my good side."

Payne laughed and said,

"Any side of you is a good side; you're too hot for even the freakin sun."

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow as if he was saying really? She tilted her head to the side and gave him a smile then turned to the TV snuggling up against him a little bit more.

**Ha-ha why do you guys think Rhodes included her in that mass text? Is there something Rhodes wants from Payne or is it that he's trying to get back in her good graces? Lol I hope you liked this chapter it was a little softer than their other days off. Payne gets her match with AJ Lee in the next chapter on Main event not on Smackdown and Roman will be the guest commentator for her match; that'll probably be in two parts I haven't decided yet because I think I want to put in a Rhodes match. Maybe I'll just save it for Money in the bank. Thanks for reading! **


	13. Ch10: Main event AJ vs Payne

**This is one Main event, I know I'm kind of dragging out this whole Money in the bank thing but I'm hoping it'll be worth it. I hope you enjoy!**

"We're back here on main event with Diva's world heavy weight champion Payne Taylor and AJ Lee's match about to start." Michael said

AJ Lee's intro music began to play as she skipped out and then down the ramp with Big E following behind her. She skipped around the ring and walked up the stairs getting into it. She flipped her hair to the side and smiled crazy like looking at the crowd. She started to skip around in the ring again while twirling her hair then stopped when the lights flashed and fire burst up from the stage as the song Riot began to play. Payne came out with her Diva's world heavy weight champion belt on she walked down the ramp and turned to the side holding her hand out to the audience behind the black wall. There was a little girl reaching out for him and she hugged her then there was a little boy calling for her; she hugged him too then kissed his cheek. She walked around the ring taking her Diva's champion title off of her waist and raised it to the crowd. She high fived some of the members of the audience and when she caught Roman's eye on her from the commentary desk she gave him a smile blew him a kiss and got into the ring. She held up her title and showed it to the audience giving them a smile and blowing all of them a kiss. She jumped up on the ropes in front of her and behind her. She went to her corner and put up her Champion title and then stood before AJ who was staring her down with her crazy eyes. The bell rang and AJ went after Payne grabbing the back of her neck and trying to shake her up a bit. She gripped her hair and started punching Payne in the head. After taking about twenty punches to the head, Payne kicked AJ in the leg then kneed her in the stomach when she let go of her hair. Payne picked up AJ and tried to turn her around but AJ slipped out of her grasp. Payne ran and bounced off the ropes and came after AJ but AJ ducked. She bounced of the ropes in front of her and came after her again hitting AJ in the chest. AJ went to the mat and Payne went for a cover.

"We just saw Payne blow you a kiss before the match started Roman what does that mean for your relationship?" Michael asked

"Honestly, I don't think it has anything to do with our relationship I just think she was doing it for the crowd or maybe AJ." Roman answered.

Michael laughed and said,

"Wait hold on a minute, why AJ?"

"Are you kidding me? You didn't see the way she looked at Payne when she blew Roman a kiss, AJ can't stand that Payne is involved with someone since she took her man away from her." John said.

"What's the deal with you and Payne, Roman? Are you two dating now?" Michael asked.

"I guess you could say that, things between us have been a little… I don't know weird we're trying to work it out."

Michael laughed and returned his attention to the fight. Payne was underneath of AJ taking punches to the head again. Payne rolled on top of AJ and started blindly punching at AJ because she once again had her by the hair. Payne picked her up and slammed her to the mat, Payne started stomping on AJ's abs and then turned to the crowd with a smile she asked them if she should bring the pain and the crowd went wild. She put her hand to her ear and the crowd screamed even louder.

"Payne is about to go for the no pain no gain maneuver." Michael said.

Payne bounced off the ropes stepping on AJ's abs again then bouncing off the other ropes and slamming her body down on AJ's. AJ flopped up in pain and Payne went for a cover.

"One! Two!-" the referee counted.

AJ kicked out and Payne got up again, AJ started to get up slowly; Payne grabbed AJ by the hair and started punching AJ in the stomach. AJ grabbed Payne's fist and pushed her away from her; she ran towards Payne and jumped up kicking Payne in the face. Payne fell back onto the mat and AJ tried to get a cover quickly. Payne kicked out at two and tried to catch her breath as she sat up again, AJ was getting up on the top rope to jump down on Payne and when she went flying Payne moved out of the way so that she'd hit the mat. Payne got up and turned AJ over trying to put her in her submission move the Cradle. AJ started kicking her feet and Payne lost her grip of her foot; AJ grabbed on to Payne's foot and pulled herself up and locked her feet around Payne. Payne dragged her around on the mat with her on her foot; AJ used her body weight to pull Payne over and get her on her back. AJ pulled her legs over her so that she couldn't kick out and the referee started to count.

"And Payne kicks out at two! I've got to say AJ is finally putting up a good match against Payne." Michael said.

"Or Payne is just losing her touch." John said

"Now hold on, Payne doesn't lose her touch not for anything or anyone especially since Money in the bank is just four days away. No, I've watched the way Payne works for a while I don't think she's losing her touch." Roman said.

He never turned to John or Michael he kept his eye on the fight before him but Michael and John gave each other that kind of look that let you know they were slightly suspicious. AJ went through the ropes just barely missing the commentary desk and Payne ran over to see if she was okay. Big E was coming over to pick her up so Payne jumped out of the ring and grabbed hold of AJ before he could. Big E was coming after her but Roman came out of nowhere and started a fight with Big E. Payne didn't stop to figure out what was going on; she threw AJ back into the ring and got in herself pinning her down as the referee began to count. AJ kicked out though,

"Payne is starting to look a little frustrated and Big E and Roman are still going at it. Big E just threw Roman against the wall!" Michael said excited.

"This is the craziest match I've seen for Divas I mean; Roman just jumped in to help Payne but on Raw he attacked CM Punk." John said.

"I'd say this is one couple that needs to take a little more time on figuring out where they stand on their relationship."

"One of the most complicated relationship's I've seen in the WWE."

"Complicated, more like indecisive." Michael said with a laugh.

Payne turned around as AJ got back up and kicked her in the face. AJ laid back down on the mat and Payne went for a cover. AJ kicked out again but she didn't move from her spot, Payne grabbed her by her feet and turned her around pressing her foot against her back as she pulled her legs over her head in the Cradle submission. AJ tried to withstand the Payne and she was for a little bit, Big E was coming around from fighting Roman to distract Payne she looked back at him but still pushed down on AJ's legs then turned around back to look back at AJ when Roman came back to distract Big E. AJ tapped out and the bell rang so Payne released AJ. She grabbed her belt and stood in the middle of the ring holding up her belt and her arms with a big smile on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of this match, the Diva's world heavy weight Champion Payne Taylor!" the announcer said.

Big E and Roman had stopped their fight and he limped over and pulled her out of the ring and threw her over his shoulder. He walked up the ramp giving Roman a nasty look and Roman climbed into the ring. Payne was addressing her public up on the top rope waving and blowing kisses to the audience with one hand and raising her title with the other. Payne got down and brushed a piece of hair from the front of her right eye and caught sight of Roman in the ring. She stopped in front of him with a smile and he grabbed her by her waist and pulled her into his body giving her a kiss. It was just like the first time they kissed that fire, passion, hot, sizzle, _I'll see you in my trailer _type kiss that made her go crazy.

"I rather like the way you came to my rescue." She said when she broke the kiss but still close to his face.

He moved a piece of hair from the left side of her face tucking it behind her head and said,

"Yeah, well don't get used to it." He said.

"Wouldn't bet on it." She said giving him a bigger smile.

Roman smiled back at her and kissed her again in the middle of the ring. She pulled away and held up her title with her arm wrapped around him and his still holding on to her waist. They walked out of the ring together walking up the ramp connected to each other hand and hand.

"Well that was an interesting end to an interesting fight." John said.

"I agree JBL, anyway coming up next Sheamus takes on another client of Payne's, Chris Jericho. Geeze this girl gets around." Michael said with a laugh.

**I don't know if I made their fight interesting but I think the Money in the bank match will be better I think I'll skip Smackdown and just go to Money in the bank or maybe I'll give Rhodes his match but I don't really know what I want to do yet. Anyway, thanks for reading and if you have the time review on what you thought about this fight and I'll try and update as soon as I can figure out what I want to do.**


	14. Ch11: Reigns vs Axel Part I

**So I decided to go with Smackdown but this'll probably be in three parts I don't know yet. I have too much Payne and everything revolving around her, even though she's the main female character but I decided that Roman needs a little action without Payne being the main character that everyone's focusing on. So this is going to be Roman fight Curtis Axel on Smackdown and then later Rhodes will show up in part II talking with Payne so be ready for some drama. So enjoy!**

"Welcome to Smackdown tonight we begin with World heavy weight Champion Curtis Axel and Roman Reigns from the Shield starting off the show." Michael said.

"We spoke to Roman and Payne just after Main event to find out what their special kiss was all about and all Payne did was laugh and pat my back. Roman said every girl deserves a victory present and then walked off."

"It sounds like their relationship is getting serious." Michael said.

"I agree." John said.

The Shields intro played with Roman walking out before Dean and Seth who were holding their titles in their hands. Roman climbed down the stairs and over to the black wall where a few of the fans hands caught on to his arm. He climbed over getting into the ring with Dean Ambrose behind the ropes and Seth sitting on the top rope. Roman held up his fist saying believe in the Shield. He fist bumped Seth and Dean and Curtis Axel's music began to play. He walked out with Paul Heyman walking behind him looking very smug.

"We saw on Raw two weeks ago Curtis Axel and Paul Heyman made up and Axel allowed himself to become Heyman's client again." John said.

"It was an interesting feud between the two when Axel became upset at Heyman for almost costing him the World Heavy Weight Champion title." Michael said.

Curtis was in the ring and he and Roman were staring each other down circling each other in the ring. The referee was trying to keep them apart until the bell rang by standing in the middle of them. The bell rang to start the match and Roman went after Curtis with a punch knocking him to the mat. Curtis got back up and tried to spear him knocking him into the ropes. Roman turned around pushing him into the corner and kicking him in the stomach. Curtis was curling up trying to protect his abdominals from Roman's attack. The referee pulled Roman back telling him to back off and Roman backed up a little then turned around to go back to Curtis who was now off the ropes and delivering a kick to Roman's face. Roman stepped back a little and tried to get his balance back. Axel came and hooked the inside of his arm to Roman's neck knocking him down to the mat.

"Axel is going for the quick cover." Michael said.

Roman kicked out and butted Axel in the head; Axel rolled on the mat to get away and looked up. Roman flipped his hair back so he could see Axel. They circled each other a little more trying to figure out what they would do. Axel grabbed on to the back of Romans neck and Roman did the same to him. Curtis started kicking Roman in the leg and Roman broke his grip from him to tend to it. He moved back against the corner ropes and Curtis ran towards him but Roman held out his other leg to kick him. Axel went back against the mat and Roman went to go for a cover.

"And Axel kicks out at two! This is a very exciting match and it looks like Roman isn't letting anything between him and Payne get in the way of how he fights. "John said.

"Roman delivering a suplex…. Roman is accompanied by the Shield but as you can see Payne didn't come out with Roman to support him."

"Well Payne only comes out with the people she represents and she made it clear that Roman and her may be in a relationship but she's definitely not representing him or the Shield plus why does Roman need her out here, to coach him?"

"Well you know she coached Cena, Orton and the Miz into a win against the Shield." Michael said.

"Yeah I guess your right but I think Roman's doing fine by himself."

Roman moved out of the way as Curtis Axel went to jump at him, he flew through the ropes hitting the commentary desk and Roman got out of the ring following behind. He picked up Axel and threw him over the commentary desk where he hit all of the chairs behind it. He got up off balance and tired, Roman pushed him against the black wall and he fell down again. The show went off for a brief commercial and when it came back on Curtis, now in the ring, somehow was able to get Roman in a submission move. Roman was able to grab a hold of the rope and the referee pulled Curtis off of Roman. Roman got up slowly and was breathing hard you could see the sweat dripping down on his arms and off of the ends of his hair. He pulled it back and Curtis came after him again with a kick to the face with both of his feet. Roman sat up slowly leaning on his shoulder rubbing his chin and Curtis was on the mat trying to catch his breath.

"Both of these men have tired each other out but they've got to continue this match." John said.

"Roman's getting up again it looks like he's going for a cover." Michael said getting a little excited.

Axel kicked out of the cover and started to elbow Roman in the face; Axel stood up and started punching Roman in the face holding on to his hair so that he couldn't move. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose jumped into the ring and helped Roman up Dean kicked Axel out of the way and when he hit the ground he started stomping on Curtis Axel's arm. Seth and Dean picked up Axel and with the rest of the energy Roman had left, he slammed him to the mat. Seth and Dean touched each other's knuckles and Roman caught his breath looking at Axel; he slowly brought up his knuckle to touch the others and raised his other hand. The Shield's intro began to play and they left the ring.

"Quite an exciting match-up here folks The Shield came in and dominated over Curtis Axel. Paul Heyman is losing it. He is not happy about this." Michael said.

"The WWE medics are in the ring checking up on Curtis Axel to see if he's alright, I guess the Shield wanted to teach Axel a lesson."

"Well it looks like the lesson was to fear The Shield. Now since the arrival of the Wyatt brothers the WWE hasn't been the same, after the break we'll take you back to the events that happened on Monday night Raw between them and former the World Heavy Weight Champion Alberto del Rio." Michael said.

After the commercial break and the breakdown of what happened between Alberto Del Rio and the Wyatt brothers we see Paul Heyman back stage and Payne is walking by Heyman.

"Excuse me, excuse me Payne!" Paul called after her.

Payne turned around and looked up and down at him and then she smiled and said,

"Oh Heyman, it's you. What is it this time?"

"That was not a fair fight back there, okay? I mean Axel just about had your boyfriend defeated and then the Shield came and attacked him. I don't know if he'll be able to defend his title this Sunday." Heyman said upset.

Payne gave him a bigger smile while crossing her arms and said,

"Well I don't see how that's my problem,"

Heyman looked at her as if he was insulted,

"I do agree it was an unfair fight but I only care about fair fights if it includes my clients and that match up didn't involve any of my clients. Furthermore Heyman, since when do you believe in fair matches? Now I don't-"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. This is your problems as much as it is mine. You're involved with Roman you're dating him and the kind of power you have in the WWE do you really expect me to believe they acted on their own will." Heyman said cutting her off.

Payne laughed at him and stepped a little closer bring up her chest and relaxing her shoulders which made her intimidating to even Heyman (just imagine if she were a guy) she gave him a kind smile and said,

"Roman is a part of the Shield and even if we're dating at the end of the day, what it boils down to is that Roman started out with the Shield, he's always been a part of the Shield and he always will be a part of the Shield. The Shield attack people when they're most vulnerable it's what they do .I have no power over what the Shield does and you would know this if you saw the attack on your former client CM Punk last Monday night on Raw. Now I suggest you get a cool head Heyman and deal with your man and I'll deal with mine,"

She turned around to walk away and then stopped and turned back to him and said,

"Oh and by the way, if you ever talk to me that way again the paramedics will be picking you teeth up off the ground and wiping your blue blood off the walls, got it?"

Heyman shook his head and Payne said in the sweetest way possible,

"Good. Now have nice day."

She smiled and skipped away from Heyman who was looking a little bit afraid of Payne. Something about the way she threatened people with a genuine and kind smile on made her more terrifying than anything else. He swallowed and turned around to see Curtis Axel standing behind him,

"Hey Axel, are you alright can you compete Sunday?" he asked.

"Yeah I can compete and when Money in the bank comes around I'm taking down Roman Reigns. So you better talk to Booker T or Vikki Guerrero and make sure that the rest of the Shield's members are contained." Axel said.

While Paul Heyman tried to respond, Curtis just walked away. Heyman for the first time in a long time didn't know what he should do about a situation with a client.

**So I ended up deciding when I finished that I am making this into only two parts because there's another day off chapter where you learn a little bit about Payne's past and her brother and I think that's a little important so you know why she called her brother by the Korean name and why they speak Korean even though they claim to be from Texas. Part II will have Rhodes and Payne talking and a little bit of drama added when Roman steps in and one of Payne's clients shocks her with some news. **


	15. Ch11: Some news part II

**Okay is Payne having a conversation with Cody Rhodes and Roman then one of her clients comes to tell her something a little bit shocking and that will lead into Chapter 12 where you find out more about Payne.**

Back stage, Payne was walking back from winning her match against Alicia Fox. She ran into Cody Rhodes who was actually waiting for her to come back so that he could talk to her. He turned around as she approached him and she stopped a little surprised to see him but realized she shouldn't be because they work for the same people. She gave him a smile and Cody didn't know whether to be unnerved by it or think that she was just trying to be polite.

"Hi Cody," She said nicely

"How've you been?"

Cody looked at her suspiciously not knowing how to answer the question because he didn't want to fall into her trap if she was setting one up. He answered cautiously,

"I've been better."

"What's wrong?" she asked

Rhodes let down his guard a little figuring that she was innocent enough and that he could talk to her.

"Nothing… uh did you get my text?"

"The one with the emoticon, yeah I thought it was hilarious did you think of it yourself?"

"Um, no and not that text, the other one."

Payne's smile kind of faded a little making him a little nervous. Just that morning, Rhodes asked if she could do him a favor and represent him. Considering that Payne was with Roman, she decided that she was going to ignore the text and when she and Roman weren't with each other she forgot about the text. She didn't think that it was appropriate to have Rhodes as her client especially since everything that's happened between them but she didn't want to just ignore him. Rhodes wasn't a bad wrestler it's just that he didn't impress her enough when he fought. The clients that she's taken in have all been people that have impressed her with their fighting styles. Payne looked down and scratched the end of her eyebrow. She smiled with a little laugh and said,

"You know Cody, I honestly don't think that's the greatest idea; I mean you haven't exactly proven to me that I can trust you."

"Yeah I know, I just thought I should ask this time. My last approach ended up hurting you and pushing you into Romans arms instead of mine." He responded slightly disappointed.

"I can honestly say; what you did definitely helped me make my choice a lot faster but I don't think the outcome would've changed, honey. I was very much interested in Roman before you asked me out. Next time, you should try catching the girl's attention when you've spotted your next victim." She said giving him a laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Rhodes the thing is that I represent people that impress me with their skills and you haven't exactly done that yet. I mean you put up a fight with people and I kind of like your cross Rhodes move but other than that I haven't seen you do anything that stands out to me. I mean that fight against Roman wasn't even real I asked him to lose so that I could see if you'd show your true colors and you did and that's why we're in this awkward situation right now." She said.

Rhodes shook his head and said,

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry and if there's anything I can do to change your opinion of me just tell me and I'll do it."

"Payne." Roman said coming up be behind Rhodes.

Rhodes turned around to look at Roman; he had to look up to look him in the eye. The tension in the room raised its self to level one hundred and Payne could feel the awkwardness between these two. It was weird to her; she stepped in between Rhodes and Roman grabbing a hold of Romans hand and putting it on her cheek when he looked down at her she kissed the palm of his hand and said,

"Stand down solider, we were just talking."

Roman looked up at Rhodes with a sort of mean look and he leaned down to Payne and gave her a kiss and it was that soft passionate kiss kind of like the one Rhodes gave Payne. She didn't really realize it but he was trying to mimic the way Rhodes kissed her in order to piss him off a little bit. When he pulled back, Payne looked almost like she was dazed and she started fanning herself; she actually forgot Rhodes was behind her and said,

"Damn you're so lucky we're at work or I'd never let you get away with that."

He gave her a smile and said,

"We'll have time when we get back to the hotel; you can get me back then."

Payne giggled a little and then she heard Rhodes say,

"I'm going to leave you two alone."

Payne turned around and said,

"Oh Rhodes I'm sorry. Look I'll be watching at the commentary desk for your match at Money in the Bank if you do something that impresses me I'll consider taking you in as a client but you have to be legit. You cannot try to manipulate me again because if you do I promise I will take you down and I'm saying that in the nicest way possible."

"You have my word."

"Well unfortunately, that doesn't mean a lot to me." She said.

Rhodes knew she was right and lightly slapped the back of her shoulder telling her he'd see her later and walked off into the opposite direction. He had a match coming up next anyway; Payne turned back to him and said,

"I think I was a little harsh with him."

"Who cares he deserved it after what he did to you." Roman said

Payne laughed and said,

"You just really don't like him do you?"

Roman shook his head no and Payne laughed again she wrapping her arms around him and looking up at his face she said,

"Forget about him, you're with me now… Oh and I'd like to congratulate you on your match I was a little amused by the way your friends jumped into save you. It's much funnier when it happens to Heyman's boys rather than mine."

Roman laughed and said,

"You know sometimes you're a little heartless."

"And you're just now getting around to this, where have you been Roman?"

"In an imaginary land hoping you'd change." He said laughing.

She smiled and said,

"I can tell."

Roman dipped his head down connecting his lips to hers and wrapping his arm around her waist a little more. She let her hand trail up his chest slowly as he kissed her softly and she laughed and said,

"You'd better be careful, we're still at work."

"That's true; well we might as well give them a show."

"Roman!" she said a little surprised.

Payne gave him a smile that said 'you wouldn't dare' Roman just raised his eyebrow while tilting his head to the side and said,

"It was just a suggestion."

Payne shook her head and kissed his cheek and told him that she had something else to do at work before they left in thirty minutes. She grabbed a hold of his hand and they walked together but it wasn't long before Sheamus stopped the two of them so that he could talk to Payne. He looked serious and for him to give Payne that look it meant that it was real shit. He sighed and Payne became a little worried that maybe he was about to leave her as a client. Roman looked down at her when her grip on his hand loosened up a bit. Sheamus asked her if she wanted to sit down first; that's when she became suspicious. If it was about him leaving her he wouldn't have asked her to sit at least she didn't think he would. She told him no though and asked him what was going on because she was becoming more worried about the whole situation.

"Mr. McMahon got a call on the phone…um Payne your…. Your father had a heart attack."

Payne tightened her grip on Roman's hand and he looked at her shocked. Payne looked out of it, she didn't look sad she just looked lost in the world for a second. She didn't even appear to be crying it looked more like she was in a state of shock than anything. Sheamus called Payne's name and grabbed her shoulders to shake her a little bit. She looked up at him saying huh like she forgot everything he just said.

"Didn't you hear me? I said your father had a heart attack."

"Well is he dead?" she said insensitively.

Sheamus was kind of thrown back by the response but he said,

"No he was taken to the hospital immediately the doctors helped him."

"Well then why should I care?" she said upset.

Roman looked down at her not understanding why she was acting the way she was until he remembered her saying that her father was abusive to her and her brothers when she was younger. He still thought that she would've cared considering she seems to care a lot about her brother Mickey who's always borrowing money from her to pay off a debt but never giving the money back. He had learned a lot about her on their date but he never expected her to act that cold hearted. Sheamus was just as confused as Roman was maybe even more. He'd seen Payne threaten and protect people that she cared about but then again he didn't know the relationship between her and her father.

"Look I appreciate that you told Sheamus and it has nothing to do with when it came to the way that I responded but if he's going to die or if he's suffering from a heart attack he probably deserves it." She said.

Payne pulled Roman along past Sheamus leaving him behind confused and wondering what was wrong with his friend. Payne pulled him up to the bathroom and said that she'd be just a moment and walked in leaving Roman outside to contemplate. Payne looked in the mirror and shook her head; she pulled down the top right of her pants a little to reveal the scar on her hip flexor. She remembered how she got it, her father was upset at her for some reason and when he hit her she fell back against a sharp edge bed post that had recently broken. The post actually dug into her skin and broke off leaving a huge piece in her side when she fell down. Her eldest brother Leonardo took her to the emergency room where they gave her twenty-five stiches. The scar was still there from the stiches, just looking at that scar sent hate through her blood but at the same time she couldn't help but feel bad that her father was in the hospital. The most she cried were two tears falling down her cheeks; her eyes didn't even turn red. She wasn't going to allow anyone to know that she would cry over her father. Payne walked back out of the bathroom seeing Roman still leaning against the wall.

"Hey, ready?" she said.

"Uh, yeah. Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hotel or something?"

"Why would I need to do that? You can have me all you want tonight but the shows not over I want to see the rest of my guys fight. Sheamus still has a match." She said.

Roman looked at her strangely; she walked over with a smile and kissed him on the lips as passionately as she could. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along back stage with her.

**There you go people; Payne has a twisted way of dealing with her emotions when it comes to her family; she acts like she doesn't care even though she knows she does and then she gets very defensive when it comes to her friends. Payne's just not anyone's average girl. Anyway that is the end of Chapter 11 and Chapter 12 will be another day off to explain a little more about Payne's history. Thanks for reading Review on what you thought about the Chapter or what you think of Payne's reactioin.**


	16. Ch12: History of Payne Taylor

**This starts out the next morning at Payne and Roman's hotel room. It'll go to the end of the day where Payne starts to explain some things.**

Roman and Payne had missed their first flight because they slept in so they decided to take a shower before they tried to see if they could catch another flight.

"Ouch! Roman that water is hot." Payne said.

"Yeah I know, that's the point." He said kissing her neck.

Payne slipped under the water and turned the knob so that the water would turn freezing cold. Roman was getting hit by the cold water and he tried to step back as much as he could to avoid it.

"Okay, okay I give in turn it back."

"No, I don't think I will." She said laughing.

Roman grabbed her arm pulling her under the cold shower water; Payne started shivering while she was laughing and said,

"Okay, I get it its cold I'll turn it back."

She reached over but Roman grabbed her arm and said,

"No, I don't think you will."

"Roman!"

Roman dipped his head down to kiss her and lifted his head up to whisper,

"Sing to me."

"I can't sing when I'm shivering."

"Sure you can, it's easy. If you sing I'll turn it up."

"Ass." She said and she gave him a kiss.

"I'm so addicted to all the things you do when you're going down on me in between the sheets all the sounds you make with every breath you take it's unlike anything when you're loving me."

Roman stepped back behind the water where more of the cold water hit her, she winced and shivered more giving him a look that told him he'd pay for that. He started to turn up the heat and Payne's muscles started to relax from her clenching them. He stepped up to her wrapping his arms around her again and told her to continue singing. She shook her head no and he threatened to turn the water back up.

"Oh boy let's take it slow so as for you, you know where I go I want to take my love and hate you till the end. It's not like you to turn away from all the bull shit I can't take; it's not like me to walk away. I'm so addicted to all the things you when you're going down on me in between the sheets all the sounds you make with every breath you take it's unlike anything when you're lovin' me. Yea!" she sang.

It was her favorite song by Saving Abel, he dipped his head down to kiss her again; she moved her head to the side and his lips caught her neck. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back and Payne said,

"Not that I'm not having fun but maybe we should start getting ready so that we can catch our next plane."

"What's the rush it's not like anybody will miss us down there plus it's Saturday, Money in the bank isn't till tomorrow."

"I think you forgot I still have some business to conduct with my Champion."

"All work and no play."

"I thought you would've been like that considering that you always look so serious. Tell Roman, why so serious?" She said trying to mimic the joker.

Roman shook his head with a smile and backed off a little; he picked up his wash cloth and started washing up and Payne couldn't help but watch him do it. She rolled her eyes and said,

"The hell with it."

She wrapped her arms around Roman making him move back a little under the water more so both of them were being hit by the hot water. She kissed him hard and passionately and Roman pushed her against the wall bringing his body as close to hers as possible. Payne broke the kiss to laugh at him and Roman went to kiss her neck. After their shower, Payne was the first to get dressed and walk out of the bedroom. She called up room service for some breakfast or rather lunch since it was now one o'clock in the afternoon. She heard a knock on the door just twenty minutes after she called.

"That was quick."

"Want me to get it?" Roman said still in the bed room looking on the computer for flight times.

"No you keep looking, I'll get it." She said

Payne walked over and opened the door seeing her brother with a little girl standing in front of him.

"Again?"

"It's not for money this time I promise." Mickey said

Payne sighed and told him to come in, Roman called out asking who it was when she said it was her brother, Mickey called him a name in Korean. Payne turned around and said,

"Hey what did I say last time? If you're going to be rude then get out."

"I'm sorry; I just didn't know you were still seeing him."

"Even if I was it's my business not yours. Why did you come here Eun Lee?" She said

"I need you to watch Molly for me."

Payne looked down at the child recognizing her as her brother's daughter, her niece. She gave her a smile and then looked up at her brother and said,

"No."

"What; why not?"

"You're telling me I paid a lawyer to help you get custody of your child and now you want me to watch her? You do understand I have no idea how to take care of a child right?"

"It's just for a day, please Payne."

"No."

"Hyuna!"

Payne turned around with a heavy sigh and looked back at him looking irritated,

"Please, I have a job interview in Seoul and I need someone to watch her."

"Why not just take her with you? I already missed my first flight I have to work too you know. What am I supposed to do when I have to leave? Seriously Mickey, it's not that I don't want to help but I can't just leave her alone in the hotel room by herself." She said.

"Just take her with you, she watches WWE anyway can't you just have her sit very close to the stage. Look I know I've asked you for a lot over the years but if I get this job I can start paying you back all that money I owe you, I can afford college for her. This job is important if I can get down to South Korea and impress the boss of this international firm then you won't ever have to worry about seeing me again."

"I would like to see you sometime Eun Lee, why can't Leo do it?"

"Leo's in the hospital." He said.

Payne actually looked like was going to throw up, she walked over to the other side of the couch and said,

"Why?"

"Leo was shot during a robbery at the bank, they said he'll be fine but he's got to stay in there a little longer. I thought you knew; did they call you about Dad?"

"I don't give a shit about what happened to dad, it's my big brother I'm worried about."

"Leo thought that you hated him after we parted ways, I guess he didn't put you on the emergency contact list."

Payne sighed looking down; she figured that she gave off that impression. For years, she tried to make Mickey think that he wasn't welcome around her and even if he did get the message he always dropped by.

"Alright, I'll try and figure something out." She said.

Mickey thanked his sister and kissed her cheek before he turned to his daughter and said in Korean,

"You listen to everything she says okay and I'll be back for you as soon as I can."

She nodded her head and Payne turned around to see her brother kiss his daughter and give her a big hug. She could tell that he loved her, more than their father ever showed them. It seemed to her that this was the first time he'd be leaving without her right by him. She smiled at them; she remembered a time where her dad hugged them just before he lost his mind. Mickey stood up and waved at Payne thanking her again and then walked out of the door. Roman came out after he left and he saw Molly and Payne sitting on the couch. She was asking Molly her Korean name and then she introduced herself with her Korean name. Roman walked over and Payne introduced Molly and Roman to each other, Payne saw her blush a little and thought Molly had a little crush on Roman.

"There's a flight going to Orlando at four should I buy another ticket?"

"Can you? Molly's going to be staying with us till tomorrow okay."

"Yeah sure." Roman said.

Payne got up to go and pack her things there was another knock on the door and the room service came and delivered there lunch. Payne gave Molly hers to eat while she finished packing up, at around three o'clock they went to the airport and they landed in Orlando at about six fifty. Payne and Roman took Molly out to eat and to an arcade so that she could have a little fun before they headed back to their hotel. Payne didn't know how to take care of a child but it was a little easier with Roman around to help her out. She didn't mind watching her at all; she rather liked getting to know her little niece. They headed back to the hotel at about nine o'clock and Payne promised to take Molly to Disney world or at least the nickelodeon studios before they had to go to work. Payne and Roman let Molly take the bedroom and they decided to lay down on the floor in front of the TV. They were under the covers and Payne was in her shorts and her bra; Roman didn't have a shirt on and he was in his boxers. Payne's head was lying on his chest and her hand was on his stomach. Roman had one arm wrapped around Payne and his other hand was rubbing her hand on his stomach. They had the TV on but the volume was muted and neither of them attempted to move. Payne was clam listening to his heart beat and feeling his stomach go up and down with each breath he took.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather sleep on the couch?" she asked.

"No I'm fine. There's more room to stretch out."

Payne laughed at him and laid her head back down on his chest.

"How did your brother react when you told him about your father?" Roman asked.

"I didn't tell he already knew."

"You really don't care?" he asked.

Payne sighed and shook her head no on his chest, she look up at him and kissed him.

"In 85 my father was stationed in Seoul Korea. He met my mother there and just after six months they got married. A year later they had Leo, then Mickey and then me. The first eight years of my life were amazing I lived in my mother's home town and we all loved each other. There was no doubt in the world that my father loved my mother or us for that matter. That was the man I used to know Roman… When I turned eight, my dad was stationed in Texas so we moved out there, my brothers and I made a pact: one, if we had kids we would give them a Korean and an American name just like our parents did us; two, we'd go back to Seoul together with or without our kids and go back to the places of our childhood and three we'd keep speaking Korean to each other as much as we could. It was when we all had good hope for the future, around the time I turned fourteen or fifteen my dad was called out to go to war and my mom had to pick up the slack. When he came back from war, everyone in my dad's team except one person had died… My dad went crazy, the psychologist called it PTSD… he saw things and when he did he assumed we were the enemy he was going up against. Sometimes he would sleep walk when his night terrors became worse and he would choke my mother in her sleep, she ended sleeping in the guest bedroom for as long as we were living there." She said

Roman looked at her; she sat up and her eyes followed him as he sat up to look at her. He had a knee up so he could rest his arm on it and said,

"He had a reason for the way he acted Payne, that didn't mean he hated you."

She smiled and pulled her hair back as she leaned against her other arm,

"At first I understood that; there were two people in my mind, there was my father and then there was the solider suffering from PTSD. I understood it but after a while he had changed; it wasn't just suffering from PTSD anymore it was just a soldier. He fought us on everything we did; he hit us called us worthless it got so bad my mother started drinking to ease the pain or to ignore the nonsense. My brothers got jobs and started working overtime just so they wouldn't have to deal with my parents. My eldest brother actually started smoking because of it. When they turned 18, they moved out just so they didn't have to see either of my parents faces. They abandoned me even after they said we'd stay together and protect each other. It's one of the reason I don't really like seeing my brother, why I don't usually care what's going on in their lives. The man that I knew as my father is the man I love; the man he turned into is the one that I hate. The only parent I feel sorry for is my mother at least she was willing to get better, I took her to rehab and she's two years sober now… I look at my niece and all I can do is hope that her father doesn't turn out like mine I hope she doesn't turn out like me an insensitive prick."

Roman pulled her into his arms and said,

"You're not insensitive, but I think I'm starting to understand why you act the way you do."

"What do you mean?"

"You manipulate people so that they can't hurt you, so that you'll always have the upper hand and you get upset when you can't control a situation because you're not used to it."

"You got that from my little story?" she asked surprised.

"Let's just say it was the last piece to the puzzle I was putting together." Roman smiled.

Payne laughed at him and she kissed him, Roman put his hand on the back of her neck and laid her back on the ground pulling the cover over them more and getting on top of her. Payne laughed as he kissed her more and said,

"I love you Payne Taylor."

Payne looked up at him surprised and she couldn't help but pull him closer to her and kiss him passionately so that, that spark turned to lightning, that sizzle turned to fire and every other passionate kiss they've ever shared disappeared and became new. When Payne broke the kiss she tried taking in as much air as she could to survive and whispered back,

"I love you too."

Roman smiled at her and pulled the covers over their heads; Payne started laughing as he kissed her again lowering her lips down to her belly button.

**There you go, so Payne's daddy wasn't a complete jerk, her brother might be but you know that her hate for her father came from his extreme inability to control his PTSD kind of sad when you think about it. Anyway the next Chapter is the moment I've been waiting for: Money in the Bank! I'm am super excited; now a couple of things are going to happen: the three way match between Orton, The Miz and Rhodes; Seth Rollins takes on Cm Punk; Cena takes on Dean Ambrose and last but not least Axel gets his revenge on Roman. I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, review and tell me who you think is going to win Money in the bank! Thanks for reading ****.**


	17. Ch13: 3 way match Part I

**So this is going to be in a couple of parts, the first match is the three way match between Orton, Rhodes and The Miz. Later to come is Cena and Ambrose, Punk and Rollins, AJ and Payne and Axel and Reigns. So just about four parts, now the fan fiction is almost over because after these four parts there's probably like three more chapters left. We'll see it may be less or more just stay tuned to find out. Enjoy!**

Payne and Roman spent the night in each other's arms, they embraced the fact that they finally said I love you to each other. It seemed to Payne that Roman was changing a lot of who she used to be and she was starting to get used to it. After taking Molly to Disney world and getting in an early meal, they headed down to the stadium at around six. Tonight was the night for Money in the bank! Everyone was screaming excitedly that they were there at money in the bank and about to see a guest appearance from WWE's very own DX. After the opening of the show about an hour into it, Payne came out with her song Riot playing; her niece, Molly, was with her holding her hand as she walked down the ramp high fiving the fans and then picking her up to get into the ring.

"Is that a kid she brought out with her?" Michael said laughing.

"I guess things are getting pretty serious between her and Roman." John said.

Payne gave Michael and John a dirty look and she got into the ring. The crowd was screaming as the referee gave Payne the microphone and Payne motioned to Molly to come over to her. When molly came over, Payne began to talk,

"Well hello Orlando!" She said.

The crowd cheered and Payne laughed looking down at her niece.

"Can I tell you how much I love Florida? This place is great! Great for kids, great for adults and great for the WWE!" Payne said excited.

The crowd cheered louder and Payne turned around and trying to hype up the other side of the crowd.

"Alright, alright now I had talk with BT and Vikki Guerrero and they allowed me to come out here and personally introduce my boys out into the ring. Since you'll be seeing me out here later, defending my title against AJ Lee, my little niece here and I are going to bring these guys in. So are you ready?" she said.

The crowd cheered and Payne shook her head,

"No I don't think they're ready; do you, Molly?" she said looking at her niece.

Molly shook her head and Payne said,

"Well honey, maybe you should ask them."

Payne put the microphone in front of Molly and Molly said in her cute seven year old voice,

"Are you ready?"

The crowd cheered louder and Michael said,

"I think they're ready."

"Yeah and how adorable is that kid?" John said

"Alright, stepping out first weighing 221lbs your Intercontinental Champion," Payne started.

"The Miz!" Molly said when Payne gave her the microphone.

The Miz's into music began to play as he walked out with his belt on and he entered the ring jumping up on the top ropes to address the audience. He held his belt up to them and you could hear some boos from the crowd. Payne gave him a hug and The Miz knelt down to give Molly a knuckle touch. The Miz stepped back into his corner resting his arms on the top ropes and looking around at the crowd. Payne held onto Molly's hand pulling her back a little bit and turning around to the other side of the stadium to see the audience and then she said,

"Alright now Molly I think you better do this one."

"Coming out, weighing 235lbs, the number one apex predator Randy Orton." Molly said.

Orton's music started playing and he walked out slowly stopping for a second to get a good look at the whole stadium. He started walking again and the audience was reaching out their hands to touch him. Randy climbed up the stairs while he licked his lips and climbed into the ring. He jumped up on the ropes addressing his public and doing his pose, he jumped down after repeating the action two more times and turned to Payne and gave her a hug. He gave Molly a high five and then he went to the right corner across from the Miz. Payne took a deep breath and smiled at the two men and said,

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen your last fighter, weighing in at 215lbs, Cody Rhodes!" Payne said.

Rhodes' music began to play as he walked out he stopped and pulled down his hat and threw a fist up in the air towards the crowd,

"Now the Miz was originally supposed to fight Randy alone but then Vikki came up with a number one contenders match between Cody Rhodes and Roman Reigns and Rhodes won." Michael said.

"Yes but remember Payne asked Roman to lose so that she could find out if Rhodes was lying to her."

"Either way Rhodes won the match up, it gave him the chance to become the number one contender for the Intercontinental Champion title. But since Payne promised Randy and The Miz a match she worked it out so that all three of these men would be able to fight for the title." Michael said.

Rhodes entered the ring and gave Payne a hand shake she looked at him cautiously and then wished him luck and walked Molly over to the edge of the ring, before they got down Roman walked out without the Shield's music playing. Orton, Miz and Rhodes all looked at him thinking what is he doing out there?

"What? It's Roman Reigns, what is he doing out here?" Michael said shocked.

Payne turned to them noticing that they were forming together getting ready to fight him; she put her hand up at him and told them not to worry. She kneeled down to Molly as Roman approached the stage looking at the other wrestlers.

"Now Eun Ae, Roman's going to take you back to the locker room okay? Don't leave his sight and go where he tells you to go okay?" Payne said in Korean.

Molly shook her head with a smile enjoying that her aunt was calling her by her Korean name and speaking to her in Korean. She turned around to him and Roman held out his arms to grab a hold of her and he walked her back stage. Payne got out of the ring and walked over to the commentary desk, she wasn't there to give commentary though. Payne sat far enough away from the desk that if one of the guys were thrown into it she wouldn't have to get up and she wouldn't get hit. The bell rang starting the match and both Rhodes and Orton attacked Miz first. It seemed like a good plan, get the Champ out of the way and then attack each other. The Miz didn't like the odds plus he was moving pretty quickly ducking an oncoming punch from Orton and punching Rhodes in the face as he came after him. The Miz turned around only to get close lined by Orton. Randy put all his focus into The Miz forgetting that Cody Rhodes was even a factor in the match; he turned around to stomp down on the Miz's right arm. Payne couldn't cheer for either of them and she couldn't yell for Randy to watch out for Rhodes, even though she wanted to. Rhodes came behind Orton and speared him taking him down to the ground Rhodes then started punching Randy in the head. The crowd started booing, and the Miz stumbled to his feet going over to Rhodes and kicking him in the head. Rhodes laid on the mat tired and The Miz went to stomp onto Orton's leg. He ran to the rope in front of him and bounced off of it slamming down on Orton's stomach. Rhodes got up and went after The Miz; the Miz moved out of the way of his kick and Randy caught the end of his boot. Payne looked away with a slight smile trying not to look like the match was getting to her. She really wanted to root for Orton or The Miz to win the fight against Rhodes just because he wasn't her client.

"These guys were so organized in the beginning, trying to take out the Champion first and now they're all fighting each other." Michael said.

"Well in a match like this you can't expect everything to go right on through as planned these men are fighting for the Intercontinental Championship title there is nothing else in their minds except walking away with that title." John said.

Randy had Rhodes against the ropes while The Miz was lying on the mat trying to regroup from one of Rhodes' attacks. Randy pulled him out of the ropes a little more than dropped down having Rhodes lying on his stomach on the mat. The Miz got up and ran towards Orton blind siding him and kicking him in the head. Randy caught himself in the corner and The Miz took advantage and started to punch Randy in the head. The referee started counting and then pulled him off telling him to stop. When the referee let him go, The Miz turned around to launch another barrage of punches but was kicked in the chest by Orton. The Miz bent over in pain and Randy ran towards him, grabbed his arm, spun him around for momentum and pushed him into another corner. Orton focused his time and energy on the Miz again kicking him in the leg a few more times and then trying to climb up the ropes that The Miz was leaning on to punch the Miz in the head then Cody Rhodes came around and kicked Orton in the back making him fall down. Rhodes started punching Orton in the face and then got up and turned to The Miz to give him a clothes line when he came after him. He started screaming at the two superstars,

"Cody Rhodes getting amped up, and screaming 'that title is mine!'" Michael said.

"Look at Payne's reaction she stood up shocked at how Rhodes started dominating over her two superstars." John said.

"It's got to be a big shock for her; I mean she's brought them all this way only to watch Rhodes take the Championship title away from them." Michael said.

The Miz was getting up slowly as Rhodes started walking over to him and grabbing him by the hair, punching him in the face. Orton got up and tapped Rhodes on the back making him turn around and deliver an RKO. With Cody Rhodes on the mat, Randy took the opportunity to attack The Miz who still had some fight left in him. Randy took a swing at him and the Miz ducked running to the other side and turned around, throwing a kick to Orton. Randy caught him by the leg and slammed him down, the Miz curled up in pain holding his leg. Randy turned around just in time to avoid a punch coming from Cody Rhodes and he turned back around pulled his arm into his chest and then rammed into Rhodes. With Rhodes on the ground Orton went for a cover,

"One! Two! Three!" the Referee counted.

Payne stood up happy; she ran into the ring giving Randy Orton a hug and the Miz stood up slowly upset looking very surprised that he actually lost his title. Payne looked back at him and moved out of the way half expecting him the Miz to run after and attack Orton. Payne watched the two as The Miz stepped forward looking as if he were ready to do just that.

"What's about to happen? The Miz does not look happy that he just lost his title to Orton." Michael said.

The Miz held out his hand to Randy and Randy linked his hand to The Miz's and they shook hands.

"Look at that sportsmanship." John said.

"Never let it be said that Randy and the Miz didn't have sportsmanship. I mean these two men have been at each other's throats because of this title and Randy finally has what he wants." Michael said.

Payne walked over slowly watching the Miz and she gave him a little smile trying to see if he was okay. He lifted up his fist to give her a fist bump and then he went out of the ring. The referee handed Orton the Intercontinental Champion belt and Orton raised it up high as the announcer announced him as the new Intercontinental Champion.

"There you have it folks, the new Intercontinental Champion Randy Orton, he's earned it." Michael said.

"Poor Rhodes didn't stand a chance against these two guys; I gotta hand it to him though he put up a very good fight." John added on.

Payne walked over to Rhodes feeling his head and shaking him a little to see if he'd wake up. He slowly opened his eyes and Payne helped him up. It was true Rhodes didn't really impress her but she liked the fact that he tried and considered representing him but wondered about Roman. If she decided to do so, she felt that Roman needed to know first. Rhodes got up and walked out of the ring and Payne went back to his side to congratulate him on his victory. She exited the ring with her arm wrapped around him as Money in the Bank; pay-per- view went to a commercial.

**Honestly I haven't decided whose match is going to be next so you'll just have to keep up with this. I actually wanted to make the Miz win and as I was writing this I thought maybe I should make Rhodes when but I love Randy too much and I figured if he's going to lose to anyone it's gotta be someone better than Cody Rhodes. In the end, as much as I love the Miz, I chose Randy because he's the number one APEX PREDATOR! Lol anyway I hope you liked it and there's more to come. **** I'll try to figure out how to make these fights scenes better I was literally all day watching matches between all of these characters to figure out how to right this and I still think it could've been better. Tell me what you thought about it.**


	18. Ch13: Cena vs Ambrose part II

**Okay, I decided this part is going to be Cena verse Ambrose and it starts off with Payne back stage and then it leads to the match. I figured after that the next match can be Payne versus AJ, then Roman verses Axel then Cm Punk versus Seth Rollins.**

Payne was back stage with Randy congratulating him on his win when Molly ran up to Payne hugging her leg and waving at Randy. Payne laughed picking her up and Roman came up behind Randy, Payne's smile faded a little out of fear that maybe Randy or Roman would start something. She jumped in front of Randy putting her hand on Roman's chest while saying hi to him.

"Hi." He said back.

Payne gave him a kiss on the cheek and then turned to Randy and said,

"You know could you give us a minute?"

Randy nodded and she congratulated him again before he left and then turned to Roman,

"Hey, I have to go back out there soon I'm on commentary for John's match and I was wondering if you couldkeep an eye on her for me."

"Of course… are you going to be out there for the match with Cm Punk?"

"Of course, he asked me earlier to come out with him this time. Why?"

"I just wanted to know if I needed to watch Molly for you again." Roman said.

Payne gave him a look and then smiled and said,

"No Kaitlyn said she'd keep an eye on her for me."

Roman nodded and pecked a kiss on her lips before walking away with Molly holding onto his hand as John walked up to her; he looked back watching Roman walk away and then he smiled at Payne giving her his arm and said,

"Ready?"

"Yup." She said.

She linked her arm around his and they walked away. The announcer in the ring began to announce John Cena as his music played and he came out with Payne on his arm. Payne stepped back so that Cena could look at the audience then salute to them and run down to the ring jumping between the ropes to get inside. Payne walked down to the commentary desk as John Cena took off his shirt and threw it into the audience and tossed his hat to the other side. The Shield's Music played as Dean and Seth walked down the steps from the audience to get into the ring. Cena was looking at them with a blank face as they jumped over the black wall and walked over to the other side of the ring.

"We're joined her by Payne Taylor at commentary, Payne we saw you and Roman back stage just a second ago it looks like things are going well for you two." Michael said.

"Yes it is; it's going great. What I really want to talk about though is this match up with Dean Ambrose, I mean I think this is probably the first time I've seen Shield really broken up and taking on their own matches. Since they came to the WWE we've seen them taking on opponents as a group either the three of them or the two of them taking on an opponent." She said.

"I completely agree which is why I think these are some great match ups made by the GM's of Smackdown and Raw as well as you Payne."

"Thank you." Payne said with a laugh.

The match had already started while they were talking and at that moment Cena was taking control going for the attitude adjustment pretty early in the match. He failed, taking an elbow to the face by Dean Ambrose; Ambrose bounced off of the ropes and kicked Cena in the stomach. John stumbled back and Dean went for another kick this time Cena caught his foot. Cena lifted Ambrose up and dropped him to the mat; he went for a quick cover and Dean kicked out just in time.

"Seth Rollins screaming at Dean Ambrose to get up!" Michael said.

"I'm very impressed with how John is handling this match; I hope that he doesn't burn out all of his energy." Payne said.

Dean went to close line Cena and Payne's prediction seemed to be coming true; Cena was starting to burn out and everyone could see it but he was still fighting. Dean had John against the ropes punching him in the chest continuously. The referee pulled him off of Cena after four counts and told him to back off. Dean got into his face telling him to back off and then returned to punch Cena who had recovered and speared Ambrose. Cena got up and bent over waving his hand in front of his face before Dean,

"Cena's 'you can't see me' and we're getting a five knuckle shuffle." Michael said.

When Cena slammed down to deliver the five knuckle shuffle; Dean rolled out of the way causing Cena an arm injury. Dean got up and stomped on his elbow then he went to pick up Cena to slam him to the mat. Cena elbowed him in the face and Dean dropped him giving Cena the chance to kick him against the ropes. Dean bounced off the ropes coming back and trying to kick Cena, Cena ducked just in time. He ran and bounced off the ropes punching Dean in the chest, he bounced off the other side of the ropes repeating the action two more times before kicking Dean down on the mat. Cena went for STF and Seth was screaming at Dean to get out of it. Dean was reaching for the rope trying to crawl with Cena's hold on him.

"Look at Seth over there going crazy." Michael said.

"I know isn't it just wonderful?" Payne said with a laugh.

Dean finally grabbed onto the rope and the referee pulled him off. Cena was lying on the mat, trying to catch his breath making Payne freak out in her chair wanting him to win. Dean grabbed Cena by the arm twisting it and head butting him. Cena fell to the mat and Dean kicked him on his back; Cena moved out of the way as he was getting up in a wobbling motion Dean grabbed him by the neck twisting him around and executing the back breaker. Dean got up mocking Cena's you can't see me and went to slam down on him with his shoulder. Cena moved out of the way and used the ropes to help himself up. Dean got up and ran towards Cena and Cena ran after him and picking him up and throwing him over the ropes.

"Whoa! Dean Ambrose just went airborne!" Michael said.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone do that to Ambrose before." John said.

"Well there's a first for everything, I kind of like it though." Payne said laughing

Cena went down to his knees in the ring trying to catch his breath again. Seth helped up Ambrose and pushed him back into the ring to continue the match. Cena was getting up slowly rolling himself over to the edge of the ring to grab the rope. Dean got himself up as Cena reached the other corner of the ring. John turned around facing Ambrose and Ambrose ran after him; Cena moved out of the way so that Ambrose ran into the pole. Cena grabbed him and pulled him back into the middle of the ring and put him in the STF. Seth started to climb on the apron of the ring and Payne got up from the commentary desk and jumped up by Seth just as he was trying to get in. She put her arm around his neck and gave him a smile as she kicked him off of the apron.

"Payne just kicked Seth off of the apron to keep him from interfering with John Cena's match!" Michael said.

"Rollins should've known better; Payne does whatever she needs to, to protect her clients." John said laughing a little.

Payne turned around to see Dean getting up with the rope as support. John was looking more and more tired with sweat running down his chest and Dean was wiping his head. Payne started clapping her hands and telling John to keep fighting as she turned around to face Seth who had stood up looking at her pissed. She looked at him up and down and gave him a smile, she held up a finger to him as she walked by him she said,

"Stay out of the ring."

Payne went back and sat next to John at the commentary desk with a smile as she went back to watching the fight between Cena and Dean. Dean grabbed Cena and started punching him in the chest and then head butted him. Cena forced himself to keep standing up then Dean slapped him. Ambrose turned around to run towards the ropes and then bounced off of them. Cena caught on to him and slammed him down and went for a cover. The referee counted to three and the match was over, Payne stood up and passed Rollins slapping his back and entering the ring to grab a hold of Cena's arm.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you're new United States Champion! John Cena!" The announcer said

Payne hugged Cena, John had his arm wrapped around her while looking surprised and still breathing hard. He smiled and Payne kissed his cheek and walked him to the edge of the ring. As Cena got out of the ring Payne turned around to look at Rollins who was huffing and staring at her. Payne gave him a sweet smile and walked over to Dean and helped him up she walked him over to the ropes; Seth looked at her suspiciously but opened up the ropes so that Dean could get through. Seth grabbed Ambrose and walked away when he reached the middle of the ring and Payne was by the ramp she looked back at him and he at her. Payne blew him a kiss and then waved bye to him as she walked back up the ramp backwards then turned around and ran back stage to join Cena.

**Alright that's it, next up is Payne versus AJ Lee, hope you enjoyed and tell me if you like the way I'm describing these fight's I'm trying to do a little research on how to write them so they're more interesting but I don't know if I'm doing it well.**


	19. Ch13: AJ vs Payne part III

Payne walked out on to the ramp as her intro music began to play, she was holding up her World Heavy Weight Diva's Championship title. Payne entered the ring raising her fist in the air and smiling at the audience; she did her usual routine, jumping up on the top ropes and blowing kisses to the audience and waving to them. She walked over to her corner resting her arms on the ropes and leaning against them as AJ's music began to play and she skipped out with Big E following behind her. Payne rolled her eyes at her while she turned around to face the other side of the ring.

"Tonight is the night for Payne and AJ to settle their differences and fight for the Diva's World Heavy Weight Champion title match." Michael said.

The bell rang and Payne was leaning against the ropes waiting for AJ to attack her; AJ ran towards her and Payne moved letting her crash into the ropes. Payne grabbed AJ by the arm and spun her around pushing her into the ropes on the other side of the ring. Payne jumped up on the ropes and grabbed onto the back of AJ's hair and started punching her in the head. The referee started counting and then he pulled her off. AJ slid down to the floor and slowly picked herself up; she turned around to look at Payne who was smiling at her; she waved her hands at AJ to come after her and AJ ran towards her screaming, Payne ducked under her punch and turned around kicking AJ in the stomach and then using the suplex on her.

"Payne actually looks like she's having fun out there." Michael said.

"Well that's her style, she likes what she does." John said.

AJ grabbed the back of Payne's neck and Payne did the same, AJ started trying to kick Payne in the abs and then she started punching her. Payne was moved back into the corner while still taking punches from AJ. AJ started to climb on the ropes behind Payne and as she raised her fist to punch Payne, Payne picked her up and slammed her to the ground. She moved back and went to grab her legs to turn her around.

"Payne going to put AJ in the cradle!" Michael said

AJ kicked her legs and forced herself to turn around Payne lost her grip on one of AJ's legs and she used that leg to kick Payne in the stomach. Payne stumbled back cradling her stomach and AJ got up and speared Payne into the ropes. AJ started punching Payne's head again and Payne fought back as the referee counted for AJ. Payne lifted up AJ and flipped her out of the ring; she hit the commentary desk and rolled down by the ring. Big E walked over to grab her and Payne slid through the ropes kicking Big E in the face.

"Oh! Payne kicks Big E and throws AJ into the wall." Michael said.

"Yeah well Payne better get AJ back into the ring before the referee reaches ten." John said.

Payne started kicking AJ while she was laid up against the wall and then she picked her up and threw her into the ring again. Payne climbed into the ring and went for a cover; AJ kicked out quickly and rolled over to the side a little bit. She got up before Payne could attack her again and elbowed her in the back. Payne fell down and AJ went to the top rope to jump,

"Payne looks like she's in trouble now, AJ is at the top rope and-"Michael started to say.

While Michael was talking, AJ jumped off the top rope to land on Payne but Payne sat up quick and ended up punching her in the face. AJ laid on the mat knocked out, Payne went for a cover and the referee counted to three and the match ended. Riot started playing and the announcer said,

"Ladies and Gentlemen retaining her title as your Diva's World Heavy Weight Champion Payne Taylor!"

Payne grabbed her title and stood on the ropes holding her fist in the air smiling; she jumped on the other rope and blew kisses to the crowd. Coming up behind her, Aksana speared her from behind then started punching her in the face. Payne let go of her title trying to protect herself and she kicked Aksana away from her. Payne moved over to her on her knees slamming her body on top of Aksana punching her furiously.

"Whoa! Aksana came out of nowhere and just attacked Payne!" Michael said.

"I have never seen Payne look this upset before look at her; she is losing her mind." John said.

Aksana was able to slip away from Payne's punches she rolled under the bottom rope and limped away. Payne grabbed her title panting; she tried to stand up but fell down, she looked like she was in pain. Payne stared down Aksana as she walked away looking at her, understanding that she couldn't get up Payne just held up her title and Big E had taken AJ out of the ring long ago.

"Payne looks hurt I don't think she can stand up right now." Michael said.

"She must've hurt her leg when Aksana speared her."

"That was incredible I've never seen anyone do that to Payne before." Michael said.

"Yeah it was definitely a bold move but I don't think anyone would try it again did you see how pissed off Payne got? I thought she was going to kill Aksana for a second." John said laughing.

"I agree, the referee is helping Payne up and out of the ring oh and here comes Cody Rhodes to help her walk back!" Michael said.

Cody was by the ring in a second as the referee was helping Payne. He grabbed her form him and carried her back stage. Payne and Rhodes were met by the WWE doctor and Rhodes sat her down on the table so the doctor could look at her leg.

"Are you okay?" Rhodes asked.

"Relax Rhodes, it's not the first time I've suffered an injury it won't be the last." Payne said.

Rhodes turned to the doctor and said,

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine, you seem to have bad luck though Payne, this is the second time I've had to treat you for a sprained ankle." The doctor said.

Payne laughed and said,

"I can't help it, I'm a magnet for trouble. I'm okay to walk though right."

"Yes but I wouldn't suggest fighting tomorrow on Raw, rest your leg okay." The doctor said.

Payne smiled at him and nodded as he walked away; she sighed really wanting to get her hands on Aksana on Raw but she'd make the attempt on Friday night Smackdown she was sure of it. Rhodes pushed her hair behind her ear and told her he was glad she was okay. Payne gave him an awkward smile and said,

"Rhodes this is not the first time I've been hurt, I don't need you or anyone else to worry about me."

"I know I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'll be fine. I just need to go find Roman and Molly right now." Payne said trying to get off of the table.

Cody held a hand up and front of her making her halt and said,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to find my boyfriend and my niece what does it look like?" Payne said getting a little frustrated with him.

"The doctor just said rest your leg."

"I can do that tomorrow tonight I have things to do." Payne said.

Roman walked up to Payne with Molly on his shoulders, Molly started speaking Korean to Payne and Payne was responding in English.

"Honey it's rude to speak a different language in front of people that don't know it too." Payne said.

"Sorry." Molly said.

"It's okay." She said.

Roman gave Molly to Payne when she out stretched her arms to her and then he looked at Rhodes who was still standing there. Payne gave Molly a hug and then looked at Roman and Rhodes who were both staring each other down. Payne looked at Molly when she asked what was going on and told her it was nothing. Roman turned to Payne and gave her a passionate kiss grabbing a hold of her side and letting his hand rub her cheek in front of Molly and Rhodes, when he pulled away he patted Molly's head and walked past Rhodes with his shoulder bumping into Rhodes. Payne covered her mouth laughing a little and when Rhodes turned to her she said sarcastically,

"I think he's just worried about his match, I wouldn't take it personally."

"Right, I hope you get better and congrats on your win." Rhodes said walking away.

Payne looked at Molly,

"Eun Ae, be grateful that you're not old enough to date." She said giving her a hug.

**The only reason I made their fight short is because I ran out of ideas for their fight. I'm trying to get to Seth and Punk's fight because that's where the real drama comes in. Should I just forget Roman and Axel's fight and jump to Rollins and Punk's fight or should I just keep going with the matches? Review or PM me and tell me what you'd like me to do. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! **


	20. Ch13: Roman vs Axel part IV

**I decided to just go with Roman and Axel's fight what's one more, you know? So any way here's Roman and Curtis Axel.**

Curtis was the first to be introduced to the ring, coming out with Heyman by his side. He held up his World Heavy Weight Championship title and entered the ring. He looked at the crowd and smiled as they booed him. The Shields music played as the camera moved up to show Roman standing at the top of the stairs in the audience. You could see a few hands reaching out and trying to touch him, some succeeded as he looked down and then to the crowd beside him with that serious look of his. He began to walk down without any body by his side this time which was a little strange to Michael who was very excited to see the fight. Roman reached the black wall jumping over it and walking over to his side of the ring. He looked at the audience and then entered the ring; Axel and him were ready to fight they couldn't wait. The bell rang and Curtis and Roman started off walking around in the ring, Roman faked like he was going to attack Axel and Curtis flinched. Roman laughed and Axel went to attack, kicking Roman in the leg. He ran back and bounced off the ropes, Roman stood up catching his leg and slamming him down.

"Curtis Axel may have been in over his head taking on Roman Reigns of the Shield." Michael said.

"Roman has always been a tough fighter but so has Axel, he knew exactly what he was getting into when he challenged Roman to Money in the bank."

"Isn't it funny how Roman suddenly went after Curtis Axel in the first place though? I mean before it was Cody Rhodes now it's Axel, Roman is just on a rampage." Michael said.

"I think he went after Rhodes because he was hitting on Payne."

"Well think about it before they ever started competing for her attention Roman attacked Rhodes costing him his first match with The Miz." Michael said.

Axel was in control at the moment; he had Roman wrapped around the ropes and was punching him in the chest. The referee pulled Axel off of him and Axel told him to back off; Axel went back to punching him in the chest and Roman's arm loosened from the ropes. He grabbed Axel's face and started kicking him in the leg. Axel moved back and Roman closed lined Axel then bounced off the ropes slamming down on him. He went for a cover and Axel kicked out; Roman sat up and scooped his hair behind his head. Standing up, Roman took Axel by the arm and pushed him into the corner. Roman ran towards Axel and Axel lifted up his leg kicking Roman in the face. Roman stumbled back rubbing his chin and trying to refocus on a now offensive Axel. Axel ran after him again with a few punches and then tried to pick Roman up; Roman slid down his back and used the suplex on Curtis. Roman went for another cover and Axel kicked out just in time.

"Paul Heyman is trying to encourage Axel." Michael said.

"Heyman seems to have lost his mind a little; he's been talking to himself for a bit." John said

"That's because his man is losing and I can bet you in a few minutes Curtis Axel will no longer be holding the World Heavy Weight Championship title." Michael said.

"Well Axel thinks otherwise, it looks like he's screaming that he'll always be World Heavy Weight Champion." John said.

Michael just laughed as Axel was standing on the ropes screaming at him and John. Roman got up slowly from suffering a high kick to the face by Axel. He ran towards Curtis and hearing Paul Heyman scream 'behind you' made him turn around but not in enough time. Roman knocked him over the ropes, Curtis was on the ground rolling over to get up when Roman came down kicking him in the head. Roman picked him up and banged his head into the pole and dropped him. He went under the ring and grabbed a chair but was tackled by Curtis Axel again. Roman hit the steal stairs and was laid on the ground; Curtis Axel grabbed the chair that Roman just pulled out and started beating him with it. Roman jerked every time the chair hit him and then laid back down exhausted. The crowd was roaring, some screaming for Roman others just doing it to do it. A few audience hands reached out to touch Axel and Roman when Axel picked up Roman and Roman pushed him into the black wall. Roman walked over punching him in the face a few more times and then he tossed him across the commentary desk. Michael Cole and JBL got out of the way as Roman started to dismantle the desk and grabbed the box on top of it, he was screaming at Axel 'come on' and telling him to get up. Axel got up slowly from the ground and Roman swung with the box like object he took off of the desk. Axel was hit and landed back on the ground next to the time keeper. Roman picked him up and pushed him into the ring again and grabbed the chair he pulled out earlier. Once he was in the ring he started to hit Axel on the back with the chair about four or five times and then tossed it aside and went for a cover. Curtis Axel was still able to kick out.

"I gotta hand it to Axel he's one tough guy, I mean how many wrestlers can take that many hits and still have some fight left in him?" John said.

"I agree with you John but I don't know how much more Axel can do at this point he is exhausted and Roman is still dominating in this match." Michael responded.

Roman was dominating the match; he picked up Axel on his shoulders and then jumped backwards landing on him as hard as he could. Roman turned around to a now unconscious Curtis Axel and landed the cover. The referee counted and the match was over, Roman Reigns was the winner he stood up and roared at the crowd. Back stage Payne was watching Roman and she said to herself forgetting that Molly was right beside her,

"I just love it when he does that, it's sexy."

The announcer said,

"Ladies and Gentlemen your new World Heavy Weight Champion Roman Reigns!"

Roman snatched the belt away from the announcer as Paul Heyman got into the ring to help up Curtis Axel. Axel was more out of it than Heyman thought he smack his face lightly just to wake him up and Axel only moved a little. It was easy to tell he was exhausted and Paul Heyman was in shock. The rest of the audience however, was not they were cheering as loud as they could when Roman held up his new title and looked down at Axel with that mean evil look of his. He pulled his hair behind his head and then turned around to walk out of the ring. Coming up soon would be a match that Roman wasn't ready to be involved in, but the Shield had a plan and they had to stick to it… No matter what the cost. Roman jumped over the black wall and walked up a few steps then turned around and looked back at Axel he raised his title again and said,

"Believe in the Shield!"

**Roman is up to something and in the next chapter you'll find out just what the Shield has in store for CM Punk… Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed! **


	21. Ch13: Rollin vs Punk finale

Here was the big event for Seth Rollins and Cm Punk, there match was up next and they were in the back getting ready. Punk was trying to convince Payne not to come out anymore because of her leg but she refused. She wanted to be there by his side to hold up his arm when he won his WWE Champion title back from Seth Rollins. Something about Rollins pissed her off, she liked Dean and she really liked Roman but for some reason she couldn't like Rollins. Anyway, Cm Punk's intro music played as the announcer introduced him into the ring. Their match was a no disqualification match and Punk was ready to take full advantage of that. Slowly Payne followed behind Punk as Rollins was introduced to the ring; Payne kept a look out for Roman and Dean just in case. Seth entered the ring holding up his title and Punk started towards him but was called back by both Payne and the referee because the match hadn't started yet. The bell rang and Seth started after Punk to punch him, Punk was using his speed to avoid the punch as he ducked under it and allowed Seth to just barely stop himself from running into the ropes; Punk grabbed the back of Seth's head and pushed him into the corner. He ran towards him kicking him in the chest and face with both his feet. Payne was a little suspicious of the whole thing though, it wasn't adding up to her that Roman wasn't by Dean's side when he took on John Cena like Seth was. When Roman's match came up neither of the men were there, Payne found herself looking around slowly at the audience thinking something was up with this match.

"And Cm Punk is going for a suplex… Seth Rollins frees himself from it." Michael said.

"What's wrong with Payne she looks a little serious tonight?" John said.

"Well she was attacked earlier today that could be it."

"No I mean she looks really serious, not upset, usually she's happy and chanting for her guys but she's not right now. What do you suppose is on her mind?" John asked.

"I don't know. Cm Punk going for the back breaker now." Michael said.

Punk went for a cover but Seth kicked out so quick the referee didn't get a chance to finish saying one. Seth grabbed the sides of Punks head and started banging his head against Punk's. Punk got a little wobbly but he was still standing up. Seth kicked him again and he fell against the ropes; Seth ran after him and Punk pulled down the top rope so that he could fall over it. Seth went over the top rope but his arm caught on it and kept him on the apron. Cm Punk wrapped his other arm around the top rope and started punching him in the chest. The referee pulled him off and Seth, very off balanced like, reentered the ring. Punk ran after him and kicked him into the corner again; when Punk went for another kick, Seth caught his leg and then lifted Punk up and slammed him to the mat. Seth went for a cover and Punk kicked out at two. Seth and Cm Punk both got up slowly and refaced each other and Seth ran towards him again and Punk attempted to throw a punch which Rollins dodged then bounced off of the other ropes behind Punk; Punk turned around and tried to throw another punch and this time Seth caught his arm spinning Punk around and pushing him against the ropes. Seth leaned over to lift up Punk when he came back to him but Punk kicked him in the face. Seth went to touch his face because it was in pain and then Punk kicked him in the leg making him go down to his knees. Punk started kicking him in the chest over and over again then Punk went to get up on the top rope and he jumped off but Rollins moved out of the way. Seth stood up and got out of the ring where Payne was; he gave her a sarcastic smile to piss her off and Payne gave him one back but it lasted only a second before she squinted her eyes at him. Seth was going under the ring to grab a chair but he was moving too slow; Punk had time to regroup and slid out of the ring just in time to kick him. Seth fell back and Punk picked up the chair Seth pulled out, Payne started trying to move out of the way for Punk. Punk was beating the hell out of Rollins back and then he picked him up and pushed him against the steal chairs. Payne gave him a look like 'you really had to push him over here?' Punk shrugged his shoulders and apologized already knowing what that look meant. Seth was getting up as Punk was coming after him again he moved out of the way so that Punk could hit the stairs himself and Payne moved back again. She looked around at the audience again just trying to see how safe it was, for some reason she felt like something was about to happen and she was sure she knew what it was. Seth grabbed Punk by his hair and banged his head against the pole. Payne bit her lip trying to stay out of it; she knew better than anyone that Punk wanted to prove he could win without anyone helping him out. Seth went back to grabbing the chair he pulled out earlier and started beating Punk like he beat him. The show went onto a brief commercial and when it came back both Seth and Punk where on the other side of the ring and Punk was slamming Seth into the commentary desk.

"Boy I gotta tell you Cm Punk and Seth Rollins are not playing nice tonight." John said.

"This is the first time in a while that I've seen Punk have this much fight in him." Michael said.

Punk went for a suplex landing Rollins on top of the commentary desk Seth rolled off of the desk and hit the chairs. Punk was leaning against the desk trying to catch his breath while Seth was slowly trying to get up again. He ran after Punk pushing him against the pole again and Punk fell back to the ground. Seth tried to go for a cover but Punk kicked out at two, Seth had a little temper tantrum on the floor.

"Seth can't figure out what he needs to do to take out Punk." Michael said.

"Punk is not someone you can easily just take out and I think that's Seth Rollins problem this is not like the other times he's fought anybody else." John said.

"Especially, since he's so used to having the support of his fellow Shield members with him." Michael said.

Punk got up holding onto Seth Rollins hair and his belt and he threw him back into the ring. Punk got up on the top rope and jumped off and was caught by Seth but he still fell back to the mat. Punk went for another cover but Seth kicked out; Punk sat shaking his head he couldn't figure out what he needed to do the put out Rollins either. Punk stood up and started stomping on Rollins arm and Rollins curled up hurt, Punk went and bounced off of the ropes and then slammed down on Seth again. The Shield's intro started playing and Punk stood up looking in the direction where they Shield usually enters.

"What the-"Michael started to say.

Payne started screaming at Punk,

"Punk! Finish the match, finish the match!"

"Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose are running down to the ring as Cm Punk tries to finish the match!" John said excited.

Punk turned around and went for a cover but it wasn't enough time to declare Punk the winner because Roman and Dean ran in and started beating up Punk. Payne watched in anger as her boyfriend and his friend beat up her Champion and she couldn't really do anything because her ankle wasn't being nice to her. Payne covered her forehead while she said,

"Aye way!"

She rolled her eyes huffing at them; Dean and Roman picked up Punk and threw him down,

"This is a no disqualification match, I'm not saying it's legal but the match is still going on." Michael said.

Dean draped Seth over Cm Punk then Roman and Dean got out of the ring as the referee counted to three. The WWE Champion title would remain in the possession of Seth Rollins according to the ring announcer. Payne looked at Roman shaking her head; Roman just looked back at her with his plain mean looking face as Dean pulled Seth out of the ring and grabbed his title and held it up to the crowd. Some were cheering others were booing; honestly, the boos were louder than the cheers which kind of made Payne feel better. Roman walked up to Payne and looked her in the eye; he could see she was pissed and she could tell that he was just doing his job and she couldn't change that. He looked away from her and walked to the black wall and climbed over it with Seth and Dean. Payne forced herself into the ring wincing at the pain her in ankle and made her way to Punk. She shook him telling him to get up; she had her hand on his chest and the other on the back of his head trying to help him up. Payne looked back at Roman and then at Punk and an evil look along with a very faint evil smile appeared on her face. She knew how she was going to repay the Shield for what they did to Punk and she was going to do it on Raw Monday night.

"There you have it folks retaining his title as the WWE Champion Seth Rollins wins." Michael said.

"If you ask me he didn't really win that I mean Punk would've put him down and been the new WWE Champion again if the other members of the Shield didn't step in." John said.

"Payne looks just as upset about this whole thing then anybody else." Michael said.

Later after the show the drive home between Molly, Roman and Payne was quiet. Roman tried to say something about it but Payne said she didn't want to talk about it. Mickey was waiting outside their suite door for them and he asked Payne if Molly was a good girl. This was the first time she allowed herself to speak in Korean in front of Roman without caring if it was rude or not. She told Mickey she was an angel and when Molly asked if she could come and spend time with her again Payne just couldn't say no.

"Did you get that job?" she asked Mickey.

"I don't know yet but I was told that I gave a good first impression. Hopefully I got it." He answered.

"I hope you did and not so that you can pay back, so that you can finally get your life back together." Payne said.

"Gamsahapnida." He said.

"You're welcome." She answered in English.

After he left, Roman tried to talk to her again but she didn't really want to talk about work.

"I don't see why you're mad I was just acting the way I normally do when I'm with the Shield." He said.

"I said I don't want to talk about it; until I find out what Punk wants to tell me tomorrow I just want to forget about tonight." She answered.

She walked into the bedroom telling him she was going to take a shower; she sat down in the tub as the hot water hit her in the face. She had her knees to her chest and her arms crossed around them. She was just hoping Punk wouldn't say what she already half knew he was going to say. When she got out of the shower, Roman was in the bed his shirt was off and he was under the covers asleep. She gave him a faint smile then looked at the door to the bedroom. Payne sighed and walked out to grab her phone as it started to ring. Vince McMahon and Vikki Guerrero were on the phone.

"Hello… Yes…Really? Well, yes that would be a huge honor... I'll tell you when I get there tomorrow... Thank you." Payne said

**Why were Vikki and Vince McMahon calling Payne that late? Who knows you'll just have to wait and find out. There's going to be a big shock too. Thanks for reading. **


	22. Ch14: To be or not to be GM

**Okay so the way I started writing this didn't turn out the way I wanted it too. This is just before they go to the arena for Monday night Raw and you'll find out what Payne says to the job and what Cm Punk says to her in the next chapter.**

Payne woke up before Roman and got dressed and left the suite in the afternoon. She happened to run into Cody when she was waiting for the elevator.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She said back awkwardly.

She tapped her foot waiting for the doors to open up; Rhodes turned to her and was about to say something but then held it back. Payne noticed it from the corner of her eye and without looking at him she said,

"What is it, Rhodes?"

Cody laughed thinking how ridiculous he was for thinking she wouldn't notice that. He watched the elevator doors just like her, not turning his head to her like she did and said,

"I just wanted to say that I appreciate you helping me up after my fight."

Payne smiled a little to herself and said sarcastically,

"Don't think too much into it, you were messing up Randy Orton's victory by laying there."

Payne was still smiling as she watched the doors open up and walked into the elevator,

"Now that's just unkind." Rhodes said following behind her.

Payne shrugged her shoulders, Rhodes laughed and said,

"Where are you headed to?"

"Is that any of your business?" she asked.

"Come on Payne I'm not hitting on you, you're not that irresistible you know."

Payne laughed,

"I never said I was but since you put it that way I'm off to this club down the street."

"You're going with Diva's?" he asked

Payne looked at him as if she were about to say why are you asking me all these questions? Rhodes put up his hands defensively and said,

"Hey I was just asking because some of the guys and I were headed down there too."

"Of course you are." Payne said tilting her head.

"We used to be friends Payne what happened?"

"You don't remember the Kane incident?" Payne said.

That's where a lot of the awkwardness between them started, Rhodes and Payne were very good friends before but down the road Kane started to challenge Cody and Payne became very… infatuated with Kane and because Cody was in the middle of a rivalry with Kane, Cody walked out on Payne as a friend to focus on taking down Kane. When everything between her and Kane blew over; neither Rhodes nor Payne decided to fix the relationship and just out of the blue he asked her out when Roman started giving her attention. Payne wouldn't deny to herself that she missed that friendship and joking around with him but she just had a lot on her mind for tonight. Cody convinced Payne to split a cab with him and Jericho as the headed to the club.

"Why isn't Roman coming with you?" Chris asked.

"Oh because me and him are dating we have to go everywhere with each other?" Payne said challenging him.

She wore a smile and Chris made a face that showed he felt he stepped into dangerous waters. Payne smiled and looked out the window and said,

"I'm just playing around Chris."

"Great, could you turn around and say that to my face?" Jericho said.

Payne laughed to herself and patted him on the back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Roman was still asleep when I left." She finally answered him.

"Oh, so then what are you doing with Rhodes?" Jericho said laughing.

"Don't do that Chris seriously!" Cody said quickly.

Payne just laughed at him and shook her head,

"What are you talking about Chris, we're friends."

"You were once, until you chose Kane over him." he answered.

Payne turned back at him with an amazed smile and said,

"No he chose his rivalry with Kane over me and Kane was just a fling." She ended with a little bit of embarrassment.

"Why Kane?" Chris asked.

Payne looked at him wondering if the questions would end any time soon. She said,

"Kane was dangerous, he took no prisoners when he fought he was amazing… uncontrollable and angry."

Jericho and Rhodes shared a look and then turned back to Payne and said,

"That's why you like Roman."

Payne looked at Cody confused and just laughed, Jericho wrapped his arm around Payne and told her it was okay to each his own. Payne squinted at Jericho trying to figure out what they were getting at. She said,

"I don't understand."

"Roman is a part of the Shield the most uncontrollable wrestling team besides the Wyatt family. Roman is strong and ruthless when he fights and he always seems very mean and upset. You like the bad boy types." Jericho said.

Payne scoffed and said,

"Oh please I was interested in Roman because he wore all black."

Chris and Cody both made a face at her and she smiled and told them she was just kidding. The cab pulled up to the curb and they got out, Chris paid for the cab fare and they walked in. Chris walked off from the two of them to go and talk to Brad and John. The other Divas were on the dance floor and Payne started up a conversation with Kaitlyn before Cody came over and asked her if she wanted a drink. She parted ways from Kaitlyn and walked over to the bar with him. He bought her a margarita remembering that it was her favorite and he asked for a Corona.

"What's up with you today?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she said confused.

"You just don't seem the same; like you're distracted…Did you and Roman have a fight?"

Payne shook her head,

"No not exactly, and any way what are you doing asking about that? Even if we did…"

"Payne, Payne I'm not trying to hit on you I promise I was just trying to be a friend." Rhodes said.

He gave her a smile and she smiled back feeling a little silly, she looked to the dance floor and said,

"I've just been thinking about work. I think Cm Punk is finally going to pull the plug on our business relationship. It may even cost me a friend or more clients. I guess I'm just not ready for that."

"Well that's why we go to clubs so that we can be free for a few minutes and have a little fun. Try not to worry about it so much, whatever happens, happens you can't change it."

Cody to a drink of his beer and set it back on the bar, he turned around and crossed his arms so that he could lean against it. Payne smiled at him and looked at the dance floor; she saw Dean and Seth walking around talking to each other and smiled. She slapped Rhodes' back and told him she was going to dance. He turned around and watched her walk away; she turned her head to look back at him and gave him a little wink. She made sure that Seth and Dean couldn't see her when she walked by and when she passed Dean she grabbed his arm and pulled him, turning around and forcing his one hand to wrap around her waist and the other hand to clasp with her. Payne made him dance with her and Dean looked at her a surprised.

"What is this?" He asked.

Payne looked down and then back at him while taking in a breath, she moved closer to him and he became a little nervous. She whispered in his ear,

"This… This is a warning."

She pulled back and he tilted his head confused but also interest and said,

"About what?"

"What happened at Money in the Bank, because you see, no matter what happens with Cm Punk I will make sure the Shield pay for what they did to him." she answered.

Dean tilted his head up and licked his lips out of habit and looked down at her, Payne smiled and he asked her if she told Roman the same thing and if she was planning on doing the same thing to Seth.

"Roman was asleep and I'm counting on you to spread the word. Seth doesn't like me much, at least not as much as you do from what I heard from Roman you have a very high opinion of me." She said.

Dean chuckled and told her they'd be ready she shook her head and reached her hand up to his head letting it get lost in his blonde hair and she laughed at him saying,

"Trust me… You won't."

Payne turned around and parted ways with Dean leaving him to turn around and find Seth to inform him on what she just said. Payne and Chris started dancing with each other and with every song change she'd grab a different superstar and danced with them. She danced with John Cena, Randy Orton, The Miz, Rey, Kofi and last but not least Rhodes. Rhodes took advantage of the dance bringing her as close to him as possible she smiled at him and said,

"I know what you're doing Rhodes. It's not going to work."

"Sometimes you just have to take advantage of an opportunity and see where it takes you."

"It'll land you in the hurt locker if you keep pushing the limits." She said

Rhodes laughed and apologized while backing off; she parted from Rhodes for a second to go and talk to Sheamus. She borrowed him from Rene to ask him something,

"What's up girly?" he asked.

"I wanted to ask for some advice, Vikki is retiring from being General Manger and Vince wants me to step in as the new GM."

"Well that's great Payne, Congratulations!"

"You mean you think I should take the job?" She asked confused.

Sheamus gave her a smile and grabbed both sides of her shoulders and answered,

"Of Course, aren't you taking the job?"

"I don't know if I should, that's what I wanted to ask you. I have clients and I have a title I just defended, I mean it's a huge opportunity but… I like going out there to fight too, I like going out there with the guys, with you."

"I don't know what to tell you Payne. The chance to be GM is like a once in a lifetime thing, don't you at least want to try it out and see if you like it? As for your clients we're not going anyway any time soon sweetie, at least I know I'm not." He said.

Payne perked up a little when she heard him say that; she suddenly had an idea and kissed Sheamus on the cheek thanking him and walked off. Sheamus watched her walk away a little confused himself and then turned around to go back and finish his conversation with Rene. Payne slipped out of the club and caught a cab; she saw that Roman had called her a couple of times but she wasn't ready to talk to him quite yet. She headed down to the arena to talk to Vince and Vikki about their offer.

**So I'll try to get the next chapter up as quick as possible and it'll start off at the beginning of Raw. I promise this time. What do you guys think about Cody Rhodes? Is he trying to hard? **


	23. Ch15: 1 Problem the Shield didn't want

Monday night Raw began with fireworks popping up from the stage and an entrance from the Shield. Seth Rollins led the famous gang down the stairs and to the ring. Seth was holding his microphone in one hand and his title in the other as he climbed into the ring with the others following him. The crowd booed him as he stood there with the rest of the Shield. He laughed at them and then started to speak,

"I am still your WWE Champion! Cm Punk couldn't get it away from me and no one back stage can take it away from me. I will hold this title longer than Cm Punk ever had, longer than John Cena, longer than any of the great superstars you worship so much."

The crowd booed louder and Roman and Dean looked around out them making sure to graze over the audience entrance. Dean had warned both Seth and Roman about what Payne said and they've worked at the WWE long enough to understand that if she was giving you a heads up on what she was up too you should take it seriously. Seth started talking over the boos again and said,

"Cm Punk called himself the best in the world well now I'm the best in the World and no one can do anything about it. I-"

Seth was cut off by Payne's intro music as she stepped out on to the stage Roman and Dean looked at her and spread out around the ring just to make sure she didn't come with back up.

"Rollins, you know you'd do the whole world a favor if you just shut the hell up." She said walking down the ramp.

Seth gave her a cold stare and she smiled back at him kindly then blew a kiss at Roman. When she entered the ring, Payne winked at Dean and continued,

"Now I came out here to say a couple of things; the first is to let the Shield and the WWE universe know that Cm Punk is no longer my client. Yes I've been fired but he did ask me to do one last thing for him and this is a favor for a friend. Because the Shield interfered with Punk's match, there will be a Money in the Bank rematch as the main event on Smackdown this Friday night. However, instead of no disqualification it'll be falls count anywhere."

She stopped when the crowd started to cheer loudly; she looked around and laughed at the reaction. Seth looked pissed which only amused her more.

"You just gotta love their reactions." Payne said laughing at the crowd whose cheers became louder.

When the cheers died down she continued,

"Now to be sure that the Shield doesn't interfere in this match neither you, Seth, nor Punk will have company at ring side. Roman, Dean and Me will be in the back room watching it play out on screen and the room will be guarded by security just to be doubly sure. Okay sweet heart?" she said.

Seth opened his mouth to talk and Payne held up her finger to cut him off and said,

"Rhetorical question honey I don't really care what you think because nothing's going to change that decision. Now the second thing I have to tell is a warning, if you or any member of the Shield attack Cm Punk before your match on Smackdown your title will automatically go to Cm Punk. And just to be clear, if you hire someone to 'take care' of Punk before your match you title will go to Punk. So if I were you I'd be very careful about what you choose to do next."

Seth shook his head upset and Dean and Roman shared a look you could see that they were pressing their tongues to the inside of their cheeks to make it look like they were upset.

"You can't do that you have no authority over matches and who I may or may not lose my title too. You can't keep the Shield apart." Seth said pissed.

Payne smiled and stepped up to him and said,

"Oh really then why did Vince approve this and more importantly when I talked to BT why did he think it was an amazing idea?"

Payne laughed at the fact that he was getting frustrated with her, he turned to Roman and started arguing with him because they were dating he wanted him to control Payne. Roman told him that he couldn't he knew better than anyone, once she sets something up its done. Besides he couldn't risk making her think that he was with her to better his career she was already upset at him for what they did at Money in the Bank. He could only hope that whatever she had in store for the Shield that it wouldn't be too harsh. Dean pulled Seth away from Roman telling him to calm down and then he started to argue with him. Payne just stood there with her arms crossed and laughed in her hand.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing; the Shield is actually fighting with each other over this match. Did Payne actually break the Shield's bromance?" Michael said.

Payne put up her hand and separated the guys and continued,

"Seth I warned you, I warned all of you. The one nightmare you don't want knocking down your door is me. You cheated your way to the top, Punk may have had help getting the matches set up but I can tell you every fight Punk's been in he's never once asked for help; he's done it by himself, he has won all of his fights by his self and that's what makes him the best in the world!.. You screwed yourself with this one. But don't let that ruin your bromance; I love how you guys always have each other's backs it cute for lack of a better word. You may be a team Seth but when you're fighting for that title it's a one man effort."

Seth continued to give her that evil glare, Roman stepped up to Payne and grabbed her arm and asked her what did she think she was doing? Payne gave him a look and patted his cheek then pulled her arm back and said,

"Oh I'm not done yet sweetie. Your GM Vikki Guerrero is retiring from the WWE and Vince asked me to be the new GM…"

Payne stood there looking at Seth's shocked face with an even bigger smile; Dean looked both shocked and worried. Payne then turned her eyes to look up at Roman with a smile, she shook her head a little to move the hair out of her face. Roman sighed heavily looking at her and the turned to look back at Dean and Seth. Payne scoffed to herself and said,

"I said yes…"

The crowd roared cheering for Payne and she couldn't help but laugh at them. Payne grabbed a hold of Roman's hand and walked him over to Dean.

"Wow, Payne's going to be our new General Manager for Raw!" Jerry said.

Payne looked him in the eye and smiled slightly then she looked away,

"The thing is I like wrestling and I love having my clients. So it's only temporary until I figure out whether I want to stay or if I can find someone better to take my place. I've got a month to make my final and permanent decision; so until then, I'd say tread very lightly boys. Starting next Monday, I will be Raw's new General Manager. Vikki allowed me to make the opening match tonight so I figured why not give the WWE universe something they've been waiting to see since these strange, creepy, and buzzard chasing fellows arrived."

The crowd started cheering already knowing what she was going to say, Seth scrunched his eyebrows trying to figure it out and Roman and Dean looked at each other and then back at Payne.

"So for the first time in the WWE there will be a six man tag-team match between The Shield and the Wyatt family! That match starts now!" Payne said excited.

She walked over to Roman and gave him a quick, steamy, fiery, passionate kiss and said,

"Good luck."

Payne touched Dean's shoulder and wished him luck too and then looked at Seth and sarcastically said good luck to him too. Then she got out of the ring as the lights went down and the Wyatt brothers walked out. As the match started Payne ran into Rhodes back stage while she was walking with Naomi to find Brotus Clay. Rhodes stopped her and said,

"Why didn't you tell me that you were offered to be GM?"

"Hey Rhodes, get this, we're not dating we are friends got?" she said.

"You couldn't tell me that as your friend?"

Payne laughed and said,

"Hey Cody, have you met Naomi?" she pointed at Naomi

Naomi looked at her confused and the waved at Rhodes with a smile and said hi.

"Hi, yeah we've met before."

"Good why don't you meet again, while I go do something okay. Have fun."

Payne slapped the back of Rhodes shoulder and walked off to talk to Vikki. Rhodes looked down at Naomi and smiled and Naomi smiled back nervously looking away not knowing what to say. It was an awkward position Payne put her in and she swore when she got her alone she'd tare her a new one.

**Okay so I've been saying this since they showed up, I want the Wyatt family to fight the Shield I think it would just be an amazing match! I don't know if I'm going to write that in or if I'll go straight to Smackdown like I said I'm almost finished I did a few more Chapters than I meant too but I promise it's almost done. Naomi and Rhodes might be an interesting match or may be Crazy AJ should go out with Rhodes but would it be for business or pleasure? That's the ultimate question.**


	24. Ch16: What's wrong with Payne?

**So I just said screw the Wyatt family versus the Shield and the CM Punk rematch because it's all really predictable and I don't know enough about the Wyatt's fighting style to know actually write one of their fights so I did fast forward three months to October the best month of the year!**

Three months had passed and Payne gave her position of GM to Natalya. Vikki was gone and the WWE universe had amazing matches set up since then. They were all getting ready for a Halloween special event set up by Natalya. All was well even for Payne and Roman; they were getting closer and closer each day. CM Punk won his WWE Champion title back and Seth Rollins wasn't too happy about that; even though the Shield were still fighting together their friendship seemed a little broken. Seth was always arguing with Roman about Payne interfering in the Shield's matches because of her clients and Dean was always arguing with Seth for fighting with Roman. Tonight on Raw would be their hardest challenge yet; Roman, Payne and Seth were going to go up against Ryback, Damien Sandow and Brie Bella. Payne was back stage talking with Naomi again about their fight because it was up next when Seth walked up behind her and Naomi pointed at him. Payne turned around and gave him a smirk while she crossed her arms,

"Let me guess, stay out of your way?" she said irritated.

"There may be hope for you yet." He said trying to be sarcastic.

"Look Seth, I get it you don't like me but I am tired, I am tired of fighting with you, I'm tired of the fighting between the Shield. Whether you like it or not, we have a match up next so I suggest you get over petty differences and get ready cause are match is up next."

Payne turned around and saw Roman staring down Seth, she sighed and said,

"Come on we've gotta go."

The camera jumped to Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler at the desk.

"Great match up her by Natalya. Payne Taylor, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins fighting Damien Sandow, Ryback and Brie Bella." Michael said as Payne's intro song started playing.

Payne walked down the ramp and grabbed the hands of the fans while Seth and Roman walked down the audience steps; Roman was holding his World heavy weight Champion title just like Payne was holding her Diva's Heavy weight Champion title. She walked up to the side of the ring closest to the commentary desk and started to reach for the ropes when she got a little dizzy and stopped and closed her eyes for a second. Roman and Seth walked over and Roman put his hand on her back she looked at him and smiled then climbed into the ring. They all took up the three sides of the ropes and Payne addressed the public with her title like Roman did, Seth raised his fist to the audience on his side and they roared louder. Payne walked over to Roman smiling at Seth and the reaction he got, both Roman and Payne pulled their arms back and then latched their hands together like they had their own handshake. Seth and Roman bumped fists and Seth turned to Payne and held out his hand to her. Payne smirked and they shook hands, she started to wobble a little as she stepped back. Roman looked at her suspicious and asked her if she was okay. Payne shook it off and said she was fine; she leaned against the ropes as Ryback's music began to play introducing his team.

"We're joined here on commentary by Dean Ambrose a member of the Shield; do you have anything to say Dean?" Michael said.

"I just can't wait for this fight, I know that Roman and Seth will come out victorious and we'll teach them once again to believe in the Shield because we're unstoppable." He responded.

"So far you guys have been arguing with each other a lot do you think that handshake between Payne and Seth means some of the issues have been solved." Jerry asked Dean.

"Honestly, Roman is a great friend of ours and I don't want to see him walk away just like Seth doesn't want to see him walk away just because he has a problem with Payne. I think that handshake is to call a truce for a moment, especially since Seth wants to win this match more than anything." Dean said.

Ryback, Damien and Brie were already in the ring grabbing the attention of the audience and Ryback was already trying to go after Roman. Payne held back Roman as the referee held back Ryback, it was deiced that Roman and Ryback would start off the match and Seth and Payne climbed out along with Brie and Damien climbing out of the ring as well. The bell rang and Ryback started running after Roman; Roman held out his arms to grab a hold of Ryback and pushed him back. When he had Ryback in his grip he kicked him in the leg, the moment Ryback went down to his knees Roman head butted him three times then pushed him over and walked around Ryback. Seth was telling Roman to bring Ryback over into their corner and then told Payne to get down, she couldn't figure out if it was because he didn't want her to get hurt or if he wanted her out of the way. Payne got off of the apron any way; she started feeling a little off again and watched Roman push Ryback to their corner. Roman started punching him in the chest while he was against the ropes as the referee started counting Roman put his hand in Ryback's face and tagged Seth into the ring. Roman wrapped Ryback's arms around the ropes and Rollins ran towards him kicking him in the head. Seth got up again and started kicking him the leg; Ryback slid down the ropes with his arm untangling from them and as Seth came back after him Ryback kicked Seth. Seth fell back curling up in pain and cradling his stomach, he rolled over slowly trying to get back up and Ryback walked over and grabbed him by the hair and pushed him into his group's corner. Ryback started punching Seth in the face repeatedly until Damien made an unexpected tag and forced Ryback to get out of the ring. Damien grabbed Seth by the arm and pushed him into the ropes across from him and leaned over to grab him, as Seth bounced off of the ropes he kicked Sandow in the head and grabbed him by the hair and started head butting him. He pushed Sandow into a corner and ran towards him to go for a spear but Damien moved and Seth ran into the poll. Damien picked up Seth and slammed him down on the mat.

"It looks like Damien's got some fight left in him." Michael said.

"Everybody that faces the Shield tries their hand at being tough but it never works in the end we win." Dean said.

"Well ok." Michael said.

Damien picked up Seth and he started to elbow him in the face and slid down his back pushing himself away from Damien. Seth bounced off of the ropes and jumped up and kicked Damien in the face. When Damien fell he went for a cover and the referee began to count.

"And Sandow kicks out at three!" Michael said excited.

"I gotta tell you Seth has come with some extra fire tonight." Jerry said.

Payne pushed her hands on the side of the apron and started breathing heavy she was feeling nauseous, she kept closing her eyes and reopening them with force like she was trying to stay awake.

"Payne doesn't look so good today." Dean said a little concerned.

"I hope that doesn't affect the match tonight." Michael said

Payne stood up and took in a deep breath and touched Romans arm, Seth slammed Damien's head into the poll in their corner. Seth motioned to Roman to get up on the apron; he looked at Payne and Payne told him to go. Seth pulled him up and flipped Damien then tagged in Roman and Roman started stomping on Damien's stomach, Ryback and Brie started calling to him, telling him to tag in Ryback or her. Damien crawled over to his corner and Roman grabbed his leg pulling him back into theirs. He lifted Damien up; Roman had him by the hair and pulled his fist back ready to punch him until Damien punched him in the face first. Roman started stumbling backwards from the punches and when Damien went to punch him again Roman locked his arm around the arm that was about to throw the punch, he lifted Damien up and slammed him to the mat. Payne was up on the apron now watching everything but she suddenly started feeling weak and then fainted falling to the ground. Seth went to see if she was okay; Roman heard her fall and turned around to see what happened.

"Payne just fell off the apron, it looks like she fainted and it's distracted Roman from the match!" Michael said.

Roman walked over to the corner and looked over Seth turned around and told Roman to look behind him. Damien punched him in the face and caught him off guard, Roman grabbed the arm that was swinging for another punch and kicked Sandow in the stomach. He picked up Damien and slammed him down for a three count cover and the bell rang announcing the end of the match. Roman ran over to the corner to go check on Payne who was still on the ground passed out. Dean was by her side as well trying to see what was wrong, Ryback and Brie Bella even came over to see what was wrong. Whatever was wrong with Payne, it wasn't in order to help the match. The paramedics came over and picked her up to see if she was okay.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Payne Taylor just fainted a few minutes ago and we don't know why. She's been taken to a nearby hospital to find out what's going on." Michael said sadly.

"I wonder what's wrong with her because when she came out she didn't look so good." Jerry said.

By now the Shield had left with the ambulance and Ryback, Damien and Brie were backstage. Roman waited in the waiting room at the hospital pacing back and forth waiting for the doctor to come out and say something.

"Relax Roman, would you stop walking around? I'm sure she's fine." Seth said.

Roman looked at Seth and inhaled deeply then he looked to the ground,

"Roman sit down, Payne's a strong chick she'll be fine." Dean assured him.

Roman shook his head a little and sat down and leaned over. The doctor came out and said,

"Um, who's the husband?"

Seth chuckled and pointed at Roman,

"I'm her boyfriend." He said.

"Oh well she would like to see you."

"Is she okay?" Roman asked worried while standing up.

"She seems fine but we're just waiting for a few tests to come back, I'll be back to talk to you and her while I go get the results." The doctor said as he let Roman into Payne's room.

**Hmmm? What's up with Payne? Well you'll find that out in the next chapter, although I have a feeling everybody already knows what's wrong with Payne. Lol I am going to end this story I promise I just found a way to end it. It's coming don't worry.**


	25. Ch17: And then there were 3

The doctor reentered the room after a few minutes while Payne and Roman were talking; he was standing up straight from kissing her forehead a moment ago. Payne sat up a little more when she saw him enter and Roman said,

"So what's wrong with her?"

"Nothing, she's perfectly healthy." He said flipping through his clip board.

"I don't understand why did I feel dizzy and faint and why did I feel nauseous?" Payne said.

"Well that's common symptoms for a pregnant woman." The doctor said smiling at Payne.

Payne looked at him like he was crazy Roman wiped his hand over his mouth looking shocked and looked at Payne then at the doctor,

"Yeah that may be common for pregnant women but I'm not pregnant." She said a little panicked.

"Am I?"

"Yes but you're not that far along just about a three weeks." He said.

Payne started thinking; just three weeks ago she was injured in a match and wasn't medically cleared to fight. Tonight was actually the night she was cleared to come back, she looked at Roman,

"There's no way I can be pregnant."

The doctor looked at her confused and asked her if she was told that she wasn't able to conceive. Payne looked away from him and to the ground; Roman wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Payne didn't look at him even when he pulled the hair that was blocking her face behind her ear.

"I'll give you two a minute to talk." The doctor said.

After he left, Roman walked around the bed to look her in the face and asked her,

"Did a doctor tell you, you can't have children?"

"You know how you keep asking me about that scar on my right hip?"

"Yeah."

"When I was sixteen my father and I got into a fight, I don't remember what it was about. We were up in the attic and there was this old bed post we'd been planning to throw away it was all broken up and useless, anyway his PTSD started acting up and he started getting me confused with some of the men that killed his team. So he pushed me, and I tried twisting my body so that I could catch myself when I fell but I ended up getting stabbed right in the hip with the bed post. The wood actually went in a diagonal line and my dad left me to bleed to death. My brother found me and took me to the hospital and the doctors told me after my surgery that the post had actually damaged my right ovary. She told me that it was impossible for me to get pregnant in the future," Payne chuckled a little while she scratched her head and finished,

"Maybe that's why I've never really wanted to have kids."

She looked up at Roman and smiled trying to hold back her tears but they fell from her eyes anyway. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped them off then gave her a hug.

"I'm scared. How do I know that something bad won't happen?" Payne said.

"It'll be okay because I'll be here for you, no matter what happens I promise everything's going to be okay." Roman said holding on to her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

He wrapped his arms around her tighter and she buried her face in his chest. After a few minutes, Payne and Roman went to meet Dean and Seth in the waiting room. Dean and Seth stood up asking her if she was okay. Payne smiled and laughed noticing that they cared; she nodded and told them she was fine. Dean gave her a hug and told her he was happy she was okay he slapped Roman on the back and said,

"You had this guys worried to death, you can't do that we need him focused on our matches." He joked.

Payne laughed at Dean and said,

"Sorry, next time I'll make sure I faint after the match."

"You know what I mean." Dean said curling his top lips to his nose to make a face at her.

Dean got along well with Payne it was Seth that she was worried about confronting. He was focused on work and the Shield plus he hated her; she looked at him in the corner of her eye and then looked at Roman while she put her hands in her pocket.

"Payne." Seth said.

She turned to him a little nervous and Roman looked at Seth waiting to hear what he had to say. Seth looked up at Roman and then back to Payne.

"I'm glad you're okay. He really cares about you."

Payne smiled bigger and said,

"Does that mean you don't hate me anymore?"

"It means it doesn't matter what I think I'm going to have to get used to you anyway." Seth answered.

Dean nudged him on the arm and Seth said,

"Yes it means I don't hate you anymore."

Payne laughed at him and asked Roman if he could take her back to the hotel because she was tired. It was a good thing that Roman decided to call a cab to get to the arena, he didn't want to have to go there and then drive to the hotel. They parted ways from Dean and Seth and Roman took Payne back to the hotel. Payne started thinking about the Halloween special that Natalya set up and figured she better call her to tell her to get somebody else for her match. The one thing she wasn't looking forward to was being off from work though she figured she could still help with the matches for her clients. There was no way she was going to let having a child interfere with her job, she liked it too much. Roman and Payne sat down on the couch and Payne had her head lying down on his lap as they watched TV together. They were watching that 'stupid movie', as Payne put it, Scream 2.

"All I'm saying is that if she caught the guy in the first movie then what's the point of him going after her again in a second movie?" she said to Roman.

"Well that's the way people make money they stretch things out until it's over used."

"And it wasn't over used when they made a Scream 3 seriously what was the point in making two more movies? How long is it going to take him to realize the bad guys never win?" she said turning over to look up at him.

"You don't like Scream very much do you?" he asked with a smile on.

"I like the first movie; the originals are always the best. Now if you want to watch a real scary movie we should watch Psycho and I mean the black and white Hitchcock version not the crappy color version with Vince Vaughn."

"Oh and you don't think Psycho was a stretch? Didn't he make three more movies on it and then they ended up making that TV series Bates Motel." Roman said bringing up a valid point.

Payne sat up and crossed her legs facing Roman and said,

"Yeah but if you think about, Bates motel was really just explaining everything he went through that caused him to have a second personality and why that second personality was his mother. Besides I've only watched the first one I never bothered to watch the others."

Roman laughed at her and kissed her forehead, on the TV someone began to scream which made Payne jump,

"Crap! I hate when that happens."

"How come you jump at the screams when you're not watching the movie?" Roman asked.

"Because when I'm watching I can see it coming I can't anticipate that when I'm oblivious."

Roman laughed at her and told her that they should get some sleep. They walked into the bedroom and Payne brought a bowl of strawberries with her for reasons unknown to even her. Payne fell asleep in Romans arms and woke up to the sound of her phone ringing the next morning. _Touch down like Autumn leaves and hush now close your eyes before the sleep and your miles away and yesterday you were here with me._ The ring tone played as Payne reached over and grabbed her phone tiredly,

"Hello?" she said.

"Well how's my ladybug; were you ever going to tell me you were in town?" a male voice said.

Payne sat up shocked and squealed Roman sat up quick when he heard the scream and asked her what was wrong,

"Uncle Tommy!?" she said excited.

"Hey, you remember me that's great. I just talked to your brother not too long ago." He said.

Payne got up and walked into the kitchen; Roman watched her walk away confused and got up and put his pants on. He followed her out of the room. She was sitting on the counter smiling and talking on the phone; Roman walked up to her and stopped in front of her; she grabbed his hand when he put it on her cheek and kissed his palm.

"Wait a minute you're down here!" she said.

"Yeah I had to come back home to see your fight; I wanted to know if I could take you out to eat maybe we can catch up."

"Of course, we're at the Hilton hotel, suite 435."

"Okay, I'll be there in about an hour and a half." He said.

"Okay I'll see you when you get here." She said excited and hung up the phone.

"We're going out to eat so you better get ready."

Roman wrapped his arms around her and said,

"Do we have to? We have a day before we have to be in Huston for Main Event. I thought maybe we could spend some time together here."

Payne placed her hands on his cheeks and made her forehead touch his; she smiled at him and said,

"We've done enough of that don't you think? I mean look at the trouble we're in now."

"Come on, admit it aren't you a little excited about having a baby?" He said.

"I'm nervous; aside from the fact that I actually am pregnant I have no idea how to take care of a child. I don't even know how to be a mother."

Roman kissed her then he took her into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom. After they had taken their _showers_, Payne got dressed and Roman started looking for his shoes. There was a knock on the door and Payne walked over and answered it. An old man in his seventies was standing behind it with a big smile and his arms wide open.

"There's my ladybug."

"Uncle Tommy." Payne said happily.

She wrapped her arms around him giving him a big hug and then welcomed him in.

"Let me take a good look at you." He said.

He was holding her hand and spun her around and gave her another hug amazed by the woman she'd become. Roman walked out without a shirt on and Payne turned around when Tommy asked if he interrupted something. Payne pointed at Roman's shoes that were by the couch and then turned to Tommy.

"That's my boyfriend Roman he was just getting dressed. Roman this is my Uncle Tommy, he fought alongside my father in the war. He's the only one that maintained his sanity but he only comes to visit every once in a blue moon." She said.

"Oh you can't talk ladybug when was the last time you called?" He said

Payne laughed and apologized Roman slipped on a shirt and gave him a handshake and asked where they were going. Payne looked to Tommy because she didn't know either but when he gave her that famous smile of his she started putting the pieces together and said,

"No, Uncle Tommy you're not."

"Well I figured I might as well get a little entertainment out of the evening; come on when's the last time I heard you sing ladybug."

"Yeah ladybug." Roman said instigating with a smile.

Payne laughed then rolled her eyes and said,

"Fine! Let's go to the stupid karaoke bar."

Tommy laughed and she gave him a hug as they walked out of the hotel room. They rode in Tommy's car with Roman in the front being questioned by him on what his intentions were with Payne. Roman answered them honestly but it only made Payne laugh because after one answer there was another question. But despite the fact that he was constantly being asked questions, he like the fact that there was one family member out there that Payne actually liked being around. He would look back at her every now and again to see if she was okay. They arrived at the karaoke bar and were seated quickly, a few people stopped by the table to take a picture of Payne and Roman and a few kids came up to Payne to get her autograph.

"You two are quite the popular pair around these parts." Tommy said.

"I kind of like it though you know as a child I was always fighting my brothers to get Uncle Tommy's attention." She finished turning to Roman.

"Alright does anybody else want to come up here and do a little karaoke?" the host of the bar said.

Uncle Tommy pointed at Payne and Payne's eyes widened as she asked him what he thought he was doing. Uncle Tommy smirked at her and Payne couldn't help it she shook her head and called him a cruel evil man which only made him laugh. As Payne stood up Roman turned to her and caught her by the arm and asked her if she was okay going up there. Payne nodded and kissed him, the crowd started staring and clapped one of the guys in the bar said,

"Yeah get it in brother."

Payne broke the kiss and looked up and hoped he was just a drunk,

"If I feel dizzy I'll get down I promise."

Roman nodded to her and she turned around and walked up on the stage, the bar host said,

"Well if I'm not mistaken it's our very own Payne Taylor, she grew up here in Texas and came here very often with her family; I see her boyfriends in the back and Uncle Tommy too. How've you been Tom?"

"Good more or less." He shouted back.

"Good, alright everyone let's give Payne here a hand and you can choose whatever song you want sweetie."

"Thanks Bobby." she said.

He got down form the mini stage and Payne turned to the DJ working the Karaoke system and whispered something to him. He nodded at her and Payne returned to her spot and said,

"This is my Uncle Tommy's favorite song, I hope it means as much to you as it does to us."

Payne winked at Roman and the music began to play, it was another old song from the classic movie Tarzan.

"_Come stop your crying it'll be alright just take my hand hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart, yes you'll be in my heart no matter what they say. Cause you'll be in my heart from this day on now and forever more. Why can't they understand the way we feel, they just don't trust what they can't explain this bond between us can't be broken so I will be here don't you cry." She sang_

Tommy smiled at her as she sang the whole song then returned to her seat and asked him if he was happy. He nodded and thanked her, she scrunched her nose at him making that face that said she wanted to blush but she wasn't going to allow that to happen. They spent a few more hours with each other until it was about nine o'clock and then he drove them back. Roman headed into the room first and as Payne began to walk in Tommy called after her. She stopped and turned around acknowledging him.

"Are you happy?" He asked.

Payne smiled and walked up to him and said,

"I am happier than I've ever been with any one in my life. I happier than I ever been …ever."

"That's good, I'm glad because you know if he hurts you I gonna to have to give him a one, two knuckle punch." Tommy said joking.

She laughed and said,

"Yeah well unfortunately Uncle Tommy I don't think that'll do too much damage."

Tommy scratched the back of his head and said,

"Yeah you're probably right."

Payne wrapped her arms around him and said,

"Thanks for coming to see me Uncle Tommy. I hope you'll visit me soon in about nine months."

Payne stood up straight and Tommy looked at her confused and asked why nine months. She smiled at him and said,

"I'm pregnant. I figured I'd tell you now because I might not see you for a while."

Tommy looked at her shocked and then a big smile grew on his face as he stepped up to her and put a hand on her stomach and looked at her as if he were about to cry. Payne was starting to tear up herself so she started wiping the tears away and Tommy just hugged her again.

"You're going to be a great mother."

"Well at least one of us thinks so." She said.

"You will. I know it. I promise I will come see you and my new niece or nephew." He said before leaving for the night.

Payne walked back into the suite and curled up next to Roman on the couch to watch a movie with him and she actually started to believe that she could pull off being a mother. She kissed Roman on his cheek and said,

"We'll be fine right?"

"We'll fine." He said

**Okay one more Chapter and this story comes to an end. I hope you're ready for a grand finale!**


	26. Ch18: Grand Finale!

**Sorry for taking so long I wanted to make this ending big and so I've been thinking up a million and one things, I thought maybe I'd start another story but it spins off from this one it's just following Dean Ambrose. I don't know I haven't quite decided yet. Okay so as I said this is the final Chapter for this story! Hooray, right? So there's a quick Miz TV, a tag team match and a mini after party I hope you enjoy this ending!**

Payne stayed on tour with the WWE, using her magical influence on the GM's to help with her remaining clients matches, until she was about seven months along in which she returned to her beach house in Florida. Payne was happy that during her pregnancy she didn't start showing until she was six months pregnant she figured that way she didn't have to worry so much about getting her figure back. Roman took the last two months off to go stay with her down in Florida. When she went into labor, Roman was there in the delivery room by her side. When the nurse handed Roman his new born son, he smiled this big smile and Payne couldn't help but smile back. He let her see him, placing him into her arms, when she held her son for the first time she cried. Roman gave her a kiss on her forehead and Payne couldn't wipe the smile away from her face,

"I told you everything would be okay." Roman said.

Roman was able to stay with Payne for about two more months before he went back on tour with the WWE. Payne stayed home for about six extra months; she hired a nanny to come on tour with her so that she could watch their child while they were at the arenas fighting. Payne wasn't going to leave anyone at her beach house alone with her kid even for a minute; she also wanted to go back to work right away. She even started working out two weeks after their kid was born. It was now January when she came back to Smackdown; it had already been scheduled that when she came back she would be interviewed by the Miz. She made sure she watched Raw, Smackdown and all the paper view events. The most she knew was that the Shield were still attacking people and they're most recent target was a returning Champ and someone she'd been a fan of forever, Jeff Hardy. She actually believed he'd never come back but apparently he was put on a temporary contract; he was going to be there for about 90 days. She also knew Titus O'Neil was trying to fight her favorite WWE superstar Sheamus, Curtis Axel finally dropped Heyman altogether, Chris Jericho was fighting Cody Rhodes and to top it off the Bella sisters were trying to attack Alicia Fox and Kaitlyn. The Miz was sitting on a stool in the middle of the ring as he said,

"Ladies and Gentlemen my guest tonight happens to be my best friend, she represents me and many other wrestlers in the WWE and she is finally returning to us, after having her son, everyone allow me to welcome to Miz TV Payne Taylor!"

Instead of Riot playing it was Bodies hit the floor, Payne came out singing with the song,

"_One, nothing wrong with me two nothing wrong with me three nothing wrong with me_!" she mouthed along with the song then she pounded her fists in the air like Kane does but instead of fire bursting from the ring it was lights like fireworks bursting from the stage. She walked down the ramp and entered the ring and gave Miz a hug, he handed her a microphone and she sat on the other stool. She waved at the people who kept saying I love you, she was finally happy to be back in her old jeans and she had her brown boots on with her hair curled and lying on her shoulders.

"Payne it is great to have you back with us." He said

"Oh my, you don't know good it feels to be back. I was looking for you in the back I couldn't wait to see you."

"You look good too."

Payne laughed and thanked him and The Miz continued,

"So you've come back with a lot of new stuff, new wardrobe, new theme song and a new family. Can I ask, before I get to the real reason I asked you out here tonight, I heard you had a son what is his name and have you been watching the Raw and Smackdown since you left?"

"His name is Payton and he's actually here with us out in the audience right behind Michael and John." She said pointing to him.

The camera focused on Payne's nanny, Rachel, and Payton in her arms; he was dressed up in blue pajamas and he was fast asleep. How he could sleep with all that noise was beyond Payne but it did relax him. The crowd let out aw's when they saw him and Payne smiled.

"Cute kid." Miz said

"Takes after his daddy… Miz you know me better than anybody and the fact that you have to even ask me if I was watching while I was out is ridiculous because you know I was."

"Well the reason I brought you out here is to get a little understanding on the twitter fight that you and Diva Eva Maria have started."

"Oh, so that's your angle, well Miz if you don't know already, what started this fight is that she thought I decided to have a baby in order to get out of the WWE for a while, she thought I was running away from her challenges and so when I announced that I was coming back to the WWE she started talking trash." Payne said.

"Well we have some of those tweets here up on the screen."

There were three tweets from Eva Maria one said '_I'm going to bring the pain to Payne Taylor the minute she comes back_.' Another said '_Payne thinks she's invincible but when she comes back I'll show her just how easy it is to break someone._' And the last said, '_Tonight is the night, I'll be watching Payne_.' Payne was looking at the screen with a smile and shook her head; she turned back to Miz when he started calling her name,

"Now Payne can you tell me why do you think Eva is coming after you so hard?"

"Isn't it obvious Miz, Eva Maria wants to be me…Now obviously all that red hair dye has seeped into that tiny little walnut sized brain of hers but in case she didn't get it on twitter I'll say it now because she's 'watching'…Eva Maria, you want a fight?.. I'll bring you a war and when I take you down, which I will sweetie; you'll be on your knees begging and pleading for me to show you mercy… The one problem you don't want and don't need is Payne… so watch your back because the moment I get my hands on you I'll show you what it really means to bring the pain." She said.

The crowd started screaming with chants and Miz just started laughing at her he gave her a fist bump and said,

"Well if she's watching I suggest she be afraid of Payne-"

The Miz was cut off by the Shield's intro music playing and Payne turned from the Miz to the audience stairs, Roman was the only one to come out though. Payne watched as he walked down, The Miz crossed his arms and gave him the kind of look that said, 'No he didn't just cut me off.' The reason everything got so heated between Payne and Eva Maria is because she kissed Roman in the middle of the ring while Payne was gone. Payne was ready to bring out her violent side and that was saying something because she always fought brutally. Roman walked behind the commentary desk for a second and reached over to the audience to pat Payton on the head. He turned around and walked into the ring with a microphone. Payne looked at him with a smile and said,

"Payne, what happened on Raw two weeks ago was not because I lead her on, it wasn't because I had an interest in her-"

"Let me stop you right there sweetheart, you don't have to explain yourself to me," Payne said walking up to Roman.

"I am perfectly aware of the fact that Eva jumped you when you were, how do I put this, distracted. She kissed you I watched it I even recorded it and watched it over again to make sure that what I saw was right. Now maybe it's because your reflexes aren't that quick but you did eventually pull her off of you after a while."

"Payne, I promise you, you are the one that I am with I wouldn't do something stupid like that."

"Yeah I know, Roman you're a smart guy and you'd never down grade from platinum to cheap silver that'll turn your skin green the moment she touches you." Payne said laughing.

Eva's music started playing and she walked out onto the stage Payne turned around knowing that would get her attention. Though she claimed not to be afraid of Payne, she definitely made sure she stayed on the stage.

"Cute Payne, very cute but I hope you don't underestimate me, you see I've been in the ring while you were out playing mommy with your new born baby. I'm the one holding the Diva's Championship title and I'm the one that's going to take down the Diva's World heavy weight Champion." She said.

Payne watched her with a smile and stepped up a little towards the ring and said,

"You know I'm glad that you're here because I talked to my favorite General Manger Mr. Booker T and we agreed that it would be an amazing returning match for me if Roman and I go up against the new Diva's Champion and a rematch that's been long overdue between these two men… Cody Rhodes."

Eva Maria looked like she wanted to attack Payne and Payne just laughed, The Miz looked shocked and so did Roman who turned her around and asked her what she was doing. Payne just laughed and turned back around to Eva and said,

"Oh and one more thing Eva, watch closely…"

Payne reached up and wrapped her arm around Romans neck and started to kiss him, at first it was a slow nice kiss and then Roman started grabbing onto Payne's side and gave her that passionate kiss they shared the first time they kissed. Payne pulled away laughing and catching her breath and turned to face Eva again,

"That's how you kiss a man like Roman." She said.

Roman wiped his hand across his mouth and shook his head a little bit; Eva looked disgusted and Payne went and gave Roman a hug and kissed him on the cheek. She apologized to him without the microphone nearby. He shook his head telling her it was fine and kissed her again real quickly. Eva turned around and walked backstage and Payne just laughed at her. She fist bumped The Miz again and the Miz said,

"That's it for Miz TV!"

The crowd went wild as Payne and Roman stepped out of the ring and climbed over the black wall Payne gave Payton a kiss on the cheek and Roman held him for a moment giving him a kiss on the forehead. When he handed him back to Rachel, he told her to take good care of him and then wrapped his arm around Payne's shoulders and they walked backstage together.

"Well you heard it here on Miz TV, tonight we'll see Diva's Champion Eva Maria and Cody Rhodes take on both Diva and World heavy Weight Champion Roman Reigns and Payne Taylor." Michael said.

"I can't believe that kiss, I mean they've got a kid and they've been seeing each other for about a year and it's like they just started going out." John said

"I think Roman's missed his girl, and their kid is cute I keep looking back to see his face." Michael said.

"He was asleep before, he's awake now. Maybe he'll get to see his mommy and daddy get a victory." John said.

"Alright coming up next, the one the only legendary Jeff Hardy returns to take on Chris Jericho!" Michael said.

The show went to a commercial and once all of the fighting between Jeff Hardy and Chris Jericho was done and the match between Alberto Del Rio and Daniel Bryans was over it was time to begin the tag team match between Roman, Payne, Cody and Eva. Payne came down the stairs with Roman; Roman was ahead of her while Payne took the time to reach out to the crowd and give high fives to them. Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose were accompanying Michael and John at the commentary desk. Payne was helped over the black wall by Roman and they proceeded to get into the ring. Payne blew kisses to the audience and Roman gave his title belt to the referee. Payne handed off her title to the referee after a few more minutes of soaking up the cheers from the crowd and leaned back against the ropes to watch Rhodes and Eva come out. Rhodes' intro music began to play and he walked out with his hood on and Eva following behind, he did the usual squat down pull off the hood and yell routine that Payne enjoyed watching, she thought it made him look silly but she was happy to see that he didn't grow that mustache back, rumor had it that he's dating Naomi. Eva and Rhodes had their time to soak up their glory from the crowd and Eva handed over her Diva's title. Roman and Cody were going to start off the match so Payne and Eva went to stand on the apron. Cody ran towards Roman for a close line and Roman ducked then turned around and caught Rhodes when he bounced off of the ropes to kick him. Roman twisted around and slammed him to the mat. Cody rubbed his back in pain getting up as Roman circled around him like a buzzard and head butted him in the head three times. Eva was screaming at Rhodes to get up and Payne was just leaning against the ropes smiling. Roman picked up Cody on his shoulders to drop him but Cody elbowed him in the face. He set Roman up for the cross roads but Roman managed to push him against the ropes. Roman ran after him but Cody lifted himself causing Roman to crash into the pole shoulder first.

"Cody Rhodes holding his own in this match, obviously Dean and Seth you believe Roman's going to win this match." Michael said

"Of course, Roman is a lot of muscle and a great wrestler, we know it, Payne knows it, everyone knows it and I have no doubt that he'll win this match up tonight." Dean said.

"Roman tries harder when Payne's around. I just think that since so many people are impressed and praise her for her style, her manipulation and her demand for respect sometimes he tries to show her that he can impress her too." Seth said.

"I don't think that she would be with him if she wasn't impressed by his skills plus she seems more focused on Eva Maria then anything. I don't think she likes it when someone kisses her boyfriend." John said.

"What woman would?" Michael said to John appalled.

Roman had Cody in their corner now kicking him in the stomach and arms, the referee counted to four and pulled him back. Roman screamed at him to back off and the referee backed up intimidated; Roman turned around only to be punched by Cody in the face, he stumbled back and Rhodes kicked him into his corner. He started using a barrage of punches to attack and the referee pulled him off, when he turned around he slapped Roman in the face then grabbed him by his hair and pushed him against the ropes Roman was able to wrap his arm around the rope so that he didn't bounce back. Rhodes ran towards him and jumped up to go for a kick but Roman moved out of the way and he slid under the ropes. Payne turned her head to watch them fight; Roman banged Rhodes' head into the commentary desk and then pushed him into the pole. He went to pick him up and Cody pushed him against the pole, he started punching Roman in the face and Roman blocked a few of them. Cody jumped back into the ring and waited for Roman to get in. Roman stood on the side lines and rubbed his chin as the referee continued to count. Payne called to Roman telling him to get back into the ring; Roman jumped back in and Rhodes took the opportunity to kick him in the face. Rhodes went for a cover but Roman kicked out quick and Rhodes grabbed him by the hair again and pushed him into his corner and started punching him. Roman started kicking him in the leg then pushed him against the corner and started ramming his shoulders into Rhodes midsection. Eva tagged Rhodes and jumped into the ring, Rhodes looked at her surprised and Payne started to call Roman back.

"A tag was made!" Michael said.

"Cody Rhodes is not happy about that." John said.

"Forget Rhodes Roman's gotta tag in Payne quick." Seth said.

Payne screamed Roman's name and he turned back to their corner and tagged her in. Payne ran and close lined Eva Maria. When she was on the mat, Payne started talking trash in her face. She walked towards the ropes and mocked Eva flicking her hands back and forth telling her to come on. Eva got up and ran towards Payne and Payne moved out of the way letting her run into the ropes. She wrapped Eva's arms around the ropes and pushed her foot down on her back. The referee started counting and when he reached four she backed off. She grabbed Eva by her hair and smacked her in the face, Eva stumbled into a corner and Payne used a rope to jump and kicked her in the face with both her feet. Payne got up again and walked over to Eva and started punching her in the head a few hundred times.

"There goes Payne with the suplex!" Michael said.

"Jesus Payne came back with some fire." John said.

Payne went for a cover and Eva kicked out and rolled over to the side trying to get it together. Payne went and leaned against the ropes again laughing at Eva and staring her in the eyes while she did it. Payne always knew how to play mind games; AJ may have been good at it when she was out of the ring but the mind games were most effect in the ring, during the fight. Eva finally made her recovery and Payne stepped away from the ropes knowing she wouldn't attack her first again while she was that close to them. Eva went and grabbed the back of Payne's neck and Payne did the same pushing her with as much force as Eva was using. Eva started kicking Payne in the leg and Payne knelt down letting go of Eva; Eva kicked Payne to the mat and then got on top of her pulling her arm behind her back. Payne looked like she was in pain but she started forcing her body up like she was doing a one handed push up and was able to turn around so that she could face Eva she started punching her in the face and pushed Eva off of her. Payne stumbled up holding her arm; she focused on Eva and smiled at her. Eva came after again and Payne kicked her in the face. She landed on the mat and Payne went for a cover but Eva kicked out. Payne turned around while still on the mat to get up but was put in a head lock by Eva. Slowly, she forced Payne to stand up and then used the back breaker on her. Payne kicked out at two and a half fighting to stay in the match. She rolled over and started to get up as Eva ran towards the ropes and bounced off of them for a kick Payne sat up and caught her leg, she stood up and dropped Eva to the mat injuring her leg. Payne walked around her and grabbed her by the leg and started to turn her around but Eva was fighting back.

"Payne's going for the Cradle!" Michael said excited

Eva was kicking her legs so much that one of her legs were freed and she used it to kick Payne; Payne fell into the ropes and then ran back as Eva was getting up and kicked her in the face. Payne started stomping on her stomach over and over again. She pulled the hair out of her face and lifted up Eva on to her shoulders Payne jumped and before she hit the ground she threw Eva over her shoulders and she landed on the mat. Eva started to roll over to crawl away and Payne kicked her in the stomach forcing her to lie back on her back. Payne got on top of her and started punching her in the head a few times and Eva tried to block them as best as she could. Payne stood up catching her breath and went to grab Eva's legs but Eva grabbed the rope and kicked her in the face. Payne fell back rubbing her jaw, Eva stood up slowly while Payne started stumbling back to her feet. Payne ran after Eva and Eva caught her by the head and slammed her against the ropes. Payne covered up her abs in pain as Eva came after her in the corner punching her in the head Payne started fighting back punching Eva in the abs and then she kicked her in the legs forcing Eva to fall back. Payne decided she was going end this match once and for all. She grabbed Eva's legs dragging her to the center of the ring and turned her over onto her stomach Payne walked around Eva slowly situating herself so that she could execute the move right. Then Payne put her foot on Eva's back and started to bend Eva's legs back in that uncomfortable style. Eva tapped out and the match was called to an end.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your winners for this tag team match Payne Taylor and Roman Reigns!" the announcer said.

Payne jumped up happy and grabbed her title she jumped up on the ropes and held her title up to the crowd. Cody pulled Eva out of the ring and Payne turned to Eva and blew her a kiss to tease her. Eva started screaming and she swore she'd get Payne back and Payne just waved holding up her title and told her she was never going to beat her. Roman motioned to Seth and Dean to come over while Payne was focused on pissing off Eva Maria. Roman grabbed his World Heavy Weight Champion title and held it to the crowd as they cheered even louder for the couple. Payne blew a kiss to the other side of the audience and waved at them happy about the outcome of the match. Dean handed Roman a small box and when Payne turned around to smile at Roman she nearly ran into him. Dean was on one side of the ring and Seth was on the other holding a microphone.

"What's going on here?" Michael said.

Roman handed Seth his title and Seth gave him the microphone, Payne looked at him with a confused smile on. He grabbed her title slowly and passed it to Dean, Payne looked at him strangely she grabbed his arm and asked him what was going on.

"Payne, I've been waiting a while to ask you this; it's been kind of crazy because of work but I figured this is as good a time as any." Roman said.

Roman all of a sudden knelt down on one knee which caught Payne off guard so she stepped back a little. Instantly, she could feel butterflies in her stomach.

"You are the mother of my child, an amazing, beautiful and smart woman and even though this is a little backwards because the kid is supposed to come last, I would like to ask you,"

Roman put down the microphone to open the box and Payne could hardly stand, she started trying to catch her breath, he picked up the microphone again and said,

"Will you marry me?"

Payne dropped down to her knees laughing through tears and kissed Roman and shook her head yes; she couldn't possibly get the word out. She just kept nodding her head and kissed him more then gave him a big hug. Roman put the ring around her finger and she kissed him again as they stood up the crowd started screaming for Payne and Roman.

"Amazing, Roman just proposed to Payne and she said yes, lucky lady." Michael said.

"Forget that Lucky Roman." John said.

Michael just shook his head at him and Roman was congratulated by Dean and Seth who gave them back their titles and walked with them backstage. After the show, Kaitlyn, Naomi, Dean, Seth and Layla came back to Payne and Roman's hotel room for a few drinks to congratulate them and celebrate. They had music playing and Kaitlyn, Naomi, Layla, Payne and Rachel started dancing to the radio and Dean, Seth, and Roman were drinking beer. Dean was checking out Rachel and Payne could tell and Rachel definitely noticed the attention she was getting from him. Payne saw her blush every now and again. Payne pulled Roman in to dance with her to Clarity from Zedd.

"Pretty bold moving asking me to marry you." Payne said with a smile.

"Well we already have a kid so..."

"You think you can handle me as your wife, because seriously I can't cook at all. I can make desert that's it." Payne said joking.

"Well considering that we're on the road most of the time, I don't think that's a problem. Besides if I can handle you as my girlfriend then I think I can handle you as my wife." Roman said.

Payne laughed at him.

"As long as you're up to the challenge." Payne said.

"I'm up to it." Roman said laughing.

"Saranghaeyo" Payne said in Korean.

"What does that mean?" Roman said

Payne looked up at him with a laughed and said,

"I love you."

Roman laughed and gave her a kiss, Dean was holding baby Payton and said,

"I can't believe this little guy is Roman's kid."

"He looks just like his old man." Payne said passing him to go grab Payton's bottle.

Payne handed Dean the bottle and he gave it to Payton. Payne laughed and Roman walked up to her wrapping his arm around Payne's shoulder and rubbing her arm. Payne looked up at him and then at Payton, she noticed that Rachel was watching Dean with Payton.

"Your uncle Dean is going to teach you how to beat up your old man when you get older ok kid. You're going to be the best wrestler ever." Dean said.

"If you're going to teach him that, you have to learn how to do it yourself first." Roman said to Dean.

Dean and Payne started laughing and Payne took Payton back from Dean when Rachel stepped over. Payne asked Roman to help her put Payton to sleep so that she could give Dean and Rachel sometime alone to talk. There was no doubt that Dean was into Rachel though, in fact when everyone left the party Dean and Rachel left together. Rachel told Payne she was leaving and that she'd be back Sunday afternoon to baby sit and Payne said feel free to drop by Monday if she wanted. Payne straightened up a little and Roman grabbed a hold of her from behind and kissed her neck making her laugh.

"I guess you proved yourself?" she said.

"What do you mean?" Roman said.

"Looks like you're actually with me for pleasure not just business."

"You doubted me? "

"Well maybe just a little. Maybe we should go to bed and I can show you a few things I learned while I was gone to make it up to you." Payne said.

"Who'd you learn it from?" Roman asked suspiciously.

"You'd be amazed at what you wake up to when you leave Cinemax on after dark." Payne said

Roman started laughing and Payne kissed him; Roman picked her and carried her into the bedroom.

**So that's it, I hope that was grand enough for you guys. The chapter was long but I wanted to leave it off on a good note. Anyway I hope you enjoyed, I think I'm going to write a Charmed fan fiction next so if you guys like Charmed maybe you'd like to look out for that story. Thanks so much for reading this one though I really appreciate it. I'd love to see some thoughts and comments on this last Chapter and thanks again for reading! **


End file.
